Complications
by Helena Clara Bouchet
Summary: Dr. Julia Hoffman must kill Barnabas Collins in order to pay the debt to Nicholas Blair, left by her late husband, Eliot. But when the vampire attempts to seduce her, can she resist or will she become Blair's eternal slave? I own nothing of Dan Curtis Productions, ABC Network, the show, characters, or their affiliates. Only those I create :)
1. Chapter 1

_June 1967_

She picked up his tweed jacket and hugged it, inhaling her late husband's scent for the last time. Although it's been six months, Julia still couldn't believe that Eliot was gone. However, he was, and she has to start paying the price for their involvement with a certain, slick warlock who ruined their lives. Although Eliot had brought that jaded man into their lives, she assumed responsibility for her part in it by not alerting her husband of her discomfort with the warlock.

_Oh, why did Eliot have to have such a thirst for knowledge? Why did he let this man in their lives?_ _Why didn't I stop him?_

Tears began soaking the jacket collar as those thoughts crossed her mind.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Not wanting anyone to see her in such an awful state, Julia hurriedly repacked the jacket into one of the boxes, resealed it, and wiped her eyes with her blouse sleeve, prepared for her long-time housekeeper's inquiry.

"Uh, yes?" she called out, almost quietly.

"Dr. Hoffman, Dr. Woodard is here to see you," called Mrs. Compton.

"Dave," she sighed, relieved. Of all of the colleagues and associates who visited her home, she was thrilled about her friend's arrival. "Uh, send him up here, Mrs. Compton."

"Yes, doctor," said the older woman.

_Oh, what would I do without her_? thought Julia, grateful every day for her housekeeper's presence.

Mrs. Compton has been a very reliable shoulder to cry on ever since Julia brought Eliot's body back to the states in December 1966. According to the obituary in the society columns, Professor T. Eliot Stokes died from a massive heart attack while on vacation with his wife in Martinique. If they only knew the _real_ circumstances behind it…

When she brought his body back from Martinique, Julia was in complete distress. She had Mrs. Compton to call up Dave for her, and as always, he and his wife came to her rescue. It always has been like that since their college days. She, Eliot, and Dave were considered social misfits: Eliot for his unusual fascination with the occult, Julia for her determination to be a medical professional, and Dave just for being with them. Whenever positive or negative things happen to either of them, two would come to the other's side as their support system. Those were good times then. Now there were two of them to lean on each other.

As soon as she heard Dave's heavy footsteps, she opened the door and greeted him in the hallway.

"Julia," he greeted, with a note of pity in his voice.

"Dave! I'm so glad you came," she weakly beamed.

They hugged for a moment, and then he drew back, taking her hands in his. "How are you? I haven't heard from you since the funeral."

"I'm… I'm bearing up as well as any widow could. How's Edna?"

"She thinks about you constantly," he replied.

"Tell her the same here for both of you. Come inside," she said, strengthening her voice. Julia never much cared to show too much vulnerability.

Julia was in Eliot's bedroom, surrounded by boxes of clothes and shoes. Despite their love for each other, the intellectual couple had separate bedrooms. There was no secret animosity between them, but they shared a secret that made it impossible for them to share a bed, a secret that only Dave knew.

Dave looked around, taking in the brown boxes on the clean floor, the stripped bed against the wall, and the desk and book shelves that were cleaned out. He and his wife, Edna, only visited twice when the prestigious couple wasn't so busy with their lives, but he could imagine that 'study' that Eliot created in his bedroom.

"He had a lot of books, didn't he?" asked Dave, making conversation.

"Yes," answered Julia, wistfully smiling. "If he wasn't in his study, he was in here… reading…researching..."

She gestured to the boxes on the floor. "I have all of his things packed for the clothing drive volunteers to pick up. Mrs. Compton and I worked on them yesterday afternoon. His colleagues from the university had already picked up his books and files."

"Do you need help bringing them downstairs?" Dave asked.

"Well, I was going to ask, but I thought that I should tell you something first," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'll be staying in Collinsport for a while."

Dave's mouth dropped, surprised. "Julia! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I'm telling you now," she said, trying to be humorous.

"Well…well, where will you be staying? If I knew you wanted to visit Collinsport, Edna and I would had invited you over to stay with us and the kids."

"Actually, I was already invited by another friend. You may remember her from several hospital charity balls between Bangor and Collinsport."

"Really? Who?"

"Elizabeth Collins Stoddard."

Dave looked as if he would have choked on his saliva. "You're kidding? You're staying with _her_? At Collinwood? Why in the world would you want to do _that_?" he asked.

"Elizabeth had donated money to Wyndcliffe on several occasions, and we had kept in touch. She's really a nice person once you get to know her. She and her brother were even nice enough to show up for Eliot's funeral."

"I know, Julia. I was there, too, but don't you think that they are a little… out of our league? I mean, I have nothing against Mrs. Stoddard, but her brother…pfft! He looks down on everyone. And look at where they live! I'm sure you heard the rumors, too."

"Do you really believe in that gossip about ghosts haunting the 'elegant halls of Collinwood'?" asked Julia, amused.

"I don't know, but it may explain why they only have one maid, don't you think?"

"Not every rich family have scores of maids and servants, Dave. Besides, it's just her and her brother now, is it? I read that Elizabeth's daughter, Carolyn, got married and left Collinsport."

"You forgot about Mrs. Stoddard's nephew," reminded Dave.

"Oh, yes! I remember Elizabeth speaking fondly of her nephew. While I disagree with her homeschooling the child, she seems very concerned for his welfare. Didn't Roger's wife recently pass?" she asked.

Dave nodded. "In a fire in Atlanta, sometime last year. That's why he and his son, David, returned to Collinsport. But what you don't know is that the boy is institutionalized at _your_ sanitarium."

Julia was taken aback at the news. When Elizabeth invited her to Collinwood, she never mentioned David being sent to Wyndcliffe. She could have been his personal physician. "That's funny. Why would she neglect to tell me that?"

"Most likely, thinking of you in mourning. She probably didn't want to burden you with her problems."

"But I'm still a doctor at the end of the day!" Julia protested.

"Julia, for six months you closed yourself off to the world until a few days ago. You were in no shape to deal with a psychotic boy."

"Do you know the details of his admittance?"

"I signed off for his admittance."

And you didn't tell me!"

"Julia, calm down! As I said, you were in mourning, and I handled it. In early April, David tried to kill his father by tampering with his break lines. Later, the boy accused some cousin of theirs of being a vampire."

Julia flinched at the term _vampire_. "Come again?"

"I'm not kidding. The boy actually accused a cousin of theirs of being a real-live, living and breathing, vampire. And when the boy tried to charge at him with a stake and a mallet, Mr. Collins had to restrain him. That was the last straw for the man, and he had the boy committed, against his sister's wishes, to Wyndcliffe."

"Incredible! But either way, Dave, Liz invited me. If there _was_ anyone I should worry about, it would be her brother Roger. Unlike his sister, he's a pompous-ass snob. Yet, I was surprised at the funeral on how remarkably sympathetic he was towards me."

"You mean in the way he clung to you, and waited on you, hand and foot, whenever you needed your punch to be refreshed or a clean handkerchief?" stated Dave, in an implying tone.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Julia, arms folded, with an analytical expression on her face.

"I'm just saying…"

"Well, shove it! He was being polite. Rich people are polite and sympathetic at these…events. Anyway, I'm still going to Collinwood, with the 'ghosts' and all. Mrs. Compton is going to keep up the house for me until I decide whether or not to sell it. I'm not sure what I want to do yet. And my staff and colleagues at Wyndcliffe respect my sabbatical. I just need some time to get myself in order."

"I just wished you would stay with me and Edna," said Dave.

"I know, but Liz already invited me. If Eliot was still here, he would have loved to go to Collinwood to…commiserate with the spirits and ask about their past lifetimes and so forth," she mused, her smile dazzling the morose atmosphere.

"It's nice to know that you still have a great smile, Julia," complimented Dave, smiling in return.

Julia's smile broadened. "I'm surprised that I was able to still do so. What else do you have on your mind?"

"That once you get there, you may not even have a chance to have a peace of mind in that household, whether or not from the ghosts or from the family," he said, flatly.

"Well, I am a psychiatrist, Dave. If Elizabeth or Roger wants to talk about David, then I'll listen. And if I get weary from all of their issues, I'll call Edna to expect an extra at your dinner table. I never knew they had a cousin though. Did you ever meet him?"

Dave shook his head. "Hardly anyone had seen him. I think he's a recluse. And I don't associate with the Collinses, so that's the limit of my knowledge of that individual."

Julia took in the information. "Alright. Well, let's get these boxes moved downstairs, mister."

"That's _doctor_ to you, doctor," said Dave, groaning with a heavy box of shoes in his arms. Both of them laughed as they each carried a box down the stairs.

Later that evening, Julia went over some notes from Eliot's research of _the undead_ that was not collected by his academic colleagues: notes on vampirism. Besides what she saw in the movies, read in books, and listened to Eliot speak on the subject, she found vampirism fascinating, especially since she knows that she will be dealing with a _real_ vampire in Collinwood, as _the warlock_ had commanded. After two hours of going over line by line of information and collecting her thoughts, she replaced the notes in her briefcase, and toted one of her suitcases to her bed. When she opened it, she gazed upon the wooden stake and mallet that Eliot had bought from an eccentric collector. Who knew that these items would one day come in handy?

She resealed the suitcase and placed it by her bedroom door with her other bags. Everything was ready for her early morning drive to Collinwood. Julia had a debt to settle, and a mission to complete. If she failed, then she will be tied to _the warlock_ for…eternity.

_Hey! I'm giving a shout-out to Daryl Wor (formerly Dete Wor) for her Julia analysis which has cured my writer's block for this story. Enjoy and let me know what you think since this is my first 1960's storyline fanfic for DS. Thanks for all comments ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

***Once again, thank you mtimpa2005 and Daryl Wor for your comments J

"I'm so glad that you accepted my invitation to visit Collinwood, Julia. I think that you will like it here. It's very peaceful and relaxing with the natural sceneries. I think you will especially love our garden. You can spend as much time as you like there. I've been there many times when I needed to think or to just...get out of the house."

Elizabeth smiled as she poured Julia a glass of iced tea in the drawing room. When the doctor first drove up to Collinwood, all she could think of was the vampire that she was ordered to kill. Julia decided that once she met him, she would pace herself by studying him, asking the _living_ Collinwood residents of him and his routines, discover where he hides his coffin, and finish him off for good. She will try not to alert him to her moves, or make his family suspicious. After all, she was an invited guest, and after she accepted the invitation, _the warlock_, as she preferred to call him, gave her a bargain: a dead vampire for her freedom. She's been dreading his presence for months, but she knew that..._the warlock_, _Nicholas Blair_, would eventually show up. Hopefully, nothing or no one would get into the way of her goal.

"Thank you, Liz. I'll be sure to take advantage of your garden while I'm here," said Julia, taking a sip of her drink. "I saw it on my way to the house, and it is just gorgeous!"

"Thank you. Our gardener was a genius! He left Collinwood without a word or a forwarding address a couple of months ago, but that's another story for another time," said Elizabeth, eager to get off the subject.

_Perhaps a resident vampire had something to do with it?_ thought Julia, taking another sip.

"When I first called you, I feared that you would have rejected my invitation to visit," continued Elizabeth.

"Why?" asked Julia, posed in her consultation stance on the sofa next to Elizabeth. "Because of the supposed ghosts?"

"Besides that, have you heard of the mysterious murders in Collinsport?"

"That doesn't ring a bell," replied Julia, thinking that Dave forgot to tell her _important_ details about Collinsport in the last six months.

"Well, you probably didn't know, but there have been four murders, and the most recent one was a young waitress named Maggie Evans."

Suddenly, it came back to Julia. Although she was figuratively dead to the world, Julia still more or less read the newspapers. She remembered a headline story about a missing waitress from Collinsport, but didn't read further.

"Wait! I remember glossing over something about a missing waitress from here. Is that the same one?" asked Julia.

"Unfortunately, yes. They found her in the woods, her neck broken. I knew her father. Poor Sam. Maggie was all he had left in the world after his wife died. The last I heard, he left Maine altogether for the Midwest. It was probably too much for him to stay," said Elizabeth, gloomily.

"I wouldn't have blamed him," said Julia, concluding that she will sell the house. Unfortunately, that meant letting Mrs. Compton go as a housekeeper, but Julia will write recommendations that will have the elite begging at the old woman's feet for her services.

"So how is Carolyn?" asked Julia, changing the subject. "I read that she married."

Elizabeth nodded, her mood brightening. "She is well, thank you. And yes, she married well. She and Jeb moved to Arizona for his job. I wanted them to live in Collinwood in the Old House, but Jeb didn't want to be here for the _obvious_ reason, and Carolyn followed him. I suppose that if a marriage is going to be successful, they might as well move somewhere on their own."

"It's about damn time that you recognized that, Liz!"

Both women turned to the doorway to see Elizabeth's brother, Roger, standing there as if he was the master of the house.

"Thank you, Roger, for that unsolicited comment. Julia, do you remember my brother? He was with me at Eliot's funeral."

Julia stood to greet him. "Roger! Of course, I remember you. I have washed your handkerchief and packed it with me, ready to be returned to its rightful owner."

Roger took her hand and kissed it. "Nonsense, Julia! I have plenty of them. Besides, you were in distressed. Keep it."

Never had Julia seen glistening teeth so white, except..._Nicholas' teeth_.

"But I'm no longer the 'widow in distress', Roger. Just a widow."

"Keep it anyway. You may need it for a cold. Let's sit down."

Elizabeth gave her brother a " she's-in-mourning" look as Julia and Roger sat together.

"How have you been, Julia? "he asked.

"I've been well, Roger. However, I was surprised when you kissed my hand since you seem affronted by me every time we met at a charity event."

"Of course not! You must never think that! I was just dealing with different issues at the time."

"Were one of the issues me being a highly-respected psychiatrist?" she asked, eyeing him critically.

"No, not at all. I found you and the dearly departed professor...fascinating as an odd match," he said, his eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Roger, that was offensive!" chastised Elizabeth, her blue eyes penetrating his matching pair of blues.

"I'm fine, Liz. Roger was actually paying me my a compliment."

"I am honored, Julia," he returned. "How exactly?"

"Over the years, Eliot and I were bombarded with all kinds of questions and comments on our marriage. We simply answered that we gravitated towards eccentric people," Julia replied, smiling.

Roger nodded. "That makes sense since the people of Collinsport do consider us eccentric because of the ghost rumors. Liz, I think that we should talk about Vicki."

"Roger, we have company," replied Elizabeth, evenly. "We will discuss it later."

"Who is Vicki?" asked Julia.

"We might as well talk about it in front of Julia since she'll be staying here for a while," he protested, ignoring Julia.

"There's nothing to talk about, Roger. Vicki may remain here as long as she wants. Ever since Carolyn moved away, I found Vicki's company refreshing."

"That may be, Liz, but the girl is supposed to be an employee, not your companion. David isn't coming home anytime soon, and it is not fair to keep her here without her charge. Let her find work in the school in town or in Bangor. Maybe she'll like to go back to New York-"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," suggested Julia, standing to leave.

"It's alright, Julia," assured Elizabeth, pulling the bewildered doctor back down. "You might as well know about David. He was sent to Wyndcliffe Sanitarium."

"Elizabeth, before I came here, a colleague of mine had informed me of David's admittance into Wyndcliffe. Why didn't you tell me over the phone?"

"I was trying to think of ways to present the situation to you, due to your loss," answered Elizabeth. "I still don't feel that it was the right decision."

"We had no choice in the matter, Liz. David nearly killed Barnabas, claiming that he was a vampire!" shouted Roger. His voice made Julia's ear ring, so she turned to Elizabeth.

"I regret that I couldn't be reached for assistance, but I can help the both of you now, if you want," offered Julia.

"The best thing that you can do, Julia, is to not worry about him. He is safe from himself and society. I should have put him away when he tried to kill me, but I gave in to Liz's pleas to not do so. I don't regret sending him away at all, and Liz shouldn't either."

_Maybe I should have gone into family counseling_ thought Julia, regretting being in the middle of this.

Roger continued his debate. "Besides, _our_ cousin didn't mind him going away, now didn't he?"

Elizabeth relented. "I suppose. After all, we don't need any more whispers against us."

Julia interrupted the family discussion to bring up her prospective target. "Uh, is this Barnabas the cousin?"

Roger almost forgotten that Julia was sitting in-between him and his sister. "Barnabas is _supposedly_ our long-lost English cousin. He just showed up out of the blue one evening, presented himself as our ancestor's namesake, and moved into the Old House on our property."

The way Roger spoke of Barnabas informed Julia that her target was not his favorite person. "You don't like him?"

"Roger doesn't like any man who takes my attention from him," said Elizabeth. "Barnabas _is,_ in fact and blood, our distant cousin from England. Yes, as Roger put it, he did 'show up out of the blue,' but he is well-mannered, cultured-"

"Eccentric, secretive, and reclusive," finished Roger, earning another indignant glare from Elizabeth.

"I see that you, Liz, like Barnabas. I may like him as well since Roger labeled him as 'eccentric.'"

Roger shrugged. "Well, you may or may not, but I don't like him. Despite what my son tried to do to him, I feel that there is something _not quite right_ about him. Even when Liz invites him to dinner and lunch on the weekends, he declines, always using his 'business in Bangor' as an excuse. Oh, he comes here in the evenings, but to be around Vicki to discuss the past and the Collins ancestors. I suppose it would have made for interesting conversation if they weren't just stuck on one ancestor."

"Who would that be?" asked Julia.

"Josette Collins. There's nothing really special about her, in my opinion, other than she jumped to her death at Widow's Hill."

"Anyone know why?"

"As far as I know, no one does. Roger and I aren't here when Barnabas and Vicki are together in this room, but I am glad that Vicki isn't as serious about the past as he. You may find that Barnabas could get a little…_too involved_ with the Josette Collins story. All we know is that he gets very remorseful whenever her death is mentioned."

Julia's mind was flooded with all kinds of theories of what could have _really _happened to the esteemed Josette Collins, but was interrupted when Elizabeth mentioned a family dinner.

"Dinner? With him? Oh, Liz! Really? He never shows up for dinner anyway," argued Roger.

"I want him to meet Julia tonight, Roger. He may find her as fascinating as you do," said Elizabeth.

"I think Julia may want to admit him to Wyndcliffe after she hears of his eccentricities."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Roger, tell me," said Julia, bracing for him to list a bunch of vampire traits.

"We never see him during the day."

_That's one_ counted Julia, mentally.

Roger continued. "He only stops by during the evenings."

_That's two._

"And he uses no electricity or phones."

_That's-_ "What?"

Elizabeth stepped in. "Barnabas refuses to use the electricity in the Old House."

Julia's eyes widened in disbelief. "Refuses?!"

"Yes, confirmed Roger. "You see, Barnabas is so enamored with history that he refused to continue with the electrical installations at the Old House. Thank goodness Liz had the plumbing put in before he moved in."

"So the house isn't complete?"

"The parlor, dining room, studies, library, and kitchen were remodeled for Carolyn and Jeb, but the bedrooms and servants' quarters were not yet touched. Luckily for Barnabas, he hired that Willie Loomis to finish them up. Willie was considered the scourge of Collinsport until Barnabas had turned his life around. Whatever he said to him, made that boy into the most respectful, humble, repentant, timid human being you could ever lay eyes upon," said Roger.

_A vampire can be very persuasive_ thought Julia. She guessed that this Loomis character was the vampire's reluctant slave. Vampires do need someone to look after them during the day, willing or unwilling.

Julia got up. "Well, I can't admit him into Wyndcliffe, but I can rest up to see him. I'll think I'll go upstairs to my room."

"May I walk with you?" asked Roger, following Julia to the foyer.

Elizabeth stood up as well. "Roger! She can manage on her own."

Before Julia could go upstairs, her eyes caught a certain portrait by the door. She stepped up to it, a notion of fear taking over her as she looked into the dark eyes of a grim, serious gentleman-ancestor of the past. He seemed to be staring down at her with a noted dislike.

"That's him."

Roger's voice interrupted Julia's trance. "I'm sorry, Roger, did you say something?"

He pointed at the portrait. "That is his namesake. The _original_ Barnabas Collins, now buried in England. _Our_ cousin is the splitting image of the man. In a way, it is disturbing just to look at him, knowing that his doppelganger is residing across the way."

"Yes," answered Julia, still taken by the portrait's expression. "Shall we go?"

Roger offered the doctor his arm, and she happily took it. It was painfully obvious to Julia that Roger was attracted to her, but Julia decided to be polite for now. Yet, she had to put her full focus on the _man_ in the portrait. She hopes that she will not back out once she meets him tonight. Too much was at stake for her to do so.

_By the way, I'm trying to decide whether or not in future chapters to refer to Julia and Eliot's marital home. Does anyone know whether or not the DS writers ever gave the location of Wyndcliffe Sanitarium? Just wondering, but I can do without._


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Barnabas Collins, the _original_ Barnabas Collins, with silver wolf-head cane in tow, marched to the main house to socialize with his relatives. Two weeks ago, he murdered Maggie Evans after she rejected his efforts to brainwash her into becoming his long-lost fiancée Josette DuPres Collins. Maggie's death was a crime of passion though. He wanted her for her strong resemblance to Josette. Yet, he underestimated her will to remain Maggie Evans, and she paid a horrible price for it. The three others, including the Collins' gardener, met their fatalities at his hands as well. The papers call their murders "tragedies"; Barnabas called it "survival." He had no illusion about who he was at all. He was one of the undead, _a vampire_, a loathsome creature that consumed blood from human beings. As for his young cousin, David Collins, Barnabas felt little remorse for the boy. Inwardly, he regretted having to turn on his own relative, especially a_ child_, but his secret must remain secure. David was told many times to not go around the Old House, but the boy would not listen. Barnabas even warned him, but the boy somehow got into the house, without Willie Loomis knowing it (and paying for that lack of knowledge with a beating), and found his coffin. Then, the boy tried to kill him, but his father prevented it, and sent him away to Barnabas' satisfaction.

But now, Barnabas has chosen the next "Josette": Victoria Winters. Unlike Maggie, Vicki embraced Josette's legacy. Barnabas relished the evening hours when he and Vicki would discuss the revered ancestor. He cherished her presence at the Old House, where she would spend countless hours (ever since David was sent away) wearing her perfume, and playing her music box, and admiring Josette's former room, which Willie Loomis, under Barnabas' supervision, restored to its antiquated luster, despite the bathroom built in it. One evening, during a storm, Vicki decided to stay over for the evening to Barnabas' delight, but he couldn't take advantage of her the way he did with Maggie since Burke Devlin, a businessman in Collinsport whom Vicki was dating, had took her back to the main house in his car. Oh, how he resented that man! The same man who, by sheer coincidence, resembled his most-despised uncle, Jeremiah Collins. But Barnabas was determined that this "Jeremiah" would not steal away his "Josette" again, even if it meant eliminating the man for good.

However, Barnabas had to focus on this gathering that he was attending. As he approached the house, Barnabas knew that he would be gently chastised by Elizabeth for missing another family dinner, and severely chewed out by Roger. Ever since he met his modern cousins, Barnabas developed a fondness for Elizabeth and contempt for Roger. There was definitely no love-loss between the men. Barnabas was naturally wary of Roger for his indignant treatment of his "English cousin". Luckily for him, he was able to avoid exposure by David's "madness" and expulsion to a nice sanitarium, one hundred miles away, where the doctors could treat him for his…"mental illness". And if Roger ever discovered his secret, he would have to be next, despite his affections for Elizabeth. Another annoyance that Barnabas must contend with is being introduced to an outsider whom Elizabeth had told him of before Julia's arrival. The only contact that he would prefer with one was when he needed to feed. However, Elizabeth sent an invitation to him, via Willie, and he was obligated to meet this friend of hers: a lady doctor. Despite his feelings for Liz, Barnabas held on to the antiquated belief that women belonged in the home to manage it in their husbands' absences and to see to their family's comforts. But Barnabas was a stranger in this new twentieth-century world, and he must adjust to it in order to blend in. He hopes that this meeting would be worth his time.

"Barnabas! You must really adjust your priorities for your family. Dinner was served over an hour ago," said Elizabeth, playfully chastising him. She allowed him to enter the foyer, and took his coat and cane.

"I'm terribly sorry, Elizabeth, but it was exasperating for my lawyer in England to contact the law office in Bangor. You may be glad to know that my business will come to a close shortly."

"That's marvelous! Come into the drawing room. I'll fix you a drink. What would you like?"

"A brandy will due."

"Very well. I will join everyone shortly."

"Is Vicki here this evening?" he asked, hoping for the positive.

"No, Barnabas. She is out with Burke. They had dinner with us before they left," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh," said Barnabas, disappointed.

When Barnabas entered the drawing room, he saw Roger sitting on the arm of the sofa, having probably his third scotch, and a lively conversation with a woman with shapely, unstocking legs. He noticed that some women wore these new kinds of stockings called pantyhose, which Elizabeth obviously wears, but Vicki doesn't (which he excuses), and other women, like this one, whom he encountered. Because Roger blocked his view, Barnabas couldn't see her, but he surmised that it was the widowed "lady doctor." Do widows freely advertise their legs now and days? And why would Roger callously consort with someone who recently lost her husband? She must be loose, for why would any widow allow for such behavior?

Barnabas walked further into the room and saw why Roger would not respect "decorum." Despite her age, she was a strikingly beautiful woman. Barnabas could imagine that she was twice as beautiful in her youth. She had red hair that rested on her shoulders, curled inward, seductive, doe-like hazel eyes, a wide mouth with dazzling teeth, and wore a green dress suit with a gold broach. Barnabas, questioning her attire, was intrigued by her laugh and smile. There was something mischievous about her smile that attracted him. Usually, he would never take a second look at someone like her, but he was hopelessly captivated.

Because Julia and Roger were engrossed in their conversation, Barnabas had to make his presence known.

"Good evening," he said, observing the two.

Roger and Julia turned to Barnabas, finally acknowledging his presence. Julia's heart stopped for a moment. It was him! Yes, anyone can look like an ancestor, but this was the _exact_ man from the portrait. The same dark, sinister, disapproving eyes, the same full lips, the same, proud, haughty exterior. She was amazed that she was looking at a real-life vampire! Such a shame that Eliot couldn't be there to marvel at this wonder of wonders. Yet, Roger was not awed at his cousin's presence.

"Barnabas," Roger said, dispassionately, "you're late for dinner. Again."

Barnabas swallowed his annoyance. "It was business as usual, Roger. You understand that, do you? Being co-owner of the Collins Fishing Fleet and Cannery? Unless Elizabeth is more of the owner in name and deed."

Roger jumped up, pointing the drink in Barnabas' direction. "Now see here, you limey bastard!"

"Gentlemen!" shouted Elizabeth, glaring at both brother and cousin, entering the drawing room. "In case the both of you have forgotten, we do have a guest in our midst. At least while she is here, try to act like you have breeding and class."

"I'm sorry, Liz," said Roger, ashamed for his behavior in front of Julia.

"I apologize as well, Elizabeth, and most certainly to Collinwood's extraordinary guest," said Barnabas, approaching Julia.

He gently took her hand from her lap and kissed it, stirring _something_ in Julia. "I am Barnabas Collins, madam. I assume that you are the "lady doctor" that Elizabeth had spoken of so fondly?"

Julia hated the term "lady doctor," but she excused it for this evening. "Yes, I am, Mr. Collins. I am Doctor Julia Hoffman. How do you do?"

"I am well, thank you," he said. Once Elizabeth served him his drink and took her seat in the chair near the sofa, Barnabas sat next to Julia. Julia was becoming weary with sitting in between two feuding Collinses.

"Elizabeth informed me that you practice at the sanitarium where young David currently resides," said Barnabas.

_Thanks to you, of course,_ thought Julia. "Yes. Unfortunately, I was still on sabbatical when he was admitted. I had pledged my assistance to both Liz and Roger if they need it."

"That's very kind of you, doctor," replied Barnabas. "I find it fascinating that women are taking professional roles in our society in this day and age. I suppose that your male peers found you all capable of practicing at their sides like with Elizabeth."

_He is annoying for a vampire._ "Well, some accept my and others' presence in the medical and business worlds, but, as women, we must have a thick skin to rise in the ranks, so to speak."

"No doubt at all," agreed Barnabas. When Julia mentioned "skin", he found himself thinking of that young "hippie" girl whose lifeblood he drained before meeting Maggie at the diner that night. "How long do you intend to stay?"

"Well, a few months of rest and relaxation will help in starting my life over. Although I just arrived, I already feel the stresses in my like depleting," she said, exaggerating. One of her biggest stresses was sitting next to her, unbeknownst to Barnabas.

"I give my condolences for your loss. I understand that it has been six months since your husband's death?"

Roger got up to pour himself another scotch. If he has to sit in that room and listen to Barnabas' voice, he may as well be settled by booze.

Julia nodded, unsettled that this _monster_ was interested in her life. "Yes. He died while gathering sources for his research in voodoo in the Caribbean."

Barnabas' eyebrow rose. "The Caribbean? Which island?"

"Martinique. Have you been there, Mr. Collins?"

Oh, yes, he been there, but he would not admit it. Martinique was the last place that Barnabas wanted to hear of ever again. That was where his most dreaded _Mistake_ lived, who followed him to Maine 172 years before, and destroyed his family and his life.

"No," he lied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and looking away from Julia, "I haven't been there."

Julia noted Barnabas' reaction. He's been there. And whatever happened there had led to him becoming a vampire. Nicholas told her that Barnabas' actions in Martinique had led to his downfall. She understood perfectly well why he wouldn't want to admit to his being there.

"It's a beautiful island paradise," she replied, reminiscing. "I was glad that Eliot was able to…well, in such a lovely environment. Perhaps I should go back there one day."

"Perhaps," said Barnabas, quietly. He decided to change the subject. "Your husband, Dr. Hoffman. How did he feel about your profession?"

_Here we go again._ "Eliot respected my profession, Mr. Collins. He respected my aspirations long before we married."

"Yes, Barnabas," interjected Roger, a little influenced, "unlike in whatever world you came from, there are those amongst our male population who are intrigued by the professional woman. The late and most esteemed Professor T. Eliot Stokes was one of them."

Barnabas' eyes widened. "_Stokes_?" He turned to Julia. "Your husband's surname was 'Stokes'?"

Julia mentally rolled her eyes. "Yes, and he respected my decision to keep my maiden name, Mr. Collins."

"Actually, I was thinking of a servant whom my namesake was close to in 1795. His name was Ben Stokes. It would be an excellent coincidence if your late husband was his descendant."

"He was."

The Collins family looked at Julia, surprised.

"Julia, you never told me that our families were closer than we imagined, even if we were separated by class," remarked Elizabeth, astonished.

"Well, it really wasn't much to bring up, really. Especially since Eliot was a descendant of your family's servant. This was known for years in the Stokes household, but I think that no one had wanted to make that connection with the richest family in Collinsport. I suppose Eliot feared being discriminated against by all of you," explained Julia.

"Nonsense! That was the past. We are all equal now, aren't we?" drawled Roger.

Elizabeth shook her head in embarrassment. Her brother has reached his legal limit for the evening.

"Perhaps to you and Elizabeth, Roger, but not to everyone. What do you think, Mr. Collins?"

"It doesn't bother me at all," he answered. "The past is the past, but how much did Professor Stokes know of his ancestor?"

Now they have reached that bridge to cross. Julia didn't want to give herself away since Eliot had no idea whether or not his ancestor knew of Barnabas' vampirism. But she knew since she not only read of it in Ben Stokes' diary, but Nicholas told her _all_ about him.

"Only that Ben Stokes had done well in his lifetime for himself and his family after being freed from servitude," replied Julia.

Barnabas agreed, relieved that that was all the Stokes household knew. "Yes, after my namesake departed for England."

Julia nodded. "What else do you know of him, Mr. Collins? I understand that you have a vast knowledge of the American Collins' legacy."

"It was passed down through the generations so that we would not forget our origins," he said. "I remember being told that Ben was my namesake's most loyal of servants, and that he taught Ben how to read and write."

"Your namesake sounded like a kind master," remarked Julia, locking eye contact with Barnabas.

"He was…he was. Well, I must be going."

Barnabas stood up, along with Julia and Elizabeth. Roger elected to stay seated.

"Of course, Barnabas. I am glad that you still came tonight," said Elizabeth. "Hopefully, you will stop by for lunch since your business is nearly complete?"

"We'll see, Elizabeth," he said.

While Elizabeth went to get his coat and cane, Barnabas turned to Julia. "It was a pleasure to meet you, doctor. Perhaps we could discuss more of the Stokes ancestry in the future?"

Julia forced a smile. "I don't see why not. Perhaps I could join in on your conversations with you and Vicki?"

Barnabas did not want that to happen. "Well, I-"

"I don't see why not, Barnabas," slurred Roger from the sofa. "I'm sure that Vicki is getting bored with the lovely and departed Josette. I think that a history buff like Vicki should also learn about the servants as well, and how even _they_ could come up in the world."

Julia and Barnabas both glared at Roger for different reasons, but Roger instantly fell asleep, his head reclined.

"I heard, and I apologize for Roger's inebriated state. I've warned him about this before, and in front of company, too!" said Liz, contrite, handing Barnabas his belongings.

"That's quite all right, Elizabeth," said Barnabas, putting on his coat. The women walked with him to the door.

"Well," he said turning to them, taking both of their hands to kiss. "Good night, ladies."

"Good night, Barnabas."

"Good night, Mr. Collins. I do look forward to those conversations."

"Likewise, doctor."

Once he left, Elizabeth and Julia retired to their bedrooms, leaving Roger to sleep it off on the sofa. They supposed that Mrs. Johnson will wake him and direct him to his room.

As he walked back to the Old House, Barnabas thought a lot about Doctor Hoffman. She was an extraordinary woman, but he sensed that she was more intelligent than she seemed. He did right by Ben in the past, but he never expected that the Stokes family would ever return to Collinwood. The late Professor Stokes obviously did not want to visit here. Why would his widow? And the way she observed him when he denied ever visiting Martinique? It was discomforting for him. This woman _knows_ something about him. He doesn't believe that she was _merely_ a visiting guest of Elizabeth's. He will need to find out more about this "lady doctor," and whether or not she was in fact married to Ben's descendant. If she wasn't, then Wyndcliffe Sanitarium will either have a new patient, or mourn for another esteemed member of Collinsport elite community.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Julia was finally settled at Collinwood, spending half of her time keeping company with Elizabeth and Roger, who apologized for his drunken comment concerning Eliot, and studying Eliot's notes on vampires and the Collins' family records from the eighteenth century. The records stated that Barnabas Collins was a respectable businessman who, after his uncle's, Jeremiah Collins', death, set sail for England to start his own business and family. When she researched Josette Collins, the records stated that she came to Collinwood to marry Jeremiah Collins, whom she met in Martinique. However, what attracted the doctor more was Barnabas' apparent obsession _with_ Jeremiah's wife, considering that she knew some other _details_ about his life. True to his routine, Barnabas would come over to discuss the family history with Vicki, favoring Josette Collins' history. Julia decided that she would not intrude upon their historical discussions. Besides, she still had to find a way to sneak into the Old House to find his coffin, and then destroy him during the daylight hours. Yet, the first obstacle was to get by Willie Loomis. She knew that being a slave to a vampire was horrible for the young man, but she also knew that Barnabas' powers will compel Willie to protect him and his agenda at ALL costs. One afternoon, she managed to meet him when Elizabeth brought her over to the Old House for Julia to see. Although he used construction hazards as an excuse to keep the women from roaming every part of the house, Julia couldn't believe how timid this reformed trouble-maker of Collinsport appeared. Julia couldn't believe that this man had a wild past! She even noted a bruise on his face, in which he explained had come from a "household accident," but Julia suspected _otherwise_. Yet, in spite of herself, Julia was rather intrigued by Barnabas. He was a murderous monster, but he was human at one point in time. For a vampire, he was handsome, charming, and in the right light, his eyes were a beautiful amber. He was probably the kindest man in the world, if what he said about "his namesake" teaching Ben was correct. But she can't think about that now. Those days are long gone for him. He is a danger to the family (as proven with David), and a danger to society, especially to young women like Victoria Winters.

While she was contemplating all of this in Rogers's study, which he lets her use while he is in town or at the cannery, a familiar, silky, sinister voice interrupted her thoughts:

"Good afternoon, my dear Julia."

Julia froze as she registered _the warlock's_ voice into her mind. She slowly looked up from her notes to see the glaring smile of the dark-haired, mustached demonic..._individual_ who murdered her husband and held her fate in his hands. Not wanting her fear to take hold, Julia straightened herself, put on her best poker face of nonchalance, and folded her hands on the desk. "Hello, Nicholas," she sighed. "Emphasis on _hell_."

"Now, Julia! Is that anyway to greet your partner in crime?" he asked, with mock affectation.

"I consider you a loan shark of a sort, not a partner in anything. What do you want this time?" she demanded, in her professional demeanor.

"Now Julia, don't be nasty. I simply came to see if you met your _target_."

"Yes, I have," she replied, sitting back in the chair.

Impatiently, Nicholas asked, "And?"

"Well, he isn't dead yet, if that's what you wanted to know. I'm still making plans to find that coffin and destroy him. It's not that easy, you know, when the vampire has a reluctant watchdog, and a family who is constantly wanting me at their side, making sure 'the Widow Hoffman' never has cause to be depressed."

"You should really consider that as a compliment, my dear. They find your company as pleasurable as I do," he said, smiling again. "Now what do you think of Barnabas Collins?"

"Besides being a bit annoying in his old-fashioned, conservative ways, he is well-mannered, charming when he wants to be, and...not entirely bad-looking."

"Of course," he sighed, nodding. "Julia, my dear, there has been a slight change of plans. I decided to spare his life."

Julia shot up from her seat, glaring down at the warlock. "The hell you did! We made a deal, Nicholas! You would free me if I got rid of this...this _monster_, and that is what is going to happen!"

Nicholas stood up as well, locking glares with Julia, but Julia was determined to hold her own.

"I will rearrange our plans in any way I choose, Doctor Hoffman! And you didn't let me finish. I decided to spare his life...for the time being."

Julia gave him a side-long glance. "What are you up to, Nicholas?"

"Well," he said, sitting down, "while I still want him dead, by your hands, of course, I don't want him to be killed off so soon. I want to be amused by his demise."

Julia sat back down. "Just like you were amused by Eliot's?"

"Not amused, my dear, but justified. Both of you failed to give me what _I_ wanted, and you will _obviously_ make up for _your_ failure. Now where was I? Ah, yes: Barnabas Collins' demise. I want his soul to be crushed! I want him to feel the exact same way that _my_ Angelique felt when he rejected her for that auburn-haired, expensive cow!"

"Angelique?" asked Julia, puzzled. "The one who cursed him?"

Nicholas grinned. "She was a feisty, pretty creature who would have excelled as a witch. Barnabas Collins, the ever-so prominent son of a shipping magnate, seduced Angelique away from me. She blindly believed his promises of love, and he became engaged to his beloved Josette DuPres, her mistress. I warned her about him. I told her that he thought nothing of her, that she was only just a whore to him. That he would never marry her! However, she somehow managed to get him in front of a minister, but he murdered her."

"Why?" asked Julia, curious.

"Because she loved him, and he would not grant her the love she deserved. I was there the night he killed her. I tried to persuade her to return to Martinique with me, but she held on to the false hope that he would learn to love her. When she discovered that he was leaving her, she tried to... _persuade_ him to stay. Instead, he killed her in cold blood so that he could run off with his fancy trollop. But with her dying breath, she cursed him rightly with his everlasting punishment, and I vowed to make sure that he remained forever a vampire, suffering for his sin against her"

"Then why kill him? Surely he is still suffering with the curse?""

Nicholas paused for a moment to control his rage. "But he wants a mate, Julia. I can't let that happen. I was proud of the dearly-departed Evans girl for refusing his wish for her to be Josette. But now, he seems to be smitten by a certain young lady who resides here at Collinwood."

Julia hates it when Nicholas secretly ponders things in his head. It makes her more anxious to wonder what is going through that evil mind of his.

"What are you thinking about, Nicholas?" she asked, a little shaky.

Nicholas turned his dark eyes upon her, with that ever agitating smile of his. "Tell me something, doctor: If you were a human-turned-vampire, what would you desire most of all?"

Julia answered, "The twenty-something governess who resides at Collinwood?"

"You can do better than that, Julia."

Julia thought about it and answered, wide-eyed, "...To be human again."

Nicholas smiled sadistically. "Bravo, my dear! Exactly! Your job now is to use your..._scientific talents_ to give him his humanity...for the time being. I know that you are more than capable to do so, due to your..._other_ experiment. Hmm?"

"And afterwards?"

"Once he is human, and has the love of his existence, we will take her away from him, and, being dejected and broken, he will beg for permanent death."

"And how will he have her as a human man? Victoria Winters is kind to Barnabas, but she is in love with another."

Nicholas smirked. Julia was getting exasperated by his seemingly secret knowledge.

"Nicholas! If you plan on doing something to that girl-"

"Why would you care, Julia?"

"Perhaps I'm sick of seeing people die!"

"Are you losing your nerve, doctor?"

Julia got up and walked around the desk, her back to Nicholas, who was observing her every move. "Of course not! I'm just tired of the whole thing. Why even go through all of this?"

Nicholas got up and walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her skin crawl. "My dear, where is your sense of adventure? After all, entitled rich men like Barnabas Collins deserve this sort of thing to happen to them. He cares for no one else's feelings or desires but his own. And you would be saving this Miss Winters from that fate of indifference."

Julia turned to him. "You won't kill her?"

"That would not serve my purpose. Let Barnabas see her living happily ever after with this man that she prefers to him. This will be fun, Julia. At least, for me."

Julia nodded. "I suppose that if Barnabas was still chained to his coffin, you would not have had any need for me." She walked back to the desk, and leaned against it, facing her demonic enslaver.

"With him chained in the coffin, I would not have been so concerned about him. But since that Loomis boy had freed him, my peace of mind has been disturbed."

"I always thought that nothing could disturb you, Almighty Blair," smirked Julia, folding her arms.

This time, Nicholas was not smiling. "You're very fortunate that I adore your sarcasm, Julia. Now, let's talk about Roger Collins."

Julia asked, alert, "What about him?"

He seems quite fond of you, Julia. Perhaps...a little _too_ fond of you?"

"Roger has nothing to do with this, Nicholas. You leave him alone!"

"I have no qualms with Mr. Roger Collins at all, my dear. That is, unless he distracts you from your task."

"He won't. Roger and I are only friends. That's all."

"I hope that it doesn't develop into anything beyond that, Julia. I would really hate to have his blood on _our_ hands, too."

"You killed Eliot!"

"You are responsible for his death as well, doctor, and don't you forget it! "

"Get out," she demanded, standing up straight. Her hazel eyes burned with indignation.

"Fine, fine, Julia. I'll leave for now. Just remember, my dear: come up with an idea of giving Barnabas Collins his humanity. And do it quickly."

And with that, he disappeared before her very eyes. Julia could never get use to Nicholas' proclivities to appear and reappear at his leisure.

_So, Barnabas Collins' life is to be spared for internal suffering, huh? Well, so be it. Whatever it takes to ensure my freedom from that grinning bastard in the gray suit will be done._

Julia sat back at Roger's desk, brainstorming ways to help the vampire regain his humanity. After fifteen minutes, her smiled grew as a solution finally came to her...

Later that evening, Barnabas and Vicki were discussing their favorite subject in the drawing room: the life of Josette DuPres Collins. In the midst of their discussion, Julia, dressed in a white blouse, black capris, and flat slippers, with her hair tied back in a ponytail, entered the room. "Good evening, you two," greeted Julia, smiling, noting the second bastard in a gray suit.

"Oh, good evening, Doctor Hoffman," beamed Vicki.

"Good evening, doctor," replied Barnabas, annoyed that Julia had intruded upon his time with his prospective "Josette." Yet, when he looked at her, he noticed, to his astonishment, that the doctor was wearing _short pants_. _Short pants_! On his prowling for victims, Barnabas noted that some women actually wore short and long pants, and those shorter than Julia's, but he never thought that he would see them on the "lady doctor."

"Doctor,you are wearing short pants," he said, eyeing her black capris.

Julia looked down at them and shrugged. "Am I, Mr. Collins? You might not have noticed, Mr. Collins, that they are a part of women's fashion in this day and age."

"She's right, Barnabas," agreed Vicki. "They are worn by women now and days. I have a couple of pairs in my closet as we speak."

Barnabas' eyes bulged. Victoria, too? "Surely, Vicki, you would not wear them in public? What would Mr. Devlin think?"

"Well," smiled, Vicki, "he thinks they're cute on me. Especially when we go on picnics and to the beach."

_Josette would never allow herself to be seen in that manner, _thought Barnabas.

He supposed that once he has Vicki to himself, he will have her to dispose of such items of clothing. "Well, doctor, it was nice conversing with you, but Vicki and I were in the middle of a discussion."

"About Josette and the past again?" inquired Julia, walking behind the sofa, standing over the history buffs. "Yes, we were, Doctor Hoffman. Would you like to join us?" asked Vicki. "You said at dinner that you would discuss Professor Stokes' ancestry."

"Or rather his ancestor, Ben Stokes," grinned Julia, watching for Barnabas' reaction.

He cringed to know _exactly_ what she knew. "I don't think that it is the proper time-"

"Actually," interrupted Vicki, "I would love to hear about Professor Stokes' ancestor. Doctor Hoffman said that you know of him, too, Barnabas."

Barnabas was sickened at Julia's self-satisfied smile. This woman was agitating him to no end!

"I can tell you about Ben some other time if you like, Vicki," offered Julia, showing that she was not intentionally intruding (although she was).

"Oh, no, Doctor Hoffman. Please stay. Come sit with us," encouraged Vicki, scooting closer to Barnabas, which did not bother him at all.

Julia was thankful that she was sitting by Vicki rather than Barnabas. Barnabas was grateful for that as well.

"I'm surprised that you are willing to discuss Ben Stokes, doctor. Wouldn't that dishonor your late husband's memory of 'rising above the servant class'?"

_I am getting very tired of you._ "No, it wouldn't, Mr. Collins. Eliot was not ashamed of his ancestry. He knew whom to speak of it, and whom not to speak of it," said Julia. "Why don't you tell us what you know of Ben Stokes first?"

Julia crossed her legs, and Barnabas was enticed by the way the "short pants" fitted her legs like a second skin. However, he shook off his attraction.

"Joshua Collins bought him from prison as his indentured servant," began Barnabas. "While the master of Collinwood saw nothing worthwhile about Ben, my namesake saw potential in Ben to better himself, thus leading to him teaching him to be literate."

"That's sounds about right," concurred Julia. "As stated in Mr. Stokes' diary."

Barnabas nearly choked. Ben _wrote_ a diary? About his life? About him? He had to find out more. "That's interesting, Doctor Hoffman. Yet, you never mentioned this _alleged_ diary before... until now."

"We never had a chance to discuss Ben Stokes... until now, Mr. Collins," countered Julia.

A strand of red hair fell from her ponytail, stirring the repressed lust that he refused to release. He rather that it happen with Vicki, not this aggravating woman. "I'm sure that my family would have known about it."

"But how could they, Mr. Collins, when Ben remained in Collinsport while your namesake traveled to England?" reasoned Julia.

As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. "What did he write about?"

_Time for the kill._ "He wrote of his impoverished childhood, his desperate life of crime, his servitude with your ancestors, his coming up as a prosperous farmer, his marriage and family, and...there was a small passage about a...certain scandal in the Collins family that he mentioned."

Barnabas was officially alarmed. "What kind of scandal?"

Julia focused on Barnabas, ignoring Vicki, who was also deeply interested. "A marital scandal between a Collins and a servant. Know anything about that...Mr. Collins?"

She knew. She knew everything about him. Whether or not she was the legal widow of a Stokes didn't matter. This woman knew his secret through that unholy marriage with that moon-eyed vindictive bitch who made his life hell. However, he remembered another. A man who was as evil and vindictive as she. A man who, while cradling the lifeless body of the she-devil, determined that Barnabas would remain with the curse for all eternity. Yes, Barnabas blamed Angelique for causing Josette and Jeremiah to elope, and for causing his sister to be seriously ill, but it was _that_ man who caused his mother and sister to die, and _his_ Josette to jump from that cliff. But _his_ marriage to the witch Angelique Bouchard must never be revealed. And _this_ woman _must_ be silenced, but after he determines exactly how much she knows.

"There wasn't any scandal, doctor. I believe that perhaps you misunderstood this diary, if it's even real."

"Oh, but it is. It is currently in _our_ possession. Or rather mine. Eliot never got a chance to read the whole thing. I'm almost at the end myself."

Barnabas' face dropped._ No, it couldn't be! Why would my most loyal servant, who protected me in my early days as a vampire, betray me in such a manner as to pass such secrets down to his descendants for this arrogant heifer to use against me?_ "I don't believe you, doctor. I want to see this book," demanded Barnabas, coldly glaring at Julia.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Collins, a prized, century-old artifact such as that diary, is guarded by our family, and therefore, inaccessible to inquiring outsiders such as yourself," countered Julia, enjoying the panic in his eyes.

But she also saw a plot forming in them as well. Against her. She needed to make him angry enough to want to come after her, so that she could lure him into the first phase of Nicholas' plan against him.

"But to continue, there was a scandal in which a Collins gentleman married a servant. And...it implied that the _same_ Collins gentleman had murdered her before his..._sudden_ absence to England. Supposedly over a widowed Collins named Josette?"

Barnabas had enough, jumping up from his seat. "That is a lie! I don't believe that Ben had ever wrote such things!"

Julia remained seated, keeping her voice under control. "But I read the diary myself, Mr. Collins."

"I think you're fabricating this fairy tale, _Doctor_ Hoffman! I think that you are a bitter, lying spinster who's here to make trouble for the Collins family. You were never married to a Stokes! And my ancestor had good reason to kill that vile-"

Before he realized it, Barnabas had unintentionally confirmed a hidden historical truth that he had determined to not be revealed: his namesake, of rather he himself, was married in Collinsport before his supposed voyage to England. Vicki was pale, shocked by the revelation, while Julia was amused by what took place. His rage was incensed against that doctor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Collins," said Julia, without remorse, "but history can never be changed by a few simple fancies. I'm also sorry that you don't believe that I was married to Eliot, but unlike you, I am not a bitter spinster, or in your case, a bitter bachelor. Good night, Vicki. I'm going to bed."

Julia left, triumphant in provoking Barnabas to anger. Vicki, speechless of what happened, stood up and said, "I'm disappointed in you, Barnabas."

He was shocked to hear Vicki say such a thing. "Do you really believe her, Vicki? Obviously, the doctor has other motives for being here. I suspect that she has manipulated her way into this household for mischievous purposes."

"She _was_ invited here by Elizabeth, Barnabas, remember? And despite whether or not what she said was true, you were cruel to say those things to her. I know that she doesn't seem so, but Doctor Hoffman is still mourning Professor Stokes. You should have seen her with her photo album. The pictures and stories she shared with me and Mrs. Stoddard. She and her husband were very happy together. I understand that you wanted to hide certain factors in your family's history, but Doctor Hoffman was merely reporting on what she read. It had nothing to do with you or what you told me and the family."

"But she will tell Elizabeth and Roger, and Roger will surely gloat over this piece of information!"

"If it makes you feel better, I will speak to Doctor Hoffman and ask her to not tell them for your sake, as a favor to me," suggested Vicki, sympathetic.

Barnabas hated to be sympathized by anyone, especially Vicki. He wanted her to cherish the history _he_ told her, not be ashamed of it as his prospective bride. If she grows more curious about the truth, what would he do? He didn't want to kill her as well to protect himself and his past. Something has to be done. If he eliminated the doctor, Vicki will eventually forget about what she heard and accept Barnabas for what he could offer as her eternal husband.

"Very well, Vicki. I will leave that business to you," he said, resigned to his newly-formed task.

"And" she added, "I want you to apologize to Doctor Hoffman tomorrow evening."

Now he was more determine to kill that vile bitch. "For you, Vicki, I will do so. Tomorrow evening."

She gave him a hug. "Thank you, Barnabas. I'll speak to her now. Would you like for me to see you out before I go upstairs?"

Barnabas shook his head. "No, my dear. I will see myself out. Good night."

"Good night," she returned.

He kissed her hand and departed.

As he trekked through the moon-lit darkness, all that Barnabas could think of was how sweet the blood of Doctor Julia Hoffman (Stokes) would taste once he sinks his fangs into her neck, listening to her agonizing screams with raw pleasure.

_Thanks again to all who read, review, favorite, and follow :) Get ready for MY version of that popular bedroom scene next week..._


	5. Chapter 5

It was two o'clock in the morning, and _deathly_ quiet at Collinwood, when a bat flew threw Julia's opened bedroom window. The bat materialized into the form of Barnabas Collins, whose shadow fell upon Julia's bed. He spent a few moments gazing upon the form that was "peacefully sleeping," musing that the form will soon have a _permanent and peaceful_ rest.

_It's a pity_, he thought, _that such exotic beauty should depart from this world. But this insolent woman will NOT put me in danger any further. _

He crept towards the bed, his fangs extracted, ready to drain the doctor dry of her life-sustaining blood when Barnabas heard a click. The room illuminated with artificial light as Barnabas' head snapped to the left to see the mocking smile of his most detested nemesis, Doctor Julia Hoffman.

"Good evening, Barnabas Collins," she greeted, putting out her cigarette in the ashtray of her desk.

She was dressed in a pink chiffon nightgown and robe to match, her hair comb neatly over her shoulders. "I've been waiting for you for a very long time, you know. Usually, I would have been asleep by this time, but from our earlier confrontation, I sensed that you wanted to... do away with me. Am I correct?"

She was tantalizing for an aggravating woman, but he would not be intimidated nor swayed from his intention.

"You are correct, Doctor Hoffman, or whoever you are," said Barnabas, slowly approaching his prey. "However, this night, you won't live to spread your vicious insinuations anymore."

As he rushed towards her, Julia jumped up, thrusting a silver, shining, crucifix into his view, and he quickly retreated to a corner , covering his face with his cape-like coat. "Put it away! Put it away!" he begged.

But Julia shook her head, walking closer to him. "I don't think so, Mr. Collins. After all, you should have known that being married to a Stokes, let alone an expert in the occult, that I would have taken every precaution to safeguard myself from you, _including_ putting a dummy in my bed. I have a proposition for you. A proposition that will change your life, and preserve the lives of would-be innocent victims."

"I am open to discussing any proposition you like, but you must put away that blasted crucifix," he said, in agonizing dread.

"I can't do that, Barnabas. You and I both know that if I put this object away, you will kill me, and I need you to listen to my proposition, and consider its benefits."

"I can't consider your proposition if I am distracted by that horrid thing! If you put it away, I won't harm you, and I will listen to what you have to say."

Julia thought for a moment. "Alright, Barnabas. Stay where you are."

She backed to her desk, keeping the crucifix fixed on the vampire. Once Julia got to her desk, she stood by it, and slid the holy object under her place mat. "It's gone, Barnabas. You may turn to me."

Reluctantly, Barnabas did as the doctor told him and faced her, humiliated that he was at this woman's mercy. "How much of me did Ben write?"

"Everything. At first, I thought that Ben Stokes was a delusional individual. But then, I met you at Liz's gathering," said Julia, excluding Nicholas Blair's role in her seeking out Barnabas. She needed for him to believe that this was all her idea, without knowing that_ the warlock_ was behind their meeting.

"What is your proposition? What do you want from me?"

"I want you...to be human again," she replied.

He laughed. "That's impossible, doctor! I can never be human again. I am cursed with this..._burden_ for all eternity, and not even you can help me. You know that from what you read."

"What if I told you I could? That I could make it possible for you to see the sunlight again? To live as I do? As Elizabeth? As...Vicki?"

Imagining the chance to court Vicki as a man whom she could love, he asked, curiously, "How?"

"I hypothesized, Barnabas, that you..._consume_ living beings' blood because your blood can not sustain you in your condition. Therefore, I intend to introduce a serum that will alter your blood's cellular structure in order to revitalize your organs, thus making you as...one of the living."

"Your idea is rather intriguing, doctor. But there is a high price to pay if you fail," said Barnabas, determined to have some control in this situation.

"I won't fail," answered Julia, with 100 percent confidence.

"But if you do?"

Julia narrowed her eyes and said, "I...won't...fail."

Barnabas studied the small-framed woman before him. She seemed confident about her proposal.

"Are there others like me? Is that why you're so sure? Have you cured others like me?" he asked, with a fragment of hope.

Julia shook her head. "You're the first vampire I'd ever encountered. I'm sure that Eliot would have loved to meet you, but he would had hated my proposition since it would take away from him studying you as your are."

She laughed, but Barnabas did not find that amusing. "Has he met others like me?"

"Unfortunately for him, no?"

"Why are you offering this, doctor? What do you want in return?"

"A peace of mind, and the joy of not seeing another young woman victimized by you."

Barnabas shook his head. "No. I don't believe that you are making this..._incredible_ offer without you wanting something in return. What do you want?"

"Just as I said: a peace of mind and the joy of not seeing another young woman victimized by you."

"And just as I said, doctor: I don't believe you."

Julia shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Are you more concerned about my gain in this, or are you more concerned about _losing_ Vicki Winters to a normal, younger, living man?"

Barnabas, excited about the prospects of this _supposed_ cure, relented. "Alright, Doctor Hoffman. You win...for now. When shall we start this...treatment?"

Julia smiled, further irritating Barnabas. "As soon as I can set up a laboratory at a inconspicuous location."

"I wouldn't had had it any other way, doctor. I will inform Willie to prepare the cellar for this treatment, and to provide whatever is needed. I trust that you know what you are doing."

"Of course, Barnabas. I haven't become the director of Wyndcliffe Sanitarium based on looks alone, you know," she mused. "Now you may leave. Good night."

Barnabas crossed to the window, ready to depart as quickly as possible. Before he began his transformation, Julia stopped him.

"One more thing, Barnabas."

"Yes," he said, irritated.

"If you try at any time to kill me before you are cured, there is _someone else_ who knows what I'm doing, and will seek retribution once it's discovered that I'm dead."

"Who?"

"Eliot _did_ have brothers who are aware of you. I'm sure that they will love to meet you."

"Why didn't they come themselves. Why would they send _you_?"

Julia quickly answered, "Because they are unaware of the letters that I addressed to each of them that are to be opened upon my death. So, is my well-being in tact?"

Barnabas glared at her. "For now, Doctor Hoffman...until you fail."

Barnabas transformed into a bat and flew out her window. Julia let out a sigh of relief.

"Hard's part over,"she said to herself. She stayed up to go over her plans, enjoying two cigarettes in the process.

_Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks again for all reviews :)_


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Julia's laboratory was ready to operate. After calling in a favor from Dave and some other colleagues, Julia was able to get all the beakers, test tubes, syringes, chemicals, cotton balls, and other medical supplies that she needed, and delivered to the Old House. When questioned by them, especially Dave, she only said she was treating ' a patient in need.' Dave knew that it was one of the Collinses, but he was kept in the dark on exactly _who_. As for the family, Julia and Barnabas explained that he had a recurring illness that plagued him in England, and that Julia was serving as his private physician. To Vicki's satisfaction, Barnabas did apologize to the doctor beforehand, who accepted graciously, to Barnabas' chagrin. Once she received word from Willie that the cellar was ready for her usage, Julia hurriedly prepared to go to the Old House to set up her lab. As she was leaving for the Old House, Roger hurriedly came down the stairs.

"Julia, wait!" he called.

With her hand on the doorknob, Julia turned to him. "Yes, Roger?"

"Are you on your way to the Old House?"

"Yes, the medical equipment I requested was delivered to the Old House this morning. I'm going there to prepare for Barnabas' treatment."

"But he is not there, Julia. Surely you could postpone until he returns this evening," said Roger.

"I need to have everything prepared so that we could start his treatment immediately," replied Julia.

"Is it really that serious?"

"Enough to make sure that all of the materials that I requested are available for my usage. I better not keep Willie waiting. I have to direct him in where to place everything. I didn't think that you cared, Roger."

"I don't, but...I know that you must go now, but I was wondering if perhaps you will join me for dinner this evening?"

Surprised, Julia asked, "Are you asking me on...a date, Roger Collins?"

Roger laughed nervously. "I know that it seems inappropriate, but it is just a platonic dinner to get away from Collinwood, and to enjoy an evening in a comfortable and quiet restaurant."

"Roger, that is very sweet of you, but I have to focus on Barnabas' treatment this evening. Maybe some other time?"

"Very well, the invitation is...always open, Julia. I will let you be on your way. Would you like for me to drive you to the Old House and back? The police still haven't caught that maniac who murdered the Evans girl."

"I'll be fine, Roger. Besides, I'm not sure how long I will be over at the house, and I don't want to keep you waiting, especially since you and Barnabas can't seem to stand each other in the same room."

"True," nodded Roger, "but I am willing to tolerate being in his presence so that I could insure your safety."

Julia was flattered by Roger's self-sacrifice to see her back and forth to the main house safely.

"As tempting as that is, Barnabas will require complete discretion of his illness. But I'll tell you what: I will take my car to the Old House, and you would not have to worry. Alright?"

Roger sighed. "Alright, Julia. Just remember that the dinner invitation will always be open."

"I'll keep that in mind, Roger. I will return as soon as I'm finished with his first treatment. Good-bye."

"Good-bye," said Roger. He watched her drive off before closing the double doors.

At the Old House, as Julia was putting everything into its place in that dark, cob-webbed strung cellar, illuminated by candelabras, she noted Barnabas' coffin, several feet from where she will work. The sight of it did not disturb her, but it made her reflect on her own mortality should she fail in her attempts to humanize the "sleeping" vampire. She remembered the last experiment she conducted with Eliot by her side, working day and night, to produce _the thing_ that Nicholas wanted. She started to tear up as she thought about the horrible consequences of their failure: his death and her "servitude" to Nicholas Blair. Just then, Willie came down the stone steps, bringing another cushioned chair with him. "This the last of everythin', Doctor Hoffman. Anythin' else?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No, that's it Willie. Thank you," she said, opening the box of test tubes on the marble table.

Willie was about to go upstairs when he asked, "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yes, go ahead," replied Julia, turning from the box to face him.

As Willie was opening his mouth, Barnabas' coffin caught his eye. "Can we go upstairs first?"

Julia looked over at the coffin. "Willie, I guarantee you that Barnabas _is_ dead. At least, at four o'clock in the afternoon. You have nothing to fear. Ask me your question."

However, Willie was reluctant to continue. "Can we go upstairs, please? It's real creepy talkin' in front of him."

Julia sighed. "Alright, Willie. Let's go." As soon as they entered the parlor, with Barnabas' twentieth century portrait staring down on them in the same disapproving manner as his original one, Willie felt safe enough to express himself.

"Why ya wanna help him?" he blurted. "Barnabas said ya know all about him. Ya know he killed others, including Maggie Evans, and ya wanna help him?!"

"I wouldn't call it 'helping' him, per se, but just...curing him of an 'illness' that would continue to pose as a danger to society."

"But how do ya know that your cure for him is gonna work? He could come out to be ten times worser than he is now!" argued Willie.

Julia nodded. "Perhaps, but I'm sure that he'll be as human as you and me, vulnerable to defeat and death. He can do no one any harm afterwards without risking arrest."

She touched the healing bruise on his face, causing him to flinch. "And you will never have to worry about being beaten by Barnabas ever again."

"That'll be good if it was true."

"Why do you say that?"

"Barnabas says that nothin' will change, that'll I'll never be free of him," said Willie, quivering.

Julia gave him a maternal smile. "Don't worry, Willie. Things will change. Just trust me. Everything will be all right. I'll come back later this evening when I know he's up and about. Good bye, Willie."

"Bye, Doctor Hoffman," he said, as she left Collinwood to run some "medical" errands.

Two months later, after getting Barnabas used to twentieth century medical equipment, including the stethoscope and hypodermic needle that gave him pause, Julia was pleased with the fruitful results. In the beginning, Barnabas had no pulse, no desire for food (Julia kept him fed with blood that she acquired from Collinsport Hospital with discretion), and an over-sensitivity to sunlight. Now, Barnabas has a heartbeat, an appetite for soup (with a lingering taste for blood), and is able to rise from his coffin an hour before dusk. The only downsides to treating Barnabas was his complaint of the needle, which Julia thought served him right for the many times he bit his victims, and his constant, constant reminisces of 1795. Oh, how many times must she hear the same story of his "perfect" fiancée, of Angelique cheating him out of his "perfect" romance, and how he was disenfranchised of the "perfect" life with his "perfect" prospective wife? Julia wished he had an "off" button for her to press whenever he goes on these nostalgic tirades.

But at the same time, Julia felt a _little_ sorry for Barnabas. Despite his murderous history, his threats to her for failure, his cold demeanor, and his plans for Burke Devlin's demise, Barnabas was a _very_ lonely man, seeking companionship from someone like Vicki. Yet, as Julia observed, Victoria Winters seemed to favor Burke over Barnabas. Yes, Vicki liked Barnabas, and shared the same love for the past as he, but Julia guessed that if presented with a choice, Vicki would choose Burke. But she wouldn't inform Barnabas of her theory.

"Well, Barnabas," said Julia, packing her stethoscope into her medical bag," I'm proud to say that you are becoming more human by the moment. How is your appetite?"

"It's about the same, doctor, except that I was able to eat a chicken leg that Willie prepared." said Barnabas, relishing the aftertaste. "Though it was rare."

Julia gave a satisfied grunt as she took notes in her notebook. "Very good. Your appetite for human food is progressing, though slowly. Any discomforts?"

"None."

"Good. Roll up your shirt sleeve."

After he received the second of three weekly injections that progressed from a daily one after his first heartbeat, Barnabas rolled down his sleeve and fastened his cuff link while Julia recorded another dosage into her notebook. She was very proud of what she was accomplishing, but she was disconcerted that the closer that Julia comes to success, the closer Barnabas was to his own destruction. But then again, _she_ was the one who came up with the cure on Blair's order. Soon it would be over and she can move on with her life and her career at Wyndcliffe.

While the doctor recorded his answers, she was oblivious to Barnabas taking in glances of her in a black, shimmering dress with matching shoes, headband, and jewelry. Her eyes were lined in kohl and she wore light make-up. In the two months that she has been treating him, she had never dressed this way before. He wondered why would she dress more..._elegantly_ than her usual dress suits. Was she trying to..._entice_ him for her own arrogant pleasure? If she was, the doctor will be sorely disappointed at his resistance.

"Doctor Hoffman, I will admit that you are succeeding in your cure for me. I look forward to the day when Vicki accepts my hand in marriage, and forgets about Burke Devlin for good," he said, watching for a reaction.

_You hope_, thought Julia, packing her notebook into her medical bag.

She didn't even stir at his statement.

"Julia, do you happen to know whether or not Vicki will be at the main house this evening?"

"I suspect that she may be there this evening if she doesn't have any plans with Burke," she answered, shattering his theory. "You must have more plans to discuss Josette and the Collins family of old."

"Not just that, but...since I am recovering well from my..._illness_, I want to make my intentions known to her."

Turning to the seated vampire, Julia laughed. "Barnabas, you can't even join the family for breakfast, let alone pay court to her. We need more time."

"Can't you increase the dosage?"

"Unless you want to risk adverse side effects, no. Leave the dosages to me, Barnabas. Now, I must be going."

"Of course, it is nearly dinner time. Why are you dressed like that? Is there a special event going on at Collinwood tonight?"

"Actually, I have dinner plans outside of Collinwood this evening."

"Oh? Dinner plans? With whom?" he inquired, curious.

Julia laughed again, causing Barnabas to feel indignation. "How marvelous!"

"What is, doctor?"

"You have never once asked me of my plans until now," she said, studying her patient. "I wonder _why_."

"I never needed to ask since you were quite devoted to curing me of my most..._dreadful_ ailment. Suddenly, you have... _elegant_ dinner plans with someone else other than the family. I would like to know with whom."

"First off," began Julia, "I was devoted to this cure for a reason. Now that you are nearing humanity, I don't have to be so occupied with monitoring your condition anymore. And lastly, my personal time is none of your business."

"It _is_ my business if you should happen to reveal my cure to some stranger!"

"And why would I do that when, if you remember, I am aiding a wanted murderer? And I can also be arrested for harboring information from the police concerning four murders, including Maggie Evans'?"

"You are a _lonely_ widow, Doctor Hoffman. I'm sure that the compliments of a..._flattering_ gentleman would perhaps..._loosen_ your tongue."

Julia narrowed her eyes at him, leaning against the table by the railings, her arms crossed. "Who said it _was_ a gentleman?"

"Then another lady doctor perhaps?" he questioned. "Or is it Doctor Woodard and his charming wife with whom you also visit at times?"

"You should be thankful that it is _not_ Dave. He is amongst many who is still looking for the maniac killer. But you will know soon enough. You may just find that I will be spending some time with this individual. But mainly for professional and platonic reasons."

Barnabas sighed. "If that is the case, then tell me who it is."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it is my business to know whether or not this person could be a danger to this experiment and to me."

"And to me and Willie, mind you. Barnabas, you will have to trust that I am more than capable in keeping this cure confidential. If I couldn't, I would had exposed you long ago, without a thought to curing you. Furthermore, I do not discuss my patients with others, except if another physician is involved, and in this case, there isn't."

Barnabas stood up and walked up to Julia. "I demand to know who is it...Doctor Hoffman."

Julia closed the gap between them. "I told you, Barnabas, that you will know soon enough. If you're thinking of ending my life now, you should remember what I said about Eliot's brothers the night I presented you with the cure."

Before Barnabas could respond, there was a knock on the door. He and Julia looked at the double doors, one with suspicion and the other with expectancy.

"I wonder who _that_ could be," smirked Julia.

Barnabas was not amused. "It could be Vicki, but then again, perhaps someone you know?"

"Would you like for me to answer the door and see?" asked Julia.

"I will answer my own door, thank you!" rebuffed Barnabas.

He opened the door to find, to his chagrin, Roger Collins, dressed in a dark suit, with a bouquet of roses in tow. Roger frowned when his eyes laid on Barnabas' crossed features.

"Good evening, Barnabas. I am here for Julia."

"I am sure that you are," said Barnabas, glaring at Julia.

Julia grabbed her medical bag. "Don't mind him, Roger. Barnabas is always moody after treatments. Are those for me, by any chance?"

"Well, they are definitely not for Barnabas," replied Roger. "It would be silly for me to bring him roses. Just imagine him accepting them!"

Both Julia and Roger laughed at the thought of it while Barnabas kept his temper in check.

"I need to drop off my medical bag and get my purse from my room before we go to dinner, Roger. But first, Barnabas and I have something to discuss between doctor and patient."

Julia knew that Barnabas wanted to have a tirade about her dinner date for the evening.

"That's fine, Julia. I will wait for you in the car," said Roger, returning to his vehicle, without taking his leave of Barnabas.

Barnabas quickly closed the door, blocking her way.

"Have you taken leave of your senses, Doctor Hoffman?!"

Julia replied, "Excuse me?"

"Roger Collins? Of all people, Roger Collins?! He should be the last person with whom you would have a private dinner!"

"As I said before, it's merely for platonic and professional reasons, Barnabas. You have nothing to worry about."

"He could easily find out about the treatments just by asking _certain_ questions!"

"Well, he won't get the answers from _me_. We wouldn't be discussing you anyway. You do remember that he has a son at Wyndcliffe Sanitarium, right?"

"And why would you be discussing young David with him?" inquired Barnabas, arms folded.

"Because Roger wants David to be cured from his...'mental illness'. He has been asking me to lunch and dinner for a while now, and I have been convincing him of his need to talk about David. We agreed to combine both. Now, if you will excuse me."

But Barnabas refused to budge. "I don't like that you are getting close to Roger. And furthermore, I don't approve of this..._relationship_ that is forming between you and him. You shall cancel this dinner."

"Forgive me, Barnabas, but the last I remember, my father died five years ago. You may rule over Willie, but you surely don't rule over me. I will have dinner with whomever I please. I never stopped you from seeing Vicki during the treatments, so you will extend that same respect to me."

Barnabas backed Julia into the stair railing. "I am not accustomed to having my orders disobeyed, doctor. I still have the remainder of my powers." "

Well, then...in that case..."

Julia pulled out the crucifix from her medical bag, and held it to his face. To his astonishment, Barnabas was compelled to back away from the clever doctor, and to be humiliated again by her surprise defenses.

"So, you are still afraid of the cross, aren't you, Barnabas? Now that we know where each of us stand, I suggest that you move out of my way."

The reluctant vampire once again submitted to Julia's order.

"Now, I will see you on Friday for the last injection for the week. Good evening, Barnabas."

As soon as Julia exited the house, Barnabas angrily slammed the door, reeling over being thwart by that middle-aged bitch once again. He needed a plan, a fool-proof plan that will have Doctor Hoffman at his mercy for good. He could kill her, but she would be waiting for him with that infernal crucifix, and whatever vampiric repellant that would further put his neck under her foot. And if he did succeed in killing her, he would have to deal with her brothers-in-law who would discover everything from her letters. But, he thought, would she truly put him in danger? Besides, it would be her downfall as well if she revealed that she was aiding a wanted, supernatural murderer. But what if she begins to be wooed by his acerbic cousin? She liked the roses he presented to her. Who knows how long she would be able to keep Barnabas' secret from Roger? Roger is quite smitten with her, despite her unladylike-like tendencies that he would had rebuffed 172 years before. And she is a widow although widows in his day waited a year or so before searching out new husbands. But...yes...of course! Roger could not succeed in winning the heart of the widow...if there was a rival involved...

"Barnabas! Wha-what happened? Did somethin' happen with Doctor Hoffman's experiment?" asked Willie, frightened over the prospect of Julia's failure.

Barnabas turned to his servant, unaware of his sudden presence in the parlor. But Willie paled as Barnabas stared blankly at him.

"No, Willie," answered Barnabas, "nothing is wrong with the experiment. However, I sense that Doctor Hoffman may bring us more trouble than we need."

"Whadaya' mean 'more trouble'?" the servant asked.

"This evening, Doctor Hoffman is having dinner with Roger Collins. Alone."

"That's it?" mused Willie.

Barnabas shot him a look that made Willie recoil. "Obviously, my uneducated servant, you do not realize the danger she puts us. With her getting close to Roger, she will be bound to confide in him of what is really going on in this house. The man already despises me, as you know. If he found out that you and I are responsible for the murders in Collinsport, and for sending David Collins to the sanitarium, we will be ruined."

Willie shook his head, fearing incarceration for crimes that he was forced to commit. "I don't wanna go back to jail, Barnabas!"

"And you won't, Willie, unless something is done now." "Are you gonna kill Doctor Hoffman?"

"As much as that would insure our secrecy, Willie, I can not eliminate the doctor without risking regressing fully to what I was. I'm sure that you will not miss _that_, will you?"

"I ain't missing' it at all, Barnabas," said Willie.

"Of course, you're not, Willie."

"You gonna kill Mr. Collins?"

"Of course not, you fool! He is still a Collins! For Elizabeth's sake, I will never bring harm to him. Unless it is entirely necessary. I spared her nephew, didn't I?"

Willie nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Barnabas! You did!"

"Exactly! I can not afford to kill either of them. When you interrupted my thoughts, I was forming another plan that would benefit all of us. That is, all of us except Cousin Roger."

"What's your plan?"

Barnabas smiled and answered, "To break Doctor Hoffman's bond...with my cousin."

Willie shook his head in incomprehension. "I don't get it."

Barnabas sighed. "It's simple, Willie. Doctor Hoffman is a widow, a lonely widow who would be flattered by another man's attention, like Roger's. And I believe that she will be thrilled by a second man's romantic suit as well, that man being...myself," explained Barnabas, smiling diabolically.

"But what about Vicki? Are you gonna give her up?"

"Nonsense! Doctor Hoffman is just a means to a desirable end. Once I am fully cured and have Vicki to myself, Doctor Hoffman can find refuge in Roger's arms if she wants."

"But Barnabas-"

"What, Willie?" "That's cruel to do that to somebody. To let them think that you want them."

"And what she does to me isn't cruel?! She has put me in a position in which I have to cooperate with her demands. I think it's time that Doctor Hoffman knows how it feels to be vulnerable at another's mercy. Go upstairs to Josette's room, and bring me the music box."

"For Doctor Hoffman?" asked Willie, puzzled.

"No, you nitwit! For Vicki. I will spend some time with her, and wait for the good doctor to return from her dinner with Roger. Then, once we are alone, I will start to...break down the walls to her heart and steal it without her knowing. Now go!"

"But Barnabas-"

"I said go!"

As quickly as he could, Willie ran up the stairs to get the music box. As Barnabas continued to relish over his plans for Julia, little did he know that he would have a long way to go to achieving his purpose, and that she was already under _someone else's_ mercy. The same _someone_ whom he refused to acknowledge as being one of his former tormentors.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone for your support and comments! Enjoy :)_

"Oh, Barnabas! I couldn't keep this! It's like removing a sacred relic from a holy sanctuary."

Vicki was shocked that Barnabas had gifted her Josette's music box to keep on his insistence.

"Willie had told me that you loved playing it while I was away in Bangor, and I noticed _your fondness_ of it in my presence. I think that it will suit you to keep it. Josette would had wanted you to have it. I'm sure of it," said Barnabas, admiring the way Vicki caressed the golden object.

Vicki's care-free smile brought him back to Josette's. He missed the conversations they shared in Martinique and Collinwood before that despicable Angelique ruined everything.

"I understand from Willie that you hardly visit the Old House anymore, and I blame my treatments for it. But then again, I could also attribute your absence to Mr. Devlin courtships, true?"

He nearly choked saying Burke's name.

Vicki blushed. "Well, you are correct about that. I have been enjoying my dates with Burke. She is such a good man, Barnabas, and treats me like a queen."

_I can treat you like a goddess, my dear._ "Then I have presented the perfect gift for a queen: the most perfect music box from the most perfect ancestor ever remembered at Collinwood."

Vicki gave him one of her endearing smiles and hugged him, setting the music box on the coffee table."Thank you, Barnabas. I will always cherish it. How are your treatments coming along?"

"They are coming along well, thank you. Has Doctor Hoffman mentioned them to the family and you?"

"Oh, no. She is a good doctor, Barnabas. Even when Mr. Collins tried to weasel information from her, she changes the subject and reaffirms that she can not violate doctor-patient confidentiality."

_Perhaps Doctor Hoffman is capable of loyalty_, thought Barnabas. "Vicki, I know that the treatments had kept us from conversing as much as we used to, but I would like to get back to the way things were before them."

"I miss our conversations as well, Barnabas," she said, raising his hopes, "but I have been rather busy lately."

"Oh? What have you been doing with your time?"

"Writing correspondences to different families in the Collinsport/Bangor areas. Since David is at Wyndcliffe, and no one knows when he'll be better, I have to keep working. Burke and I are going to need the money when we buy our house."

Barnabas' hopes lowered. "_Our_ house? Vicki! Surely you are not considering living with a man unattached?"

"Of course not! Burke asked me to marry him at dinner. It was the most happiest moment of my life! And you giving me Josette's music box just made my engagement extra special!"

Inwardly, Barnabas panicked. _She didn't wait for me. She betrayed me! No, no, not my sweet Victoria...Jeremiah Collins! Even he had reincarnated into Burke Devlin to steal my one true happiness from me. This can not be happening again!_

"Marriage? Vicki, are you sure that you are ready for such a venture? Besides love, the institution involves compatibility and understanding on both spouse's parts of each other. Burke Devlin does not share your love for history, my dear, which may annoy him."

"But Barnabas, that is the beauty of our relationship. Our differences and our willingness to respect them will cement our love. We don't have to have everything in common, you know."

"But what about Collinwood? And Mrs. Stoddard and Mr. Collins? And me? Surely you will not abandon those who love and cherish your presence here?"

"Barnabas, I am not abandoning either of them or you. I will visit with Burke when I can. Besides, I already discussed it Mrs. Stoddard, and, as much as she will miss me, she encouraged me to be happy. I would like for you to be happy for me as well, Barnabas. Please say that you are happy for me."

Barnabas swallowed his bitterness and murmured, "I am happy for you."

She hugged him again. "Thank you, Barnabas! Once Burke and I has set a date, you'll be the first one to receive an invitation. I think I should continue with my correspondences. Shall I walk you to the door?"

"No, thank you," he said, turned from her. "I want to wait here for Doctor Hoffman, if that is alright?"

"That's fine. Mr. Collins and she would probably be in shortly. Good night, Barnabas."

She jumped from the sofa, with the music box in tow, not even waiting for Barnabas to kiss her hand.

"Good night, Vicki," he said, solemnly.

After Vicki disappeared through the corridor to her bedroom, Barnabas closed the drawing room doors, cursing himself.

_This is an outrage! I can't believe Vicki had chosen Devlin over me! Jeremiah has once again stolen my Josette from me. Why did I delay eliminating him?Doctor Julia Hoffman, of course. Because of her, Vicki has chosen Burke as her husband instead of me. I should had killed that woman when I first suspected her, but my desire to become human again overrode my instinct to survive. But I still have time to woo Vicki. She is not married to Devlin yet, and I know that her love for Josette would stand above her desire to be Devlin's wife. But first, I need to go through with my plans for Doctor Hoffman...I mean...Julia._

However, Willie's warnings concerning Barnabas' plans for Julia began to haunt him. But he shook the thoughts from his mind and began waiting for his enemy.

At a quarter passed midnight, Roger and Julia came through the front doors, laughing.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Julia?" asked Roger, hanging up both of their coats.

After dinner and dancing, Julia convinced Roger to take a drive to the beach, where she also convinced him to walk in the sand bare-footed. Against his better judgment, he also sat on the sand with her, letting Julia sit on his jacket like the proper gentleman he was raised to be. They had a nice conversation about their deceased spouses, their lives, and mostly His relationship with David. Julia spent a good hour analyzing the father-son relationship although the son was not present, and convincing Roger that he needed to visit David and achieve a sort of peace with the boy. At the end, Roger stated that he would consider it.

"Dinner was superb, Roger. Thank you for the night out. I can't tell you how long it's been since I had such a wonderful time."

"You are welcome, Julia. I'm glad that your spirits were lifted. And speaking of _spirits_, would you care for a nightcap?"

He threw opened the drawing room doors, and fumbled for the light switch.

"No, thank you, Roger. It's really late, and I should go to-"

"What the hell?!"

Julia stood at the doorway, surprised and befuddled, as was Roger, as they gazed at Barnabas, sitting on the sofa, returning their gaze. Yet, his was a mixture of nonchalance and joy in ending Roger's time with Julia.

"Barnabas," said Julia, folding her arms, eyebrows raised, "why are you sitting in this room? _In_ the dark? _After_ midnight?"

"I needed to see you...Julia."

Julia eyes widened. _He called me Julia. Why would he use my given name? I don't like this change at all._

"I was hoping to speak to you on a medical matter hours ago, but obviously..._you_ were delayed," he answered, shooting a look at Roger. "Cousin Roger, do you think it is _appropriate_ to keep a _vulnerable_ widow out at an ungodly hour?"

_Vulnerable?_ Julia thought, indignant.

"And do you, Cousin Barnabas, think it is _appropriate_ to sit up in another person's drawing room, in the dark, at an ungodly hour?" countered Roger.

"Touché, cousin, touché," nodded Barnabas. "Now will you excuse us, Roger? It's urgent that I speak to Julia alone."

_He said my name again_, she observed, unsure exactly what to make of this.

"I'm sure that you can wait until tomorrow evening, at a decent hour, Barnabas," said Roger, poking out his bottom lip to control his anger.

"I was under the impression that doctors were available twenty-four hours a day. Isn't that correct, Julia?"

"Yes, that is true...Barnabas." She turned to Roger. "It's alright, Roger. I will see you at breakfast."

"I am looking forward to it, my dear. Good night, Julia...Barnabas," he murmured, and climbed the stairs.

Julia closed the double doors and leaned against them, facing Barnabas. "Alright, Barnabas. What do you want?"

"Is that any way for a medical professional to speak to her patient, Julia?"

Julia ignored his question. "And why are you using my given name?"

"Because it is _your_ name, Julia. A _very_ lovely, sophisticated name. It is so much better than 'Doctor Hoffman'."

"I know how lovely my name is, Barnabas, but why you are now deciding to take liberty with it?"

"Perhaps for the same reason you are taking liberty with mine."

"What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Sit with me and I will tell you."

He gestured to the empty space next to him. Suspicious, Julia sat as close to the other side of the sofa as she could. Barnabas sat turned to her, his arm resting on the back of the sofa as if they were close acquaintance. Julia was turned to him as well, but braced herself for a chastisement and/ or an attack. Then she remembered that her crucifix was in her medical bag in her room.

"Now explain yourself, Barnabas," she demanded.

Barnabas took glances at her crossed, bare legs and answered, "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening. You are right. I have no right to forbid you to...to..."

Julia kicked off her heels, wiggling her toes. For the first time, Barnabas noticed that Julia's finger and toe nails were painted red. He never saw Elizabeth's or Vicki's fingernails painted. One of his previous victims had painted nails, but he never realized that women like Julia would paint their nails as well.

She noticed his curious stare at her feet and guessed his thoughts. "Painting nails is also a part of feminine cosmetics in this century and time, Barnabas. Continue."

He snapped his eyes away and looked at her face. "As I was saying, I have no right to forbid you to do anything. I also realized that...I relish your company. I don't have many friends or close companions, and...with Vicki being preoccupied with her new fiancé, Devlin...I feel more alone than I did in that coffin for nearly two centuries. I suppose that what I am saying is that...I would like to venture into a friendship with you. Would you consider becoming my _close companion_?"

Julia now understood his change of heart. Vicki had chosen Burke over him, and he is seeking revenge through the veil of friendship.

"Barnabas," she said, "you hardly consider me pleasant company. Even I hardly consider you pleasant company. For the past two months, you and I had no types of conversations about anything that wasn't related to Josette, Angelique, and other Collins-related topics. You never asked me anything about my life, my marriage, my work, anything about me. I am honestly sick of hearing about Josette, and how much you hated Jeremiah for marrying her although the both of them were under your late wife's spell. And most of all, I am _sick to death_ of listening to you lament about what happened 172 years ago, and seeming to think that you are the only one who has ever lost someone they loved! Have you forgotten that I lost _my_ husband? It hurts, I know. It hurts badly, but after eight months now, I am fine. I moved on as he wanted me to do. I survived. And, if you wish to do so, you can, too."

Barnabas didn't know what to make of this strange woman. He was angry for her tirade against him and his memory of Josette, but strangely, she was logical in her words. However, he couldn't allow them to influence his purpose.

"You are right, Julia. And after the way I treated you and showed distrust, you have every right to be suspicious of my sudden change of heart. I suppose that after being confined inside of a coffin-prison for nearly two hundred years, I have developed an anti-social demeanor and a bigotry to this new world of yours. I am willing to accept the ways of modern times if _you_ will show _me_."

His hand slid over hers, resting on her lap. Julia flinched and got up. Barnabas rose as well, standing behind her. "What's wrong, Julia? Have I said something wrong?"

Julia turned to him. "The only reasons why that you are turning to me are because you lost Vicki, and most likely blame me for that, and you loathe my friendship with Roger. It all makes sense now. You would never have this 'change of heart' without it being about Roger and your fear of exposure, and now about you losing Vicki."

"Can a man have a change of heart, Julia?"

"Not if he has the heart of a monster," she answered, holding firm.

_This woman is a formidable opponent. And much more reasonable than Angelique_. "I understand that it may take some time to believe me, but I am more than willing to show you that I am sincere in the coming days. Until then, good night, Julia. I anticipate your visit on Friday evening for my last injection for the week."

He took her hand and kissed it, his amber eyes resting on her hazel ones in something that resembled...lust? And...she felt him _lick_ the back of her hand, stirring her own desire within. Afterward, he bestowed a wicked smile upon her, and left for the Old House. As she fumbled to bolt the doors, Julia was unable to think straight. She knew that he was a monster, but...why was she wanting _more_ of what he did to her hand?

_Focus, Doctor Hoffman, focus! You know very well this is a trick. That man doesn't desire you. He has plans for your demise and you know it. You didn't cure him in time for him to claim Vicki, and you are consorting platonically with his enemy. You must be on your guard. You must speak to Nicholas! _

"Did I hear you _think_ my name, my dear?"

Upon hearing that wretched voice, Julia returned to the drawing room to see Nicholas Blair, impeccably dressed in gray as usual, making himself a drink.

"Don't you have any respect for anyone's property?"

"No. Would you like a drink?"

"No, Nicholas. We need to talk," said Julia, closing the drawing room doors again.

He toasted Julia, who rolled her eyes, and drank down his cocktail.

"Mmm. An excellent mixture," he mused, setting the glass on the bar. "Now, dear Julia, what is troubling you?"

"Barnabas is troubling me. I think that he has _something_ planned for me. A _fatal_ plan."

"He knows about me and our plan?" he asked, concerned.

"No, it's not that. Miss Winters is engaged to the another man, and Barnabas is not pleased that I am helping his cousin, Roger, with his son. Now, he ...he wants me to be his _closest_ companion."

Nicholas stared at her for a moment, his eyes burning bright with a satanic gleam, and burst into a raucous laughter.

"I don't see the humor in this, Nicholas," fumed Julia, her hands on her hips.

"Julia, there is no problem at all."

"Speak for yourself!"

"Julia, use that beautiful intellect of yours: are you aware of the old saying, 'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like what you have to say?"

"Then you know what you have to do then, Julia. If Barnabas Collins wants you as a 'close companion', then become it. It'll be easier when you kill him. He would never suspect you of..._stabbing_ him in the back. Right, _close companion_?"

"He's planning to kill me, Nicholas, and you want me to _befriend_ him?"

"He won't do a thing. Remember when I told you that Josette's widowhood didn't stop him? He will still pursue Miss Winters, but he needs you to fill his lonely evenings until that happens. I only caution you to beware of his charms. If my Angelique could succumb to him, then you would be no different. Stay on your guard, Julia, and remember why you are here."

"I also remember telling you that I am not easily persuaded," she said.

"If that's the case, then why were you confounded by his lust for you?"

"I am not!" protested the doctor.

"If you're not confounded, then where are your shoes?"

Julia looked down at her feet, realizing that she has been walking around without her shoes for a while.

"Oh, go away, Nicholas! I need to go to bed!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Very well, Julia," he said, smiling knowingly, "good night."

He disappeared in his usual fashion, and Julia grabbed her shoes and ran up the steps, still bare-foot.

On Friday afternoon, Roger and Julia were coming in from their walk on the estate when they noticed Elizabeth and Vicki gushing over two dozen roses.

"What are those?" asked Roger, amused.

"Roger, these are roses," said Elizabeth.

"I know what they are, Liz. I am asking where did they come from?" he said, annoyed.

"They were just delivered before you two walked in," replied Victoria, beaming at Julia.

Julia noticed that both Elizabeth and Vicki were smiling at her. "Why are you two staring at me? Am I missing something?"

"Julia, these roses are for you," said Elizabeth.

Roger was no longer amused.

"For me?" asked Julia, shocked. "Roger?"

"I would had showered you with more than two dozen roses, Julia," he murmured. He had an idea on _who_ probably sent them, but he would keep that information to himself.

"It came with a card, Doctor Hoffman," said Vicki, handing Julia the beautifully embossed card.

Julia read aloud. "'To the indomitable Doctor Julia Hoffman...from your..._intrigued_..._secret admirer_'."

"How exciting!" exclaimed Vicki.

"I wonder who it is," said Elizabeth.

"Indeed," grumbled Roger.

But Julia _knew_ who it was who sent the flowers. Despite what she read, she hid from the three in the drawing room that the card actually read: "To the indomitable Doctor Julia Hoffman, from your _intrigued patient_, Barnabas Collins, esquire."

That evening, after receiving his injection, Barnabas wondered why Julia did not mention the roses he sent. It was obvious that she liked them from her reaction to Roger's roses.

"Julia?"

"Yes, Barnabas," she answered, dispassionately.

"Did you receive _two, beautiful items in twelves_ this afternoon?" he asked, puzzled. _If that bumbling servant of mine had forgot to have them delivered, he will have the caning of his life_.

"You mean the roses? Yes, I have received them. It was surprising since I thought that you didn't like me. Or should I say because you hate me perhaps?"

"I was showing you that what I said the other night was true. I do have a change of heart about you," he said.

"Well, mine hasn't changed about you. I'm leaving now. I will see you on Monday evening," she said, heading for the door.

"Julia, wait!" he called out, jumping from his armchair.

She turned the doorknob, only for the door to be pushed closed by Barnabas behind her. They both stood there at the door, waiting for the other to say or do something. Barnabas made the first move. The perfume Julia wore enticed him to bring his face closer to the nape of her neck, inhaling the pleasurable scent. Julia closed her eyes, wrestling to get control of her sudden arousal.

"Do you intend to kill me now?" she asked, snapping them both out of their moments.

She turned around for an answer, facing him, looking deep into his beautiful eyes. In return, he loved her doe-shaped eyes, but fought to keep his own agenda by stepping away from her.

"Julia, I know that you do not trust me at this time, but I realize now that I trust you with my life. You kept your word for two months, and...I suppose that I overreacted concerning your friendship with Roger. And...you'll be happy to know that I have been chasing a delusion that has been dead for 172 years. I wish to move past the devastation I experienced...with your assistance."

Julia couldn't believe what he was saying. "You want _me_ to be your psychiatrist, Barnabas?"

"I suppose I am. You helped many people with..._mental instabilities_. Not to say I am disturbed, but I can not let go of the past, and I need to do so."

"Well, I am shocked, but glad that you realized that. And Vicki?"

"What is she to me? She is engaged to another man," he said, with downcast eyes.

Julia couldn't help but to feel _something_ for him although she was still skeptical. "Alright, Barnabas. On Monday evening, after the injection, we will begin your session. Good night, Barnabas."

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

Julia sighed. "If we are going to have dinner, then we should set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" asked Barnabas, baffled.

"Yes, Barnabas. If we are going to be friends, then there has to be rules, due to our prior circumstances. If you do anything to jeopardize our new friendship with fits about my companionship with Roger and my assistance with his son, or do anything that will greatly disappoint me, our friendship will be terminated. Also, I need for you to be as open with your thoughts with me as I intend to be with you. Is that clear?"

"Whatever you wish, Julia. Take my hand as a sign of our new relationship."

Julia stared at his out-stretched hand, wondering whether or not she should take it. However, remembering her own agenda with Nicholas, and his encouragement to "keep the enemy closer," she reached out slowly. But Barnabas grabbed it, shaking it lightly. But then, he placed his hand over hers, caressing it. Her nerves jumped, and he smiled wantonly at her.

She snatched from him. "I have to go."

As fast as she could, Julia dashed for her car and drove off like a bat out of Hell. As soon as she pulled up to the main house. She stopped to collect herself.

_What am I doing? I can't go through this. It's obvious to me and him that we are attracted to each other, and I know that he has some sort of plan to use that attraction. I have to be careful. I just got to be careful. If we're going to be 'close,' then I have guard myself like a reinforce wall. I can't let him seduce me, and I can't give in. Not after all of this time, I can't give in to **him **of all people._

Back at the Old House, Barnabas was quite pleased that he chipped at the "indomitable doctor." Yet, he was disturbed that he was more than eager to complete the seduction than he was in obtaining Vicki. He decided then to take her the next evening while he "poured out his heart and soul" to her sympathetic ears. He will have Julia's heart, mind,...and body while looking forward to having "his Josette" sharing his future with him.


	8. Chapter 8

The dining room was immaculate for Barnabas and Julia's 'platonic' dinner. Willie worked himself to the bone dusting, mopping, sweeping, and cooking a full meal on a gas stove. Barnabas, modeling himself from Roger's casual appearance, came down the steps in a burgundy lounge jacket with matching ascot, hair and bangs combed neatly, and wearing cologne for the first time in his existence. He was more than ready to entice the Widow Stokes and to draw her to himself. He sat in the parlor, waiting for her arrival.

Thirty minutes later, his soon-to-be conquest had arrived. Barnabas was sorely displeased with her tardiness, but guessed that Roger had something to do with delaying her. Composing himself, Barnabas answered the door, greeted by the remarkably lovely, dressed in a sapphire blue dress with matching jewelry and purse, Doctor Julia Hoffman. Her hair was done up in an upsweep roll and clasped by a jewel clip, with strands of curled red hair dangling from her temples, and her usual light make-up. Barnabas thought that she was more lovelier than the time she wore that black dress.

"Good evening, Barnabas," she greeted pleasantly.

"Ah! Good evening, Julia. You look rather ravishing."

Julia blushed. "Thank you."

"Won't you come in?"

Barnabas watched Julia enter his parlor, her perfume leaving a trail of pleasure behind. He felt honored to have such a beautiful woman in his house after so long. However, he did not forget that her presence was only to insure to Vicki's future presence in his house.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you," she said, feeling herself heated by Barnabas' casual appearance. She had to snap herself out of her reverie to stay focused on this evening.

"Willie informed me that dinner would be ready momentarily," he said. "Please sit with me."

They sat together by the darkened fireplace, smiling shyly at each other.

"I apologize for arriving late. I had to settle a dispute between Roger and Elizabeth. Siblings, you know," explained Julia.

Barnabas sighed, still blaming Roger for Julia's tardiness. "I hope everything is resolved."

"For now," said Julia, hiding the fact that the dispute was over Roger indecision to visit David.

Another moment of silence.

"How was your day, Julia?" Barnabas asked suddenly.

Taken aback, Julia answered, "Despite the sibling dispute, it was well, thank you. And yours?"

Barnabas smiled. "I rose from my coffin at four o'clock this afternoon."

"That's wonderful, Barnabas," said Julia. "I'll have to make a note of it in my notebook tonight. I decided to increase the dosage since you are progressing well into your cure."

"Excellent. I am looking forward to the conclusion of my treatments."

Julia shared in his excitement without pretense or feeling haunted by his impending fate. "So when would you like to start?"

"Start what?" he asked, baffled.

"You said that you wanted me to help you overcome the past and Josette. Would you like to start now?"

"Dinner's ready!"

Barnabas and Julia turned to Willie, who was wiping his hands on his apron.

_Saved by the imbecile_, thought Barnabas, relieved. "Thank you, Willie. Julia and I will adjourn to the dining room momentarily."

Julia noted that Barnabas and Willie exchanged looks. She'll have to inquire about that later.

After Willie left to begin serving dinner, Barnabas stood up, and offered his arm to Julia. "Shall we?"

Julia accepted and walked with him to the dining room.

"Tell me about yourself, Julia," said Barnabas, drinking some wine.

Dinner was a success between the cautious couple. They made small talk about the weather, current events for Barnabas' knowledge, and his plans for after he is fully cured that included Victoria Winters, making Julia a bit jealous.

"Well, I was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Doctor Julius and Constance Hoffman. Unfortunately, my mother died when I was twelve, and my father raised and groomed me to follow in his path as a medical professional. He used to tell me that I was too smart to be a housewife, and had me assisting him in his clinic, tutoring me in anatomy and medicine-"

Willie exited the kitchen to collect the dessert dishes, interrupting Julia.

"Sorry," said Willie, acknowledging Barnabas' scowl at his intrusion.

"The dinner was excellent, Willie," said Julia, lightning the mood. "And the pie was heavenly!"

"Thanks, Doctor Hoffman," he said, with a crooked smile.

"You may call me Julia, Willie. I think that we can be familiar now."

Willie looked at Barnabas for approval.

"It's alright, Willie. Whatever Julia wishes," replied Barnabas, nodding.

"Sure...Julia," said Willie awkwardly.

"Willie, as soon as we finished our coffee, Julia and I will retire to the parlor. Once you've finished your kitchen chores, you are relieved for the evening," instructed Barnabas.

"Okay, Barnabas," said Willie, returning to the kitchen.

"Please continue, Julia."

"Once the time came for me to attend medical school, I decided to focus my area of concentration on psychiatry. Papa wanted me to go into general practice, but he understood my decision. He paid for my tuition and supported me against his colleagues and most of my peers' bigotry against 'lady doctors'. He appreciated Dave's support and friendship, but he was nervous when I brought Eliot home for the semester break."

"Your father didn't approve of him?" asked Barnabas, interested.

"With Eliot's background being from a wealthy and prominent Maine family, next to yours, my father believed that Eliot would had required me to give up my future as a psychiatrist and be a stay-at-home housewife. However, once Papa got to know Eliot and appreciate his eccentricities, Papa came to like him."

"I suppose that I would feel the same way if I had a daughter aligned in that match," said Barnabas, reeling from ugly memories of witchcraft.

"Of course. Eventually, with Papa's blessings, Eliot and I married, and I continued my studies while Eliot became assistant professor in his field. Twenty years later, through good and bad times, through separation and togetherness, we became the happily married, professional couple through compromises and understandings. We lived in Orono, where the university is located, so I drive back and forth 64 miles a day from home to Wyndcliffe and so forth. And due to our hectic schedules, he have the most gracious of housekeepers, next to Mrs. Johnson, Mrs. Emma Compton, to keep our household in order. Since I am selling the house, she is moving to Michigan with her son and family. I will surely miss her."

"You seemed to have had the perfect life, Julia. And romance," said Barnabas, envying her. "Did you and the professor have any children?"

Julia's cup stopped in mid-air as the question sank into her mind. That has been a taboo subject for the Hoffman-Stokes household for ten years.

She swallowed the tears that threatened to flow and answered softly, "No."

Barnabas, possibly because of his recovering humanity, felt sympathy for Julia. " I'm sorry, Julia. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Thank you," she replied, regaining control of herself. "During the summers, Eliot's brother, Benjamin, would send his daughter, Hallie, to keep us company. She absolutely adored us, as Eliot and I adore her, and she was absolutely devastated when she learned of his death. I remember when I would go to Wyndcliffe that Eliot would call every hour to ask embarrassing female questions concerning Hallie. Poor Eliot! For an articulate man, he was quite the stutterer when dealing with a growing female teenager."

Barnabas and Julia laughed at that picture. To both of their surprise, they were actually _enjoying_ each other.

"Well, I'm finished with my coffee, Barnabas. Are you ready to start our session?"

Barnabas sighed. "Of course."

She placed her hand over his, giving him an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Barnabas. Just relax and be honest with me. it'll go well."

She stood up. "Shall we?

Barnabas followed Julia to the parlor, returning to their seats by the fireplace. Getting into her professional demeanor, she folded her hands over her crossed, bare legs, stirring his lust again.

"Barnabas, I know what I read about you in both the Collins' family records and Ben Stokes' diary. I want to hear about your life from you. Begin."

Barnabas took a breath and began. "I was born in this house on the second day of December, in the year of our Lord 1758. My parents were Joshua and Naomi Collins, who married for the financial benefits of their families, rather than for love. Unlike you, Julia, I never had a loving...childhood although my mother tried her best when she was sober. My father was more of the disciplinarian rather than a loving father. I believe that his apathy and coldness caused my mother to seek solace in sherry."

"Your father hated your mother?" asked Julia, sympathizing for the little boy who had to live in a loveless household.

"I suppose that they cared for each other in a sense. They had enough affection to create me and my sister, Sarah, who was twenty-seven years my junior."

"What was Sarah like?"

Barnabas faced lit up. "She was a most curious child. Very intuitive. She loved to laugh and play. _And_ sing. Her most favorite song was 'London Bridge,' which I taught her."

Julia smiled. "You really loved her despite the extreme age differences."

"She was the light of my life, Julia. It was because of Sarah that I was able to remain optimistic about life at Collinwood. When Father sent me away to Martinique, I didn't want to leave Sarah behind in that madness between our parents. You can't imagine all of the cruel things that they would say to each other in front of us and in private. After two months at sea, and arriving upon the beautiful sandy shores of _that_ island, I was surprised to find that Mademoiselle Josette DuPres would become the second light in my life."

Julia nodded. "What was it about Josette that inspired your great adoration for her?"

"It wasn't just adoration, Julia. I was _in love_ with her. She was everything that I could ever want in a helpmeet: kind, sweet, considerate, sober, sophisticated, sensitive. I cherished our time together as her English tutor, and how determined she was to learn the language. I wanted to take her back to America then and make her my bride."

Julia braced herself for his reaction to her next question. "How did Angelique Bouchard enter your life?"

His adoring smile transformed into a hateful scowl. "I don't want to talk about her."

"You agreed to be honest and open with me, Barnabas," reminded Julia. "We must talk about Angelique."

"I don't want," he said, controlling himself, "to talk about _her_, Julia. We agreed to talk about Josette, so let us continue to talk about her."

"Very well, Barnabas. Let's talk about her arrival to Collinwood."

Barnabas shifted uncomfortably. "If we must."

Julia took note of Barnabas's agitation, but she pursued the matter. "Was she happy when she arrived?"

"Of course she was! She was going to be my wife."

"Yes, Barnabas, of course. Let's talk about the days leading up to Josette and Jeremiah's elopement."

"Let's not."

"We have to talk about it."

"We don't have to do a thing, Julia. It _was_ a farce! It was a damned, cruel ploy pulled by that moon-eyed bitch's part to have me to herself!"

"You're speaking of Angelique," stated Julia.

"Yes! She caused all of this. She should had known that I would never marry her."

"Because she was a servant?"

"Because I didn't love her! She was a mere convenience at the time when I thought that Josette did not return my affection."

"Just like Victoria Winters is a..._mere_ convenience, isn't that right?"

Julia struck a nerve as seen in Barnabas's eyes. "What are you implying...Doctor Hoffman?"

Julia sensed that their new-found friendship was over. "What makes Angelique so different from Vicki? Why did you feel the need to marry her if she was just a whore to you?"

"Angelique cause Sarah to become ill in order to have me. She presented a cure in order to gain me as her husband. She thought that I could _learn_ to _love_ her, and to _forget_ about Josette. When I discovered that she used her powers to coerce Ben to carry out her deeds, including making Josette and Jeremiah lovers, I wanted to break her neck on the spot."

"But why have so much hatred for Jeremiah when he was as much a pawn in her plan as was Josette?"

"Because he..._soiled_ my fiancée!"

Consumed by rage, he jumped from his chair, knocking it over, pacing to the middle of the parlor.

Julia stood up, standing behind him.

"The duel," she said, unaware of the danger she was putting herself. "Do you regret winning it? Do you regret murdering Jeremiah, your own uncle? Did you really regain Josette's affection? Did she mourn for her husband? Tell me, Barnabas. Did she revere you as her hero, or as the monster that you allowed yourself to become because of misplaced anger?"

"Silence, you horrible hag!"

Before he could stop himself, Barnabas lunged at Julia, both of them hitting the floor with a loud thud. His large hands was squeezing Julia's windpipe, her eyes teary and bulging. She tried to scratch his face, but couldn't reach it. Yet, Julia found her escape by knee-capping him in his testicles. He fell over, moaning in agony, laying in a fetal position. Julia quickly ran out the door, leaving her purse behind.

After he recovered himself a half hour later, Barnabas sat up on the floor, cursing himself for losing his temper. He didn't intend to attack Julia, but he couldn't face his own dubious behavior from centuries before. He must reach Julia before she could tell the others at the main house. If she tells anyone there, especially Roger, then he was doomed. He exchanged his lounging jacket for his coat, grabbed his cane and Julia's purse, and headed for the main house.

* * *

Julia entered the main house through the servants' entrance, her hair disheveled, her sleeves ripped and dress ruined, kohl running down her eyes, missing a shoe, and neck bruised. Her plan was to sneak into her room, feign illness for a few days, and figure out how to deal with Barnabas. As a psychiatrist who had twenty years of experience with unstable patients, this wasn't Julia's first time being attacked during a therapy session. But, for some reason, she felt _hurt_ by what Barnabas had done. She couldn't understand why, but she was hurt by his actions. As she hurried up the steps, she had the misfortune of running into Roger at the top of the stairs.

When he saw Julia, he was horrified. He dropped a letter he was reading and grabbed Julia by her arms.

"Julia, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"Roger, please let me go to my room. I'll be fine once I rest," she said, collapsing into his arms.

"Liz! Vicki! Come quickly! Julia's been attacked! Hurry!"

He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed.

As soon as Elizabeth and Victoria came to her aid, Roger called the police in the drawing room. Thirty minutes later, Sheriff Patterson and his deputies arrived at Collinwood. Julia, wearing a change of clothes and cleaned up from her disheveled appearance, gave a statement to the sheriff while his deputies searched the premises for any clues that would lead to the assailant's capture. Julia "recounted" that she had an argument with Barnabas and went outside to calm down from her anger. She started walking, out of the blue, and got farther than she intended, thus running into " the maniac" who began to strangle her. She was able to escape by hitting him over the head with a rock. As the sheriff and Roger, with his rifle, were on their way to join the search party, Barnabas arrived with Julia's purse. Truthfully, Barnabas was already at the main house, but was observing the police activity on the grounds. One of the deputies questioned his presence, but after he gave the young man his name and relation to the family, the deputy informed him of what took place, leaving Barnabas relieved to freely enter the house.

However, Roger was angry, as usual, at his cousin's presence.

"And where the hell were you when she was attacked?!" yelled Roger.

"I beg you pardon?" asked Barnabas, indignant.

"It was _your_ fault that Julia was attacked by that maniac! If he would had killed her, I would had strung you up myself!"

"Roger!" said Elizabeth, joining the men in the foyer. "It was not Barnabas' fault for Julia's attack. Stop blaming him for something that was unforeseen."

"She's right, Roger," said Julia. She left Vicki in the drawing room to join the growing party in the foyer.

Barnabas gasped at the bruises on Julia's throat. Before the treatments, he would had finished what he started when he planned to kill her. But now...he _felt_ guilt, the _same_ guilt he felt when Josette called him a monster for shooting Jeremiah in that duel. The way she looked at him...

"I've brought your purse, Julia. I am...sorry for...what happened between us and what happened...to you."

She took her purse, staring blankly at him. "Thank you...Mr. Collins."

His heart dropped when she called him by his surname. She turned from Barnabas to Sheriff Patterson.

"Do you need anything else from me, sheriff?"

"No, Doctor Hoffman, but are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital?"

She looked at Barnabas and answered, "I'm sure, sheriff, thank you. I just need to rest. Good night, everyone."

"Julia, I-"

"Mr. Collins, send Willie here tomorrow afternoon. I'll send you word through him on whether or not I will be able to stop by for your treatments. If not, I'll send instructions."

Julia climbed the steps, everyone, including Barnabas, watching her disappear through the corridor.

* * *

The first full week of September was scorching with a last-minute heat wave. Julia got dressed in a black skirt and white blouse, and headed for the Old House. For three weeks, Barnabas and Julia's relationship was strained. She came back to the Old House the night after her attack, but she treated Barnabas as the experiment he was in the beginning, but with a cold silence. She only spoke to him when asking about his health and changes in his activities. He reported that now he was sleeping on the bed in one of the rooms that Willie recently fixed up, and that he was losing his taste for blood. She only nodded, took notes, gave him the injection, and left. And that was _their_ routine. Today was no different; however, Barnabas was going mad over the silence. She no longer smiled at him or attempted any conversation with him. She was friendly towards Willie, which annoyed him, but what could he do about it? He caused this strain, and he had no one to blame but himself. But he _needed_ her to talk to him again. Vicki was busy planning her wedding with Elizabeth, and he had no one else but Willie to look at all day. He had to make things right. Not because of his plans for her, but because...he felt _empty_ without Julia reaching out to him.

"Well, Mr. Collins," she said, packing up her medical bag, "you are now getting six hours of sleep in a _real_ bed, having a healthy appetite for _real_ food, and is taking walks in the afternoon. We're almost finished. I'll see you on Monday."

"Julia?"

She ignored him, turning the doorknob.

He jumped up. "Julia, wait! Please?"

She turned to him, glaring at him in a huff. "What? Do you want to finish strangling me, Mr. Collins? And why do you keep using my given name? I told you that if you did anything to jeopardize our..._friendship_, it was over. And you tried to kill me because you fail to see your fault in your fate. You don't want to let Josette or the past go, so let's just keep things the way they are, alright? You're one step closer to getting your _new_ Josette, and soon, we'll be out of each other's lives for good. I will see you on Monday."

Once again, he barricaded her at the door, looking down at her while she averted her eyes. "Julia, please don't let things be this way between us. I am sorry. I've tried to make peace with you for weeks. I've written letters to you, apologizing and explaining myself, and even sent you roses."

"I burned your letters and threw out your _weeds_," she said, bitterly. She looked into his eyes, wanting to see him cower as she vanquished him.

"What do they _really_ mean to me? Or to you, Mr. Collins? Why don't you sit by your fireplace and wallow in your self-pity, mourning over some dead woman who apparently resented you as much as I do as the monster you are!"

Barnabas didn't know what came over him, but he snatched her medical bag from her hand, throwing it on the floor. Before she could react, he pinned her to the doors, and..._covered_ her mouth with his. Hard. She made moans of resistance, struggling to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head without disengaging from her lips, his body shoved against hers to hold her still. Julia's head swam with confusion and awakened pleasure. She haven't felt this wanted in ten years, due to 'the secret' she shared with Eliot. Then, as quickly as he took her mouth, he relinquished his ownership of it with a sharp smack, and leaned on the doors next to her, heavily panting with her. The doctor was confused and stunned by what transpired. She licked her lips, tasting him.

"What...what...was that?" she forced out.

Barnabas stared into space. "I'm...not sure."

"Until you figure it out...don't do it again. I will see you Monday."

This time, he didn't stop her. When he heard her car pull off, he ran upstairs to Josette's room in a panic. In that timeless, immaculate room, Barnabas fell at the altar where his lost love's portrait hanged in reverence. He couldn't believe that he betrayed her for the woman who resembled her haughty aunt!

"My love, why did I forsake you for her? Why did I forsake my plans for your return through Victoria Winters for her? Why? Why?!" He covered his face, sobbing like a child. But he knew the answer to his questions, but he didn't want to admit the truth to himself: he was falling _in love_ with Doctor Julia Hoffman.

_Note: After researching different places in Maine to put Wyndcliffe and the Hoffman-Stokes marital home, I decided to go with one of the locations mentioned in this chapter. I'm not sure how soon I would give the designated town for Wyndcliffe, but as I write, you'll know as well. Tell me what you think. Thanks again for "tuning" in ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Barnabas couldn't sleep, tossing and turning in his bed, disturbed by his new-found attraction for Doctor Julia Hoffman. He still couldn't believe that he kissed her with _actual_ desire for her! He didn't mind kissing her in order to exert his will over her, but because he wanted her? No! Josette would be sorely disappointed if she knew that he was attracted to a woman who strongly resembled her haughty aunt, Countess DuPres. He wanted to bring Vicki into his life, but now...he wanted much more to bring Julia into his life and into his bed. This did not make any sense to him.

Then, in the quietness of the night, he heard musical chimes. Music that resembled the one from Josette's music box!

_Impossible! I gave Vicki the music box weeks ago. It couldn't possibly be in this house. Could it?_

He got out of bed, put on his blue robe and house shoes, and followed the music. The sound got louder as he approached "his beloved's" bedroom. When he opened the door, he was shocked to be greeted by Josette DuPres Collins' glowing appearance. She stood in the middle of the room, dressed in her white gown and veil, her auburn hair done up neatly, and the scent of jasmine tingling his nostrils.

"Josette!" he gasped. "My love! You have come back to me!"

He went to embrace her, but his arms went through her. To his disappointment, his beloved Josette was a ghost.

_Mon cher, our time was long over centuries ago, _she told him, gently._ Don't be afraid of what you feel for this Doctor Julia Hoffman. She will fill your waking days with joy and happiness. Pursue her. I give you my blessings._

Barnabas shook his head. "No, Josette. It's you whom I loved and still do."

_And Victoria Winters?_

Although she was not chastising him, he hung his head, ashamed. "I am sorry, Josette. She reminded me so much of you. She loved our world and our lifetime. I wanted what was taken from us by that...woman and her _deviled_ companion."

Barnabas hardly thought of Nicholas Blair until tonight. His rage incensed as he thought of how that son of a bitch had made sure that his curse remained secured and his existence hell on earth. Blair had caused his mother to commit suicide, his sister's untimely death, his Aunt Abigail's demise, Millicent's madness, and finally, Josette's suicide on Widow's Hill. Barnabas tried to stop her, but she attacked him with horrible utterances, calling him "monster" and "murderer," after Blair revealed her future as Barnabas' vampire companion. He tried to stop her, but she escaped him by taking that awful leap from that cliff. In order to not cause any more harm, indirectly or directly to others, Barnabas begged his father to destroy him. Instead, with Ben Stokes' assistance, Joshua Collins chained his only son into his coffin for centuries to come.

_Barnabas, I know that it was never your fault, and that Angelique and her...deviled companion were the ones who caused our miseries. But that was the past. You are here now in the present. You must live on with the one whom you desire...much more than me._

"Josette, wait!"

_Adieu, mon cher..._

Josette faded into the darkness, leaving Barnabas distraught, but with much to consider. Josette gave him her blessings to move forward with Julia. Could he _really_ do so? He left the room to ponder his thoughts, closing the door behind him. Yet, afterwards, "Josette" reappeared, her eyes glowing red and laughing maniacally, transforming into the appearance of...Nicholas Blair.

"You, Barnabas Collins, will never have another love after I'm finished with you!" he bitterly threatened, continuing his laughter.

* * *

After dinner at the main house, Julia retired to her room early. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what happened between her and Barnabas. He _kissed_ her! And it wasn't just any kiss. It was an uninhibited kiss of passion, desire, and fire, and it was the most pleasurable kiss that she ever experienced in years. However, that kiss has changed _everything_. She began to question whether or not she could go through with the infamous plan to eliminate Barnabas. But...what if that kiss was a part of his manipulation? If it turns out that he was just using her to get to Victoria Winters, then she would fail and be bound to Nicholas forever. With that thought in mind, Julia decided that she must have the upper hand in this situation, and she _knows_ how to do it.

In the middle of the night, Julia felt a hand caress her face, stirring her from her sleep.

"Julia...Julia...Julia, my darling."

She yawned and opened her eyes to gaze into those of...her beloved husband's.

She jumped into his arms, kneeling on the bed. "Oh, Eliot! My Eliot!" she exclaimed, her bright smile illuminating the darkness.

"My Julia," he said, smiling into her face.

"Oh, Eliot! You're alive! You're alive! Let's go home, darling. Let's leave this place, leave Maine, and go as far away as we can from all of this."

Eliot, sadly, released his wife and walked over to her window, staring out into the moon-lit darkness.

Confused, Julia got out of bed, and hugged her cuddly husband from behind, resting her head on his back. "Aren't you happy to be with me again, Eliot?"

He turned to face her. "Julia, I'm not _really_ alive."

"What?" she asked, even more confused.

"I'm not really alive. I came to warn you...and then to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? What-wait-what do you mean 'good-bye'? You came back to me and now you're leaving me again? Why? What have I done wrong?"

Eliot shook his head. "It's not what you've done, my darling. But I am in the way of _another_ who is in your heart."

"Another? There isn't anyone!"

Eliot gave her that scrutinizing look of his whenever Julia feigned ignorance of a something. "You know _who_ it is, Julia. Don't lie to placate me. You know how I hate that."

Julia looked away, guilty for attempting to lie to her husband. "Eliot, I'm so sorry. It's been _so_ long since you have touched me, and...I'm sorry."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Julia, darling, I want you to be happy. If this man makes you happy, then go to him."

"But what about Nicholas? He still wants 'the creature' to be made. I will be his slave forever if I fail him again!"

"Julia, with this man who now rules your heart, you will find a way. Trust me. You will. I believe in you. You always had found ways to overcome your problems."

"Except your death."

"That was _my_ own doing, Julia. And I'm sorry for dragging you into this situation with Nicholas."

"I don't blame you, Eliot. I volunteered to help you. Now, you said you had a warning for me. Is it about Nicholas?"

"You know it. Beware of his deceptions. You may think he wants one thing, but he has other plans concerning you and...Barnabas Collins."

He kissed her forehead. "Beware, Julia. Beware. And...my love, you will have what you _truly_ desire. Good-bye, my darling.."

"Eliot, wait!"

Julia jumped up from her sleep, sweating and panting. Eliot said good-bye to her so that she could have Barnabas, and warned her that Nicholas has something up his sleeve for her and the former vampire. She's got to be vigilant, and in order to avoid whatever Nicholas has in store for her, she must carry out her plan to cement Barnabas and Vicki's relationship.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon, Julia and Vicki were conversing in the garden, discussing Vicki's good news.

"Congratulations, Vicki! I'm glad that you found a new position. Burke must be thrilled," said Julia.

Victoria just revealed that she was hired to teach in the town's elementary school. Elizabeth and Burke, especially Elizabeth, were happy that Vicki wouldn't have to leave Collinsport for work.

"Yes, he is thrilled, Julia," beamed Vicki, comfortable with their familiarity. "Burke and I decided to marry during the Christmas season. I know that my students will have a little trouble remembering my new married name, but they'll adjust."

"That's good. I do wish the both of you many happy returns. Your excitement brings me back to when Eliot and I married. It was the happiest day of our lives," recounted Julia, remembering her dream.

"Oh, Julia, I'm so sorry for bringing back memories of Professor Stokes," apologized Vicki, noting Julia's wistful expression. "I won't talk about the wedding if it makes you feel better."

Julia smiled. "No, Vicki. It helps if I talk about Eliot. It's very therapeutic for me. In three months, I will have to face the anniversary of his death, and I must be able to endure it."

"And my wedding is in three months as well," sulked Vicki. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Julia. I'm sure that everyone will understand."

"Vicki! I'm not going to crumble to pieces at your wedding. I'll be there to catch the bouquet along with the other single ladies there."

They both laughed, imagining Julia elbowing the younger women out of the way for the bouquet.

"So, Vicki, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead," invited Vicki.

"Have you seen Barnabas lately?"

Vicki answered, "Not lately. He's been distant, most likely because of his guilt for not preventing your attack. I've been busy myself lately with the wedding plans and finding a new position. Julia, everyone knows how he feels about you. Even Mr. Collins knows although he hates to admit it. Maybe you should talk to Barnabas, and give him another chance for friendship."

"I'll think about, Vicki. Do you mind if I show you something?" asked Julia, slipping her hand into her skirt pocket.

"Sure! What is it?" Vicki inquired, curious.

Julia took out a circular, gold medallion, encrusted with tiny gem stones and an eight-petaled flower cut into the middle of it. She held it up between her and Vicki, making sure that Vicki sees it.

"It's beautiful, Julia," said Vicki, captivated.

"Thank you. It belonged to my paternal Great-Aunt Magda, a gypsy by trade," mused Julia. "Papa gave this to me on my wedding day."

The medallion sparkled in the sunlight. "Do you see the rainbow colors shimmering from the gem stones, Vicki?"

"No, I don't," answered Vicki.

In an even voice, Julia commanded, "You have to look harder, Vicki. Concentrate on the gem stones as the sun reflects on them. Look harder..._look_ _harder...look...harder_."

Realizing that Vicki's gaze transfixed on the medallion, Julia smiled, initiating the rest of her scheme.

"Focus on the colors, Vicki. Hold on to my voice and do as I say. Understand?"

"Yes," answered Vicki, entranced.

"Good. You have been missing Barnabas lately, Vicki. And you feel very bad about neglecting him."

"I...feel...bad...about neglecting...Barnabas." said Vicki, transfixed.

"Yes, Vicki. You miss your conversations with him. He needs you to be with him, and you need him."

"He needs...me. I need...him."

Julia nodded, happy with Vicki's compliance. "Yes, Vicki, that's right. When I snap my fingers, you will go to the Old House and be with Barnabas. And after today, you will end your engagement with Burke Devlin, keep your teaching position, and be with Barnabas. Understand?"

Julia may had wanted Vicki and Barnabas to be together, but the thought of Vicki being a constant housewife bothered her.

"Yes," nodded the mesmerized young woman.

As soon as Julia snapped her fingers and put away her medallion, she said, "Well, I have some calls to make in the house. Will you be coming in with me?" "

"Actually, no, Julia. I _must_ visit Barnabas. I have to..._talk_ to him."

"Very well. I will see you later, Vicki."

"Good-bye, Julia," she said, heading straight for her destination.

Julia was relieved that her plan worked. _That should keep him occupied._

As Vicki walked down the path to the Old House, she was surprised by a dashing, middle-aged gentleman in gray, coming out of the woods.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, miss. I thought that I would take a short cut through the estate. It's such a beautiful day for a walk, don't you think?"

His grin was as dazzling as Julia's medallion.

"Uh, yes. Excuse me, sir, but I must be on my way."

He blocked her path. "Not without a proper introduction first: I am Nicholas Blair, a friend of Barnabas Collins."

"My name is Victoria Winters. I work for his cousins at the main house," said Vicki, pointing in the general direction of the main house.

"So I heard. Are you on your way to see him?" he inquired, staring at her.

Vicki felt uneasy. "Yes, Mr. Blair. I...must speak to him on an _urgent_ matter."

"You don't say? Then before you go, my dear, may I-"

He suddenly grabbed her face in his hands, hypnotizing her with his gaze. Vicki's strength was sapped from her, and all that she could do was stare into the warlock's dark, sinister eyes.

"Now, Miss Winters, you will forget everything that Doctor Hoffman has told you. You will go back to your original plans and focus your attentions on your fiancé. Understand?"

"Yes."

He let her go, clearing her memory of what transpired.

"Young lady, could you help me? I was walking along the path and may have turned the wrong way."

Having her memory and Julia's hypnotic suggestions cleared by Nicholas, Vicki answered. "Yes, sir. I'll tell you how to get back to the path. Everyone loses their way into Collinwood."

After Vicki gave him directions to get back to where he came, she left for Collinwood to make a picnic basket for her and Burke to take to his office.

Nicholas' glistening smile got brighter. "Oh, Julia, Julia, Julia, my dear. If only you _knew_ the plans I have for you_ and_ Barnabas Collins."

He laughed maniacally as he vanished into thin air, the echos of his laughter penetrating the woods and frightening the small, woodland creatures.

That evening, Julia was enjoying a cigarette while looking through the ads for apartments and town houses in Waterville, Maine near Wyndcliffe. To her dread, a velvety voice resounded in the drawing room.

"Good evening, Julia."

She took one last puff and put out her cigarette in the ash tray on the coffee table. "Good evening, Mr. Collins. Vicki is upstairs. Shall I get her for you?"

Because Julia was preoccupied with the sale of her Orono home, she was unaware that her hypnosis did not work due to Nicholas' intervention.

"I didn't come to see Vicki. I came to see you, Julia," he said, sitting besides her.

Julia moved over. "Didn't you enjoy Vicki's visit this afternoon?"

Baffled, Barnabas replied, "Vicki did not visit me this afternoon. I haven't seen her since the night of...well, you know."

Julia was baffled as well. _I know that my hypnosis had worked. What could had gone wrong? _

Then it hit her.

_Nicholas Blair. That bastard! What is he up to now?_

Barnabas changed the subject. "I wish you would call me Barnabas again."

"There's no point of it. You broke our agreement. We have no friendship."

"If I answer your questions, will you forgive me?" he asked, repentant.

Julia laid the newspaper next to the ashtray, and looked at him. His sad, amber eyes softened her, but she kept her poker face in line.

"Alright. Did you regret winning the duel and murdering Jeremiah?"

Barnabas looked down at his folded hands. "Yes. I...I was angry and...I wanted to be vindicated for Josette being stolen from me. If I knew that it was that...horrid woman, I would had shot her down instead."

"Did Josette mourn for him? Did she see you as a monster or a hero for your infamous win?"

"Yes. She mourned for...Jeremiah. And she saw me as a..._monster_... although I still loved her."

"Very good...Barnabas."

His heart leapt within him. "Julia?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"We have to talk about what happened on Friday. Between us."

Julia's mind flashed back to that passionate kiss that still haunted her. She didn't want to talk about it because it would ruin her plans to be free of Nicholas. She didn't want to feel anything for him. She didn't want to _want_ him.

"No, Barnabas. We mustn't talk about it."

"But we must, Julia."

"No, Barnabas!" she protested, glaring at him.

"Why, Julia? You said so yourself that until I figured out what happened, to not do _it_ again. Well, I figured _it_ out. You and I both know...that we have..._feelings_ for each other. I know you felt _it_, too. Even when you are courting Roger, you feel _it_."

"Roger and I are friends, and what _exactly_ do I feel for you besides indignation?"

"Passion, Julia. Passion. That is something that Roger does not feel, let alone have. I venture that you and the late Professor Stokes had not had passion for each other in years."

"How dare you?! Eliot and I had _plenty_ of passion, not that it is any of your business."

Barnabas scooted close to her. "Julia, I could tell in your kiss that you and the professor had not been passionate for each other for years. Is it because of your incapability to have children?"

She slapped him. Barnabas nodded.

"That was uncalled for on my part, Julia. I am sorry."

"For your information, Eliot was sterile."

She got up to leave, but Barnabas followed her, grabbing her arm, causing her to turn to him.

"Julia, I _can_ give you passion again. More than Roger could manage."

He brought her wrist to his mouth and began..._sucking_ it while watching her. Her facial expressions gave away her desires. He drew her closer into his arms and kissed her, this time with each reciprocating tongues. Then she pushed him away.

"No! This is a trick! Vicki is the one _you_ want, not _me_. Please leave me alone."

Barnabas sighed. "Alright, Julia. As you wish. But may I ask you a favor?"

"Go ahead," she said, caressing the marked wrist.

"Will you watch the sunrise with me tomorrow morning at Widow's Hill? I think it's time that I properly greet the sun after nearly two hundred years. I would like your companionship when that happens."

"Why don't you ask Vicki?"

"Why do you keep bringing up Vicki's name?" he asked, annoyed.

"That's who you want, Barnabas. She is Josette reincarnated for you. I am not like Josette, which would make more sense for you to pursue Vicki."

"Julia, you are the _only_ one who consumes my thoughts at night. You stir my loins and passion, which I haven't felt in centuries. However, if you do not want me, then I shall no longer pursue you. But at least be with me when the sun rises."

Julia relented. "What time shall I be ready?"

"I will come for you at half past six."

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty with my car. After all, there's still a maniac out there, right?"

She managed to smile, which put him at ease with his own smile.

At a quarter to seven, Julia and Barnabas stood together at Widow's Hill, awaiting the arrival of the great celestial body known as the sun. In the chill of the morning, Barnabas had reacquainted himself with the signs of the morning: birds chirping, the darkness slowly brightening with purple, pink and orange hues, and then...the moment he longed for and feared, the sun's rising. When his old fear of it touched him, he clasped onto Julia's hand, squeezing it. Noting his anxiety, she squeezed back, assuring him that everything was going to be fine. And then the sun rose, full in its intensity and beauty, warming Barnabas' face and bringing him renewed joy. Without hesitation, he hugged Julia, which didn't bother her at the least.

"Thank you, dear Julia, for giving me back my life," he breathed into her ear.

"You're welcomed...Barnabas," she said, holding him tighter.

They broke away and stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, to his surprise, she _kissed_ him, on his lips. He couldn't hold back anymore. He snatched her into his arms and smothered her mouth, as she smothered his. They were groping, moaning, burning with passion as bright as the sun. After they exhausted each other, they rested in each other's embrace.

"Barnabas," said Julia, breathing in his scent, "what does this mean for us?"

He smiled into her hair. "I'm sure you know."

"But I can't stay here forever. I must get back to my life. I am a doctor, and I have a sanitarium to run."

"I won't stop you, Julia, but I want you to remain at Collinwood with me."

"I just had a dreadful thought."

"What is it?"

"What if something bad happens? What if one of us dies?"

Barnabas laughed.

"That's not funny, Barnabas," fumed Julia.

"I love the way your bottom lip poke out in indignation, my dear. Nothing will happen, Julia. This is the beginning for both of us. Come, let us have breakfast."

"Breakfast?" asked Julia, eyebrow raised.

"Of course. You didn't really think that I would starve you after a glorious sunrise. You are right. This a new beginning for all of us. Now, come. I'm famished."

As they made their way to the car, Julia had ugly thoughts about Nicholas. What will he do if he discovered that she has sabotaged her own plans (or rather, theirs) in doing away with Barnabas Collins? Because, as unsure as she was of her plans and her feelings, she was sure that she did not want to destroy Barnabas Collins any time soon.

Once again, thanks for the reviews and let me know your thoughts ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is another riveting chapter for your pleasure! Enjoy ;)_

After a delightful breakfast with Barnabas, Julia returned to her room at Collinwood to rest. Despite her own desire (and love) for Barnabas, she was relieved to be out of his presence. She didn't regret kissing him at Widow's Hill. She wanted it as much as he did. But she was suppose to bring Vicki and him together so that her and Nicholas's plan could come to fruition. Yet, she _didn't_ want Barnabas to be with Vicki, let alone _die_. And what about her dream of Eliot? If dreams were to be believed, he was giving her leave to be with Barnabas. He encouraged her to find a way to be with him and to be freed of Nicholas Blair's debt. But how?

Julia sat in front of her vanity mirror and looked at herself. Her mind drifted off to the three kisses she shared with Barnabas. Her fingers lightly drifted from her lips to grazing over her nipples as Julia remembered his hard chest pressed against hers as they reveled in their passion for each. There were no thoughts of Vicki, Nicholas, Roger, Josette, or even her beloved Eliot.

"Am I interrupting something, my dear?"

Instead of Julia's reflection looking back at her, Nicholas' face stared at her, smiling with the brightest smile that Julia could hardly stand. She jumped out of her chair, gasping, just to turn to the shifty warlock who suddenly stood behind her.

"You seemed to be..._pleasantly_ distracted, Julia. Perhaps you were thinking of me?" asked Nicholas, grinning.

"I was thinking of my late husband, Nicholas. Why would I ever think of you?" asked Julia, indignant, crossing her arms.

"Just a thought, Julia. Is Barnabas cured yet?"

"He saw the sunrise today. After I witnessed his reaction to it, I concluded that the treatments worked," reported Julia.

"Good! I've always known that you were talented, my dear. Now, Phase Two: giving him the love of his life, and then taking her away right afterwards," he emphasized with his hand gestures.

Julia turned from Nicholas, not wanting to think about pairing Barnabas with Victoria Winters. Nicholas noticed.

"Julia, what is it? Are you losing your nerve again, doctor?" taunted Nicholas.

With her back still turned to him, she shook her head. "Victoria Winters has no interest in Barnabas Collins."

"What? Surely she must have some interest in the man! I used to watch her indulge in the legend of Josette DuPres at the Old House with that bastard."

"When was that?" asked Julia, turned to him, disturbed by Nicholas' seemingly creepy knowledge of everything.

"That is none of your concern, Julia. Just know that I know," he answered, with finality.

"Well, if you know so much, Nicholas, then where were you when Barnabas Collins nearly killed me?"

"He did?" he asked, unconcerned. "How awful for you, Julia."

"You don't seem to really care about your 'partner in crime's well-being, Nicholas. But then again, _you_ had sabotaged _my_ part of _our_ supposed plans, didn't you?"

"Why, Julia!" he exclaimed, feigning shock. "What makes you think that I sabotaged _your_ part in _our_ plans for Barnabas Collins' demise?"

Julia folded her arms again, glaring at the warlock. "Because I tried to hypnotize Vicki Winters into being with Barnabas, but it didn't work. And I think you had something to do with that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Julia. Why would I want to sabotage _our_ plans?"

"I don't know, Nicholas," she replied, omitting her dream of Eliot's warning. "Maybe to still get back at me for failing you the first time? Or to make sure I fail so that I could remain _your_ slave forever perhaps?"

Nicholas clucked his tongue. "Julia, you shouldn't look at eternity with me as _slavery_. But perhaps, a _partnership_, like now, only that I will be _senior_ partner and you, my _junior_ partner."

"With no pay or fringe benefits," she snorted.

"You'll live forever as beautiful as you are," he said.

"Knowing you, I may just live forever looking like a toad in the face. Anyway, I still suspect that you have something else up your sleeve. I know I hypnotized Vicki Winters to go to Barnabas and to leave Burke Devlin alone. And to find out that none of it happened, makes me suspect your intervention."

"Maybe you lost your touch at the art of hypnosis, Julia," suggested Nicholas.

"Impossible! My father taught me well in it, so I know that I haven't 'lost my touch' as you say."

Nicholas shrugged. "Very well, Julia. Speaking of couplings, how are things between you and Roger lately?"

"It is strictly platonic, Nicholas. I am helping him to consider seeing his son, yes, but there is nothing more."

"It's a pity, Julia."

"Why is that?"

"Because from my understanding, you are going to break the poor man's heart in a moment."

"What are you talking about?"

Just then, the doctor and warlock were distracted by a knock on her door.

"Julia, this is Roger. May I speak with you please?" said Roger, outside her door.

Wide-eyed with panic, Julia said to Nicholas, "You have to leave now!"

"I can't meet him?" he asked, offended.

"Leave, Nicholas!"

"Ah. Very well, my dear. Until next time."

He disappeared as Julia opened the door.

"Hello, Roger, greeted Julia, pleasantly.

"Good morning, Julia. At the risk of violating decorum, may I come in?"

"Please," she said, ushering him inside. She cracked the door a little.

"I missed you at breakfast," he said, folding his hands behind his back.

"Uh, yes. I was with Barnabas."

Roger's eyebrow shot up. "Oh?"

"Willie informed me that he wasn't feeling well this morning, so I followed his truck to the Old House in my car," she neatly explained. "He's fine for now, but tonight I'm going to check on him."

"Of course. It's Wednesday," said Roger, impassively. "Julia, we have enjoyed each other's company for a while, haven't we?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" she inquired, rubbing her hands nervously.

"Do you still want to leave Collinsport?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I have a life outside of this place, Roger."

He averted his eyes from her, rubbing his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Julia, this may be terribly selfish of me, but I don't want you to leave Collinwood, yet alone Collinsport."

_First, Barnabas, now you._ "I have a hospital to run, Roger, and I've been away long enough."

"Are you leaving soon?"

"No, I plan on leaving after Vicki's wedding."

Roger breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Then you will have time to think of my proposal."

Julia did a double-take at Roger. "Pro-pro-posal?"

"I know that it seems sudden for you, but I don't think I can live in this house without your presence. And I think that if I'm going to bring David back home, he will need more than a doctor to help him. He will need a mother."

Julia wanted to faint. "A _mother_?"

"Julia, I am asking you to be my wife. I know that you are not in love with me, but I am terribly in love with you, and I am a patient man when it comes to these things. If you need time to think, I will wait as long as I have to. Unbeknownst to you and Elizabeth, I have been speaking with David's doctor as of late, and he said that my son was coming to realize that Barnabas was not a vampire. Yes, he sucks the life out of my atmosphere, but he doesn't sucks _blood_. I want you to come with me to see David so that the two of you can get acquainted and bond, hopefully. We don't have to bring up my proposal to him yet, but I want him to get use to your presence. What do you think?"

Honestly, Julia didn't know what to think. Roger wasn't all that bad, but she didn't want him. She, in her whirlwind confusion of lust, love, and self-preservation, wanted Barnabas.

"Roger," she said, softening the blow, "I'm flattered, but I don't want to marry you."

Disappointed, Roger hung his head. "I asked too soon, haven't I? Considering that it hasn't been a year since Eliot's passing. I'm sorry, Julia."

"There's no harm done, Roger."

"But will you still consider it? I can wait until next year if I must. I just...want you here _with_ us."

He took her hands in his. "_With_ me."

Without warning, he kissed her. Despite the fact that he was a good kisser, Julia felt nothing for him, and he knew it. He pulled back and apologized. "I was forward, Julia. Forgive me."

"There's no harm done, Roger," she repeated.

"Will you still consider my proposal?" he asked, eager.

"I will consider it, but I can not promise that my answer will be in your favor."

"That's fine, Julia. I only want you to consider it. Thank you for not out-right rejecting me."

Julia smiled, relieving his embarrassment. "You're welcome. Let's have lunch to discuss David."

Roger was happier than she ever seen him. She hoped that she did not give him high hopes for a future between them.

"Yes, of course," he said, beaming from ear to ear. "We'll eat in town. I have a business call in my study at noon, so will you be ready by one o'clock?"

Julia nodded. "Yes, I will."

"Alright, Julia. I will see you then."

He bestowed on her one last smile and left her room. After he closed the door behind him, exasperated, Julia collapsed on her bed.

_What am I going to do with Roger? How can I have dinner with Barnabas tonight and...**explore** our relationship when I have an offer to be a wife (again) and mother to his son? Damn you, Nicholas. Damn you, Barnabas. And damn you, Eliot, for not warning me about this before Nicholas! _

* * *

"You do remember what to do, right, Willie?" asked Barnabas, combing his hair. He was wearing a dark blue lounging jacket with a black ascot and black pants and shoes, examining himself in his mirror. He then threw on some cologne and checked his appearance again, determined that this night will turn out as he wanted.

"Sure, Barnabas. Whatever ya say," mumbled Willie, hoping that Barnabas would fail in his endeavors tonight.

"What is the matter, Willie? Aren't you happy for mine and Julia's _new_ relationship?" asked Barnabas, observing his servant from his reflection.

"Not really," answered Willie.

"And why is that?"

"Because I know what ya gonna do with her. And afterwards."

"_Afterwards_, Willie, is what I am hoping for with Julia. I decided a few nights ago that I will have her instead of Vicki."

"I don't believe ya, Barnabas."

Barnabas turned from the mirror to Willie's glare. If Barnabas was still a vampire, he would had knocked that look off the young man's face with his cane.

"Willie, if I intended to have Vicki, I would be still pursuing her instead of having this romantic evening with Julia. I know that you are quite fond of Julia, but _I am_ fond of her as well, and more so because of how intimate we've become as of late. However, I suspect that Julia is reluctant to see where this proceeds, so I will be encouraging our mutual attraction, and you will make it impossible for her to leave this evening in case she changes her mind. After all, automobiles _do_ intend to..._malfunction_ on storming nights, correct?"

"Sometimes," said Willie.

Barnabas glared at him. "Willie, if you ruin my plans for Julia this evening, I shall have to revert back to my old ways of _dealing_ with you. Would you prefer that instead?"

Willie shook his head. "No, Barnabas. But hearin' ya make that threat shows me how much ya really changed."

Willie stormed out of the room while Barnabas thought over what his reluctant servant said.

This time, Julia _was_ on time. On this occasion, she wore a burgundy dress, with matching accessories and shoes as always, and her hair curled and hanging at her shoulders. When she arrived, the clouds were forming into a blanket of gray mass. Barnabas took her coat and hung it on the rack, and placed her umbrella next to his cane near it.

"You look rather stunning, Julia," he said, eyeing every inch of her body.

"Thank you, Barnabas. You're rather handsome yourself," she said, enjoying the scent of his cologne.

"Thank you," he said, proud that she thought so. "Would you care for a sherry? A brandy?"

"A brandy will do," she said, taking her seat by the fireplace, warming by the small fire.

Julia _needed_ a drink. With everything that happened today, and _going to happen_, she was going to need it. Barnabas sat with her in his chair, toasting a brandy with her. Her bare legs were driving him mad! He wanted to take her on the rug at that moment, and kiss up and down her calves.

"How was your day, Julia?" he asked, diverting his attention away from her legs.

"It was long, Barnabas," she said, omitting Roger's proposal. "But at least there was no sibling squabbling today. And yours?"

"It was long as well, waiting for you to return," he said, silkily.

Both of them watched each other drink from their glasses in silence as the wood crackled in the golden hearth.

"I'm still looking for a place near Wyndcliffe. I plan to leave after Vicki's wedding."

"Really?" said Barnabas, offended. "Is Collinwood detestable to you? Am _I_ detestable to you at this moment?"

"Of course not, but I am still a doctor, Barnabas."

"Why not be a doctor here in Collinsport, Julia? I'm sure Collinsport Hospital can use your expertise in psychiatry."

"Most likely, but I like being _in charge_ of a hospital. I worked for years to get to where I am and nothing, and no one, will stand in my way."

"Dinner's ready," said Willie, from the corridor, frowning upon the couple.

"Thank you, Willie," said Barnabas, frowning at Willie. "Shall we, Julia?"

* * *

"Once again, Willie, you are an amazing chef!"

"Thanks, Julia," he said, serving a bowl of ripe strawberries with whipped cream. "Anythin' else, Barnabas?"

"No, Willie, thank you. Perform your..._final_ chore for the evening and then retire at _your_ leisure," instructed Barnabas, giving him a knowing look.

Willie nodded, returning to the kitchen to put on his raincoat to punch out one of Julia 's tires.

Julia bit into a strawberry, savoring the flavor. "Barnabas?"

"Yes?" He dipped his strawberry into the cream and bit off the cream-covered part.

"I'm not sure about us," she honestly stated.

"You were sure earlier when you kissed me, my dear," he countered, huskily.

"Yes, but I think that you want _too_ much from me."

"Have I required much?"

"You want me to stay, but I don't want to give up my life as a psychiatrist."

"I don't require _that_ from you at all, Julia. Remember when I told you that I was fascinated by the professional woman?"

"I thought that you were being sarcastic," she said, with a crooked smile.

"Perhaps a little since I was still adjusting to the twentieth century, but it is one of the traits that I found very intriguing about you."

"Hmm. Do you know what I found intriguing about you?"

"Do tell," invited Barnabas, leaning into his dinner companion.

His cologne seduced her senses."The mystery of Barnabas Collins. You were a mystery to me as you lived in a house with no electricity, but thank goodness for plumbing and gas lines, and you were immortal, which could had led to _deadly_ consequences for me if you didn't accept my treatments. Furthermore, I felt sorry for you."

"I'm a man who detests sympathy, Julia," he said, biting into an unadorned strawberry.

"Not like that, but I knew that you wanted companionship, and I sadly despised Vicki for neglecting you although you took pains to see her.

"Surprised, Barnabas inquired, "You despised Vicki for that?"

"I'll do you one better," she said, sucking the cream off her strawberry, arousing Barnabas. "I despised Josette for not accepting you as you were.

"He was coming to love this woman more. "Why?"

"When she realized the gravity of your vampirism, she jumped off a cliff because she didn't want to be with you for eternity. If Eliot was in that situation, and with my knowledge, I would had searched to the ends of the earth to find him a cure. And if I couldn't help him," Julia paused to consume another creamed strawberry, "I would had sacrifice my mortality to be with him forever."

Won over by her words, he took her hand, sucking on her wrist again. Julia ended up dropping the strawberry in the cream as she moaned, head jerked backwards. Then, he kissed her hand, enjoying her reactions.

"Oh, Barnabas, what if something happens?" she asked, worried. "What if something goes wrong?"

With one last kiss to her wrist, he replied, "What _could_ happen on such a night as this, my love?"

She looked at him with adoring eyes. Those doe-like, hazel eyes of hers. Their lips met, a mixture of strawberries and cream intertwined in their passion-filled moment. They'll worry about Julia remaining at Collinwood another day. They'll talk about whether or not it will work between them another day. She will bring up Roger's proposal some other time. For now, they needed each other to quench their loneliness and desire for each other.

"Come with me, my darling," Barnabas groaned, taking her by her hand, and taking one of the candelabras from the dinner table to maneuver through the darkness. He led her from the dining room to the parlor, then up the steps.

_This is happening...this is actually happening...,_ thought Julia, over and over.

He led her down the second-floor corridor, realizing that they were on their way to Josette's room. Julia saw the room once when Barnabas showed her Josette's lifeless portrait. She stopped in her tracks, jerking his hand.

"Barnabas, _that's_ Josette's room," she reminded him.

"It _was_ her room, Julia. It _was_ her room," he said, leading her onward.

He turned the doorknob, and allowed Julia to enter first. There were other lit candelabras in the room, giving the room a romantic atmosphere, rather than one of a sacred memorial. But there was something missing. Then she saw it, as the thunder illuminated the room with shocking-white light above the mantle: Josette's portrait was gone.

"Barnabas, where is Josette's portrait?" she asked.

"It's put up for now, Julia," he answered, locking the door.

Julia's heart raced as he set his candelabra on the table.

"You wanted to spare Josette the sight of us..._defiling_ her bed?" she asked, annoyed.

"Josette is dead, Julia. Would it really matter to her what we do in _this_ room now?"

She was about to answer when he took her into his arms, kissing her passionately. She returned the gesture, taking fistfuls of his hair as both moaned desperately into each others' mouths, darting tongues back and forth. Julia's hands quickly undid his jacket and buttons on his shirt, revealing a tanned, muscled chest, to her satisfaction. She began kissing him down his chest, exciting him as he tilted his head back, groaning in ecstasy. He pulled her back up as she was undoing his belt.

"Not yet," he breathed. "Turn around."

Julia did as she was told, and he moved her hair over her shoulder, finding the zipper. Barnabas slowly tugged it down, revealing a black slip and black brassiere straps. He pushed her dress off her shoulders, and shrugged off his jacket and shirt, and snatched off the ascot, tossing it to the floor. Julia stepped out of the crumpled dress, kicked off her shoes, and faced him. They embraced into a kiss again, this time, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, and then joined her, having his arm around her waist while his other hand caressed her face. They continued kissing as the storm outside raged on, but then, Barnabas pulled away, looking distressed. Julia caressed his face.

"Barnabas, what is it?" she asked, concerned.

"Julia, I...I know this may come at a very _inconvenient_ time, but... I'm afraid of disappointing you. It's been...a long while for me, and..."

He looked away, unable to finish his sentence. Julia turned his face to hers. They both thought that the other was beautiful by candlelight.

"Sit up on the edge of the bed," she whispered.

After he did so, Julia grabbed a pillow and kneeled on it before Barnabas. She used his discarded ascot to tie up her hair, undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers off of him (being pleasantly surprised by his erection), and, smiling up at him, took in his full manhood into her mouth. Barnabas shuddered, enjoying the feel of Julia's lips and tongue on him, stimulating him, as leaned back on the bed, his arms bracing him. He haven't felt this good since his last encounter with..._the witch_.

He watched Julia at work, becoming more stimulated as she increased her pace. Once he felt that he was close, Barnabas pulled her up by her arms, helping her out of her slip, and inadvertently ripping off her panties and brassiere. Julia gasped, throwing herself on top of him, as he laid back on the bed. He put her on her back, confident of his ability, and stimulated her pleasure center with his finger. Julia writhed beneath him, twisting and moaning, her voice aspiring him to do more. They both got under the covers, and began kissing, fondling, licking, sucking, and nibbling at each other's flesh. And finally, the moment came when Barnabas pushed opened her legs, positioned himself, and thrust forward, making Julia yelp in pleasure. As he pumped into his former nemesis, Julia became saturated with pleasure, moaning, calling his name, wrapping her legs around him tight, and leaving trails of scratches down his back. After a while, Julia got him to lie on his back while she rode him into ecstasy. Barnabas had never known pleasure like this, not even with Angelique. Other women in his past had rode him as well, but Julia was a master at it. He craved more, holding on to her waist as she increased her stride. Finally, they came, and Julia collapsed into Barnabas' arms. Both of them panted and laughed through smiles of pleasure and satisfaction.

"Oh...Julia," panted Barnabas, kissing the top of her head, "that was...magnificent!"

"Thank you...Mr. Collins. Eliot used to say that I did my best work in bed," she chuckled.

He laughed, too, and the lovers settled in bed listening to the raging storm outside, before engaging into two more sessions of..._lovemaking_.


	11. Chapter 11

After last night's raging storm (and vigorous, passionate sex), the sun rose, giving the morning a hazy look. Julia, in her slip, stood in the doorway of "Josette's balconey", smoking her morning cigarette. She had to sneak downstairs, unseen, to get her purse from the parlor to get her smokes. Thank goodness that she didn't run into Willie half-naked!

She _loved_ what she did the night before, _but_ was well aware of the consequences. Yet, Eliot said that she _would_ find a way to get out from under Nicholas' thumb. Julia tried to remember some of the things Eliot told her about warlocks and witches, but didn't quite recall whether or not he said anything about how to destroy them. Even when they were forced by Nicholas to create "the creature", he never wracked his brain to find a way out. Perhaps he was scared to try for her sake.

Shaking her head in frustration, Julia tossed the cigarette over the ledge and went back inside, closing the doors behind her.

"Good morning, my dear," yawned Barnabas. He sat up in bed, the covers covering his bronze nudity from the waist down.

Julia smiled seductively at him, admiring his ruddy, mussed appearance. "Good morning, lover."

"I'm glad that you are still here. Adventurous sorts like you would had already snuck away from their conquests' beds before sunrise," he mused, gazing at her body. He was glad that her undergarments were no longer of use to her for the time being.

"Perhaps I'm the type who _loves_ to lay with their _conquests_," she smirked, mounting him. They kissed again, playfully touching the tips of their tongues.

"I apologize for missing the sunrise," he said.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have kept you up," she smiled, mischievously.

Barnabas laughed. "You're so amazing, Julia."

Slowly, Julia's smiled faded.

Alarmed, Barnabas asked, "What's wrong, my dear?"

"Barnabas, I hope you don't think that...what we _did_ will keep me at Collinwood."

"Julia, you are the most perplexing woman I've ever come across. What do you want from me?"

"A peace of mind," she replied.

Barnabas drew back. "You said that before when you offered me the treatments. Julia, does your being here goes _beyond_ me and my cure?"

She climbed off of him and headed for the bathroom, adjacent to the room. Barnabas climbed out of bed, stark naked, and followed her.

"Julia, I want an answer," he demanded.

After turning on the faucet, she answered, "Yes. I never intended to fall in love with you and stay forever, Barnabas. Do you actually want a working woman as your lover? Perhaps...a wife?"

"Julia, you know how I feel about you."

She looked down at his anatomy. "I can tell, Barnabas, that you have..._desire_ for me, but what about forever?"

"I want you with me..._forever_."

Something inside of Julia released itself as she was glad to hear that he wanted her forever.

"Barnabas," she said, seriously, "there are things that we have to discuss."

"Yes?" he answered, curious about what she is going to say.

"However, before we get into that," she said, looking over his body, "would you like to join me in the shower?"

Barnabas' smile grew along with the better _part_ of him. "Delighted."

He stepped into the shower with Julia, closed the curtain, and discarded her slip over the shower rail.

* * *

"Is Barnabas cured now, Julia?" asked Willie, pouring the new couple orange juice.

"Yes, Willie," answered Julia. "I believe he was already cured for a while, but once Barnabas had faced the sunrise yesterday, we were sure that he has become an ordinary man, and an ordinary employer who _pays_ his employee suitable wages," she declared, eyeing her new shower partner.

Barnabas nodded, although it took some "convincing" on Julia's part to get Barnabas to concede. "Yes, Willie, you will start receiving wages that befits a ser-, uh, employee of Collinwood. Starting today."

Willie was shocked to his system when Barnabas dug into his wallet, and put 300 dollars into his hands.

"Ba-Barnabas," he stuttered in disbelief, "I-I..."

"Just say 'thank you', Willie. Thanks to Julia, things _will_ be different here for _all_ of us," he said, staring into Julia's eyes while holding her hand.

"Thanks, Barnabas," said Willie, taking a final look at the baffling couple before leaving to dust the chandelier in the parlor.

"Julia, I know that you are concerned about balancing your profession with being here, but I feel that it can be done."

"You don't drive, Barnabas, and traveling 100 miles back and forth will be too much for me," replied Julia. "It was already harrowing for me when I lived in Orono."

"Perhaps you could..._shorten_ your time at Wyndcliffe?" suggested Barnabas.

"As in cut my hours or days there?" she asked.

"Why not? Julia, you have worked hard all your life there. Don't you think that the other doctors there could manage full time without you?"

Julia thought over what Barnabas said. She's been the director of Wyndcliffe since around the time her father died. His death gave her the excuse to accept the position to keep her mind off her grief. Julia never regretted her decision to take that position ever since.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Barnabas. I'll consider it."

"Very good, Julia. Now let us toast to your-"

Barnabas was interrupted by incessant knocking on the doors and then the raging voice of Roger Collins.

"Where is she, Loomis?!" demanded Roger.

"Ya mean Julia?" asked the timid servant.

"Yes, Doctor Hoffman," said Roger, indignant at Willie's usage of Julia's given name. "She never returned to the main house last night. Did your employer run her off to her death this time?"

"_His_ employer," intervened Barnabas, standing at the parlor's entrance, "invited Julia to stay the night since it was late and storming."

Julia stood next to Barnabas, to Roger's relief and annoyance.

"Oh, Julia! I'm so glad you are well!" exclaimed Roger, hugging Julia. Barnabas _did not_ like this scenery at all.

"Liz, Vicki, and I were worried about you. I wish there was a _phone_ here to notify us of _your_ safety," he said, throwing a look at Barnabas. Barnabas threw one back to his twentieth-century cousin.

"Roger, there was nothing to worry about. Even in a storm, Barnabas would not be so callous to throw me out," assured Julia, breaking from his arms.

_Unless it was Roger_, thought Barnabas, pleased that Julia didn't remain in Roger's embrace.

"I'm glad for your sake. I'll give you a ride back."

"That's okay, Roger. I can drive back."

"Unfortunately, Julia, I noticed that you had a flat tire when I looked over your car. To be accurate, the tire has a gashing hole in it."

"What?! That's odd. Maybe I drove over something on my way here," guessed Julia.

Barnabas and Willie exchanged looks.

"Perhaps Willie can replace the tire for you, Julia," suggested Barnabas.

"Willie, will you do that for me? I'll pay you well," said Julia.

"No, Julia. Ya keep your money. I guess that this is also in _my_ pay, Barnabas?" said Willie, looking at Barnabas.

"Of course," agreed Barnabas, not even irritated at the notion of paying Willie extra for changing his lover's tire. "Get right to it, Willie."

"Sure, Barnabas," answered Willie, who left to retrieve his tools.

Julia said, "Roger, I will return as soon as Willie has changed the tire."

"Are you _sure_, Julia?"

Barnabas certainly was _not_ liking Roger's concern for _his_ Julia .

"I'm positive," she beamed.

"Very well, my lady, I will see you later," smiled Roger, kissing her hand.

_That is my hand, sir!_ raged Barnabas, inwardly.

As soon as Roger left, Barnabas turned to Julia. "Why was Roger so affectionate to you?"

"Well, Barnabas," she answered, avoiding his gaze, "Roger thinks that I'm considering being his wife,"

Barnabas narrowed his gaze at her. "Why would he think _that_?"

"Before I arrived yesterday evening, Roger asked me to marry him."

"And what did you say before you came to _my_ bed. Or rather _Josette's_ former bed?"

"I told him that I would consider it," she sighed.

"Really?" Barnabas was _definitely_ not liking this situation.

"_Not_ really. I didn't _really_ know what I wanted at the time. Concerning you, that is. However, I don't want to be Roger's wife or mother to his son."

"It seems like an opportunity that _you_ wouldn't pass, considering your late husband's infertility."

"When it comes to Eliot, I would prefer that you leave him out of our conversations, including his infertility."

"I apologize, Julia. So, you do not want to be Mrs. Roger Collins, or Doctor Roger Collins, per se?"

Julia shook her head. "No, Barnabas, and it would have been _still _Doctor Hoffman. It wouldn't be good for either of us. Especially when I will find myself here with you whenever I can get away."

Barnabas drew her into his arms. "Oh, the joys of having a vixen like you in my life! Just think: if you married Roger, you would have to come up with every excuse imaginable to be with me."

"My weeks would be _harrowing_," she said, making a face.

"Julia, I know that we are in the midst of your dilemma to stay here or to leave, but...if the question was ever brought up, would you consider _me..._ for a husband?"

"Not if she wants to be a widow again!"

Barnabas and Julia was startled and horrified to see Nicholas Blair standing by the staircase, a look of rage upon his face. Julia paled and her eyes bulged. She _knew_ that _he_ knew about her and Barnabas just by the look on his face. She knew that her existence as a free woman will end momentarily after he destroys Barnabas.

Unlike Julia, Barnabas was angry to see this son of a bitch again in his parlor. He was shocked to see him alive (and unfortunately well), but his anger boiled because of what Nicholas had done to his family and Josette. And to him.

"Blair!" shouted Barnabas.

Nicholas laughed. "It's both fortunate, and unfortunate, to see you alive...and human again, Barnabas Collins. But what is _not_ fortunate is the fact that now you've stolen Doctor Hoffman from me."

"From you?" questioned Barnabas, looking from Nicholas to Julia, and reverse.

Julia took a seat in one of the armchairs, bracing for Nicholas to expose her as Barnabas' would-be murderer.

Nicholas glistening teeth shone as he relished in Barnabas' confusion. "I _own_ her, Collins. She and her skills are mine because of her husband's failure to get me what _I_ want." He looked over at Julia, whose head was buried in her hands as she quietly sobbed. "And _she_ failed in preventing his death...amongst _other_ things."

Julia felt Nicholas' condemnation weighing heavily upon her as he continued.

"She comes with me, Collins. Get up, Julia. It's time to go."

Barnabas stood between Julia and Nicholas, his head held high in indignation, and locking glares with his ancient nemesis. "Julia stays with _me_, Blair."

"Oh? I see now," taunted Nicholas. "The Widow Hoffman has found _you_ to warm her bed now, has she?"

"How dare you, you son of a bitch! You destroyed my family, ruined my life, and done the same to Julia. Get out of my house!"

Nicholas outstretched his hands towards Barnabas, and Barnabas began clutching his throat. He coudn't breathe! Julia's head snapped up as she saw Barnabas collapsed on the floor. She quickly attend to him.

"Nicholas, please!" she begged. "He's suffered enough! Stop it, please. I'll come with you, just please leave him alone!"

"I've warned you, Julia, about him. Our deal is null and void. He will die, and yes, you _will_ come with me!"

Suddenly, an apparition of a heavy-set, gray-haired man appeared, standing between the warlock and the couple, holding up a golden amulet up to Nicholas' face. He warlock recoiled in horror, and Barnabas recovered immediately.

"Stokes!" called out Nicholas.

"Get away from them, warlock, or so help me, you will _literally_ burn in Hell!" ordered Eliot.

If Eliot didn't have that amulet, Nicholas would had easily sent the late professor away. For good.

Nicholas glared at the couple on the floor. "This isn't over, you two. I will be back for her, Collins...and _your_ life!"

The warlock disappeared. Eliot tossed the amulet to Julia, who caught it.

"Eliot...," she said, sadly.

"Julia, that amulet could _only_ do so much. You and Mr. Collins must destroy Blair. Once and for all..."

He looked at Barnabas for a moment and nodded to him. Barnabas nodded back in awe over this man's likeness to his long-ago servant. Eliot began to disappear.

"Wait! How?" shouted Julia.

But the apparition faded away, leaving Barnabas and Julia alone in the parlor. Willie came through the front doors after the event was over, dropped his tools, and rushed to Barnabas and Julia's aid.

"Julia, what happened?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'll explain everything once we get him upstairs to his room. Help me to get him on his feet, Willie," she said.

Once Willie and Julia were able to get Barnabas in bed, Julia explained to the servant what happened outside of Barnabas' room.

"I thought he was turned into a vampire by his wife," said Willie, confused by Nicholas' role in this situation.

"Angelique did turn him, Willie, but Nicholas made it worse by making sure that Barnabas suffered," explained Julia.

"But what do he got to do with ya?"

"Willie, you asked once why I wanted to help Barnabas become human, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nicholas sent me here to help him...and to kill him."

Willie gasped. Despite the fact that he still held a grudge against Barnabas for his mistreatment of him, Willie was shocked to discover that the woman who cured him, _and_ slept with him, had actually come to end his life.

"What? Why didn't ya do it instead of curin' him?"

"Nicholas is like a cat with a mouse, Willie: he wants to play with his victim before destroying him. I was to cure Barnabas, then allow for him to woo Vicki on equal playing field with Burke, and then to take Vicki from him and kill him. With Nicholas' help, of course."

"Ya gonna tell him?"

"I have to eventually, but not now. I have to explain Nicholas' role in my late husband's death first. Then, I will tell him the rest, and hopefully, Barnabas would not hate me as much."

"Julia," said Wllie, "are ya really in love with Barnabas? I mean, is it the _real_ thing, or was it just...ya know?"

"I know what you are saying, Wilie, and for me...it _is_ real. But it's complicated because of the real reason why I came here. I never expected to fall in love with Barnabas, but..."

She paused. "I'm so stressed, Willie, and...I don't know."

"Julia, if ya love him, really love him, then do all ya can for him. Life is too short to let some crazy warlock separate ya."

Julia smiled. "Thanks, Willie. I'll try my best."

"Julia...Julia!" called Barnabas from his room.

Willie and Julia entered the room, alarmed, but were relieved when they found Barnabas alone, clutching the amulet.

"Are you alright, Barnabas?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Willie stood next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Barnabas. "I wanted to make sure that you were still here, that Blair didn't snatch you up while I rested."

"I'm here and Willie is here," she assured, brushing his bangs aside.

Barnabas looked at Willie. "Willie, leave us. I must speak to Julia alone."

"Actually," intervened Julia, "I want to speak to _both_ of you of what happened in the parlor. I need for the two of you to know my connections to Nicholas. That's what you wanted to talk to me about, right Barnabas?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Alright, then," she said. "As you know, Barnabas, Eliot was terribly fascinated with the occult. During the fall semester last year at the university, Nicholas Blair sat in on Eliot's lectures. Eventually, he introduced himself as an _expert_ in the field, and Eliot became quite taken with him. Eliot often recounted to me on the many conversations they had out of class on campus, and during lunches. Out of curiosity, I had Eliot to invite him over for dinner one weekend. It was...an invitation that I _regret_ extending."

"When did Blair show his true colors, Julia?" asked Barnabas.

"It took a few weeks, but the subject of..._resurrecting_ the dead came up in conversation...and...the next thing I knew, Eliot revealed our most terrible _secret_ to him. A _secret_ that we both swore to take to our own graves."

"What was it?" inquired Willie, drawn into the mystery.

Julia paused before answering. "Eliot and I...brought a _dead_ child back to life..._to be_... _our_... _son_."

Barnabas and Willie gasped in shock and horror. Barnabas knew that Julia wanted a child of her own, but to go through such unholy methods to get her desire?

"I know it was wrong and unethical," admitted Julia, sensing the men's abhorrence, "but...after we discovered that we would not be able to have children on our own, Eliot distanced himself from our marital bed...and from me. Yet, seeing what it was doing to me, Eliot came up with the idea and I agreed out of desperation to save my marriage. We conducted the experiment in secret in our cellar. Being a doctor at Wyndcliffe, I had access to the morgue, and, with Eliot's assistance, picked one of the children who died in Wyndcliffe's care and brought..._him_ home."

Julia wanted to stop, but she had to explain everything before eventually revealing her reason for coming to Collinwood.

"We did our work in the evenings, spent our weekends tending to that _child _who could bring us fulfillment in our lives."

"Did it...work?" asked a hesitant Barnabas.

"_Our_ son lived for two months," she smiled, wistfully. "His name was... Adam Hoffman-Stokes."

"How did you plan to explain...'the child' to your peers and family?" Barnabas further inquired.

"Eliot and I talked about it. We agreed to tell people that he was adopted, and we knew people who could arrange documentation to our claim. But as I said, Adam _only _lived for two months."

"Why two months?" wondered Willie.

"Well, Willie...we learned that when humans _try_ to play God, it usually leads to _atrocious_ consequences. I took a sabbatical from Wyndcliffe in order to orientate Adam into thinking of us as his family. Adam was receptive to that notion, and it greatly pleased us. When he started calling us "Mama" and "Papa," we were overjoyed that our lives would finally be complete."

Julia's reminiscent joy slowly faded to abject disappointment. "Then something went wrong. I don't know whether it was the chemicals used to bringing him back to life, or a dysfunction in his re-animated brain, but one evening...Adam, _sweet and precious_ Adam, attacked Eliot with one of the pots from the kitchen. To save my husband, I had to...I had to..."

Tears began flowing freely down her distraught face.

"I had to shoot down my _own_ child!"

Julia burst out crying, hiding her face in her hands. Willie, feeling bad for Julia, handed her a clean handkerchief from his pocket, and comforted her. Although Barnabas' initial reaction was shock and disgust, he couldn't hold Julia's actions against her, especially when he's done monstrous things in the past and the present. He took her hand and kissed it, soothing her.

"I'm so sorry, Julia," he said quietly.

"I was sorry as well for playing God," she nodded. "Who knew that our sin would come back to haunt us in the form of Nicholas Blair?"

Willie and Barnabas were so wrapped up in Julia's story that they forgot about Nicholas.

"So how'd..how'd this Nicholas get involved," asked Willie.

"Once Eliot revealed our secret to him, Nicholas _owned_ us. He came to us one evening, demanding that we build him "a creature," a man to be resurrected like Adam, who would be the prototype for his legion of Hell. We refused, but he threatened to ruin our reputations and...threatened death. So we agreed, and made plans to conduct the experiment in Martinique, where he wanted his army to be based."

"Since Professor Stokes died," said Barnabas, cringing at being reminded of Martinique, "then you must had failed."

"We didn't know how it happened," explained Julia, sniffing. "I mean, the body that Nicholas provided was healthy, fully functional, and _it_ breathed! But after twelve minutes, it dropped dead. Nicholas accused us of failing on purpose, and he caused Eliot to have a massive heart attack in front of me."

"How did ya get away?" queried Willie, as though he was a child listening to a good adventure story.

"I didn't. Nicholas spared my life for _his_ services," she said, careful to not elaborate. "I thought that after all of these months that he'd forgotten about me. Apparently, he didn't."

Barnabas took the reigns in this situation. "Julia, from this day forward, we will plan to destroy Nicholas Blair, once and for all, as your husband said in the parlor this afternoon when he saved our lives. Because we only have one amulet, we will need to acquire another one since you plan to return to Wyndcliffe. Anything could happen to you while you are driving. And I would need one to avoid him here."

"Yes," agreed Julia. Willie nodded as well.

"We also need Professor Stokes' research on warlocks and witches," stated Barnabas. "He had to had made notations somewhere on how to destroy them."

"All of his research was collected by his colleagues, but I could gain access to the university's archives as an alumnus," suggested Julia.

"Good. Willie?"

"Yeah, Barnabas?" said the newly-titled employee, ready for battle.

"I want you to ask around Collinsport, even farther if necessary, if someone may own an amulet or any charm that could ward off witches and warlocks. I will pay whatever the cost to acquire the object."

Willie nodded vigorously. "Okay, Barnabas."

Barnabas continued. "We'll have to move quickly. Blair could come back to wreck havoc at any time. But for now," he handed the amulet to a bewildered Julia, "Julia will take it."

"No, Barnabas. You are in more danger than I am. You must take it," she said, pushing back his hand.

But Barnabas closed her hand over the object. "You take it. I don't care what happens to me, my love, but if anything should happen to you, then I would most assuredly rather be back to what I _was_, chained in my coffin for another 172 years, than to live without you for a second."

Julia's heart leapt as she took in his words. Willie's doubts about his employer's feelings for Julia melted away as he noted the seriousness in his tone.

Barnabas looked up at Willie. "Willie, leave us alone."

"Sure," said Willie, leaving with an assuring smile that things in the Old House _were_ changing for the good.

Then remembering something, he turned around. "Oh, Julia! I fixed ya tire for ya. it's ready whenever ya are."

"Thanks, Willie," she said, her voice a little shaky.

"Anytime," he said, still leaving with his comforting assurance.

Once Willie shut the door behind him, Barnabas turned back the covers next to him. "Come, Julia."

Without hesitation, the doctor kicked off her shoes, and slid in bed next to her lover. He wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into his chest.

"Everything will be alright, Julia. I will try to make you as happy as possible," he assured her, hoping that he could heal her hurt over "Adam."

Julia silently cried, causing him to hold her tighter. She wondered if he would feel the same once he discovers that she was supposed to kill him on Nicholas' order.

_Once again, readers, I appreciate your support for this fan fiction. And a little spoiler, some people will be getting what they truly, deeply, madly, want ;)_ _Until next time!_


	12. Chapter 12

Three months has passed since Barnabas and Julia last saw Nicholas Blair. As the temperatures cooled, the couple's fear and anxieties rose as they anticipated his return to make good on his threats, especially with the anniversary of Eliot's death looming in the shadows. However, they took their minds off of Nicholas by engaging in their usual bedroom games, and researching ways to destroy witches (or in Nicholas Blair's case, warlocks) from Eliot's research that Julia had successfully obtained from the university. She and Barnabas would spend their afternoons together taking notes, and would return later to the Old House for dinner and to plan Nicholas' demise.

Their research included different methods for destroying witches, but they would be impractical for this day and age. The couple reasoned that they couldn't hang him, couldn't accuse him of witchcraft since the public would view them as insane, couldn't press him to death, decided that decapitation may or may not work, agreed that stoning was senseless, and ruled out dunking or drowning. However, there _was_ a method that they could utilize if carried out properly: burning. But how would they be able to accomplish that? The one thing that _was_ accomplished was Willie obtaining a second amulet from some fortune teller in Bangor. Besides reading Willie's fortune, the fortune teller warned that his employer and his companion were in "a great danger", which was no surprise to either of them at the Old House.

Meanwhile, Roger and Julia had visited Wyndcliffe several times to see David on the weekends. The boy and his father, as noticed by Julia, we're distant at first, but as the visits progressed, so did their conversations. Julia was surprised that one of the topics of conversation was baseball. Roger never seemed to be the type to enjoy baseball in Julia's opinion. Well, surprise, surprise! Yet, David was _naturally_ suspicious of Julia. When Roger introduced Julia as a friend of the family and the head of Wyndcliffe Sanitarium, David was _not_ as receptive to her as he was towards his father. While he and Roger talked, she kept her distance and observed them from the other side of the visitor's lounge. Every once in a while, David would glance over in her direction, but would quickly turn back to Roger. By the fifth visit, David was becoming a little friendlier towards Julia, and Julia began having _flu-like_ symptoms.

Before she left with Roger for Wyndcliffe for the sixth time, Julia was spending the evening with Barnabas in the parlor, both wearing an amulet under their clothes. Barnabas peered into his lover's face, concerned about her wan appearance.

"Julia, my dear, you don't look well." he commented.

Julia looked up from her tea cup. "I think I may be getting the flu, Barnabas. However, I promised Roger and David that I would come back to Wyndcliffe. Afterwards, I will take a couple of weeks to stay in bed..._at_ the main house, mind you."

"You don't trust me to take _good_ care of you _here_?" he asked, silkily.

"Do you want Collinwood to find out about us?"

"Does it really matter anymore? Or are you more concerned about Roger finding out?"

"Oh, Barnabas," she said, wearily.

"Julia, I still feel uncomfortable about you and Roger taking these weekend trips together. He still believes that you are considering marriage to him. Moreover, I am concerned about young David. What if the boy still believes that I'm a vampire?"

"I have spoken to David's doctor, and she is adamant that David _no longer_ believes that you are, in fact, a vampire. As for any possibilities of him telling Roger, I've been monitoring them for a while, Barnabas. You will be happy to know that you were never brought up in their conversations. They are still bonding as father and son."

"What do they discuss?" inquired Barnabas.

Julia sighed, trying to control her nausea. "Oh, baseball, the family, Vicki, the ghosts of Collinwood, and me."

"What about you?" he asked, curious.

"His father takes special care to inform David of how _significant_ I will be to their lives. He hasn't given David any hints to his proposal, but David senses _something_."

Barnabas closed the book he was reading. He took off his reading glasses (being human gave him a near-sidedness side-effect as well), and put them in his jacket pocket.

"Julia, I have been thinking about us recently."

"Really?" she said, sipping her tea.

"Yes. As exciting as it is have our..._liaisons_ together, I think that something needs to change."

"You're casting me aside, Barnabas?" she asked, irritable.

Barnabas got up and kneeled in front of Julia. He went through his pockets and pulled out what he was looking for: an emerald ring. Julia gasped as she gazed at the antique jewelry, careful to not drop her cup.

"This was one of my mother's rings, Julia. I wish for you to wear it as my betrothed."

Julia's mouth dropped. "Barnabas..."

"Julia, will you have me as your husband?" he asked, anticipating her answer.

A soft smile appeared on Julia's pale face. "Oh, Barnabas...yes. Yes!"

Happily, Barnabas kissed his new fiancée, and slid the ring on her finger. Then, he laid his head on her lap as she lovingly caressed his soft hair, imagining her new life with Barnabas, and admiring her engagement ring.

Suddenly, she remembered, "Oh! I must return to the main house, Barnabas. Dave is expecting me to call him at home."

"The _good_ Doctor Woodard," he murmured, remaining in his place.

"Barnabas, dear, you'll have to get _up_," she gently said.

He looked up at her. "Julia, in all seriousness, I am concerned for your well-being. I think you should stay overnight and rest, especially if you insist on traveling to Wyndcliffe tomorrow with..._Roger,_" he grimaced at his cousin's name.

"I promised Roger that I will go with him tomorrow. And I have to call Dave at the main house since you have no electricity or phones here."

"Useless technology, Julia."

"Not in the twentieth century, Barnabas. I wish you would get this house wired for electricity."

"Not a chance."

Julia shrugged. She didn't feel like having a debate with him on modern technology. "Alright, but I still have to call him back."

"Then let me come with you. From the way you appear, my dear, you could collapse at anytime."

"Barnabas," she groaned.

"At least it would be a good time to tell the family, _especially_ Roger, of our good news."

"Let's wait until tomorrow when Roger and I return to the house. I need to make this call and lay down."

"I'll walk you to your car. Are you wearing the amulet?"

She nodded, pointing to the concealed pendant under her dress. "Do you have yours?"

"Yes," he answered, pointing to his, under his shirt.

"Alright. Then onward, Mr. Collins," she teased, walking to the coat rack. He helped her with her coat, and escorted her to her vehicle.

* * *

When Julia entered the main house, she heard a man and a woman arguing behind the closed doors of the drawing room.

"We can't possibly leave now, Burke. Our wedding is in two weeks, and our guests will be expecting to see us walk down the aisle."

"Vicki, this is the most lucrative business opportunity I've ever come across. We have to go."

"But what about my plans? I am doing something that I love, and Mrs. Stoddard and I have poured our hearts and souls into planning our wedding."

"I appreciate both of your efforts, and I appreciate your desire to teach, but this deal in Brazil could insure our golden years, Vicki. At least take that into consideration."

"You're asking me to abandon Collinsport for good!"

"Vicki, we'll come back after a couple of months. It's not like we'll stay in South America forever."

"But what about Collinwood? And Mrs. Stoddard? She needs me!"

"No, she doesn't, Vicki. She has her brother.."

As they continued to argue, Julia developed a worsening, sickening pit in her stomach than what she experienced earlier. Vicki was adamant about leaving Collinwood before to have a new life with Burke. What changed now? She wondered if Vicki had developed a mother/ daughter _bond_ with Elizabeth since Vicki was an orphan. Or was there a strong bond between employer and employee? Although Barnabas and Willie were on better terms, they were not _that_ close. Or...could it be that Vicki actually has unresolved feelings for Barnabas? No, it couldn't be. Vicki said that she didn't have _those_ kinds of feelings for him.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and Burke, who was angry, caught himself when he saw Julia in the foyer.

"Oh, hello, Julia. Did you just get in?" he asked, wondering how much of the argument she heard.

"Uh, yes, I just walked in, but I did just catch your..._lover's quarrel_. Perhaps I could help? I _am_ a psychiatrist, after all, and I had counseled Elizabeth and Roger on their quarrels."

Vicki stormed out of the drawing room, surprisingly glaring at Julia. "We don't need help from the likes of _you_!"

"Vicki! Don't take your frustrations out on Julia. She is not involved in _our_ quarrel," chastised Burke.

Vicki ignored Burke, continuing her attack on the baffled psychiatrist. "Why are _you_ here? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to leave. I hate you! Why don't you leave Collinwood?!"

"Vicki, what is the matter with you?" snapped Burke, embarrassed.

"Vicki, why are you acting this way? What have I done to offend you?" asked Julia, calmly, in her professional mode.

"_You_ are _here_, that's why! I could have stayed as long as I want if you didn't interfere between me and...and..."

"And _who_, Vicki?" questioned Julia, suspicious of _whom_ the young woman referred to.

"No one. Just leave me alone," said Vicki, running upstairs to her room.

"Julia, I apologize on Vicki's behalf," said Burke, embarrassed. "I don't know what came over her. I never saw her act that way before."

"Neither have I," agreed Julia. "What happened?"

"I told Vicki that we'll have to marry as soon as possible and leave Collinsport for Brazil before Christmas. The business opportunity that was offered to me will have us set for life, Julia, and I don't want to pass that up. I know how attached she is to Collinwood and Mrs. Stoddard, but she would have to see that what I'm doing is for _our_ future. But her anger against you was uncalled for."

"I concur," said Julia. "Well, I have to make a phone call, Burke, but don't worry about Vicki. She'll come around."

"I hope so, Julia. I'll show myself out. Good night."

"Good night, Burke," replied Julia.

Once Burke left, Julia closed the drawing room doors and made her call to Dave.

"Woodard residence?" said a masculine, older voice on the other line.

"Dave, it's Julia. How are you and Edna?"

"We're fine and you?"

"I still feel like crap. Please tell me you found out what is wrong with me. I have never been sick a day in my life until the last couple of weeks," said Julia, feeling nauseous again.

"Of course, Julia. However, I do wish that _you_ would had taken _better_ precaution in your relationship with Roger Collins, of all people."

"What does Roger have to do with _my_ illness," she asked, annoyed.

"I'll spell it out for you: you are _eight... weeks... pregnant_."

Shocked, Julia dropped the receiver. When she heard Dave calling her name and asking if she was alright, Julia picked up the receiver.

"I'll call you back, Dave. Good night. And give Edna and the kids my love."

After she hung up, questions and concerns flooded her mind.

_Pregnant. Pregnant? At my age? I'm going to have a baby...Barnabas' baby. We never thought, let alone dreamed, that this could happen! Especially at his age! Oh, how I waited so long for this to happen! And Eliot...he knew! He knew it would happen. Eliot knew that having a child was my greatest desire ever, more than becoming Wyndcliffe's director. I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy. What shall we call it? But wait. What would Barnabas think when I tell him? Will he want a baby with me? If it was Josette or Vicki perhaps, but me? But he proposed to me. He wants me to be his wife forever. But will a child complicate things between us? I need to talk to Liz about this. Maybe she'll give me some advice on this matter. But why should I doubt Barnabas' joy over having a child? Why should I?_

* * *

"You're what?!" exclaimed the mistress of Collinwood. It was the same expression Elizabeth had when Barnabas first showed up at her door step, _strongly_ resembling his "ancestor."

"I'm...I'm pregnant," stammered Julia, trying to contain her amusement over Elizabeth's surprised expression.

"Roger should be _ashamed_ of himself," she said. "How dare he put you into this position! I know he wants to marry you, but to seduce you-"

"Liz, I'm not a child or some naïve girl. And furthermore, the baby is Barnabas'."

Now Elizabeth's senses were shocked. "Barnabas'! But he's sick!"

"Pardon the expression, Liz, but he is healthy enough to 'rock the bed', and I enjoyed every minute of it."

Elizabeth shook her head, flushing. "Personally, Vicki and I _knew_ that you and Barnabas were..._closer_ than you two appeared, but Roger is oblivious. He believes that you and him are still considering marriage."

"I was confused about my feelings for Barnabas, Liz, but now I know that I don't feel that way for Roger. However, I know that Barnabas and I are in love. He asked me to marry him tonight, and I said yes. I am going to break it to Roger gently on our way back from Wyndcliffe, so please don't tell him."

"I won't, Julia. And congratulations," smiled Elizabeth. "Barnabas must be excited. I only wish he had a telephone to be told that he'll be an _expectant_ father."

"Thank you for not being judgmental, Liz. I don't want you to think that I was some old tart," laughed Julia.

"Julia, you're one of the best people I've ever known," smiled Elizabeth.

"Thank you, but there's something else," said Julia, serious.

"Yes?" asked Elizabeth.

"When I came in this evening, Burke and Vicki were arguing, and when I tried to help, Vicki verbally _attacked_ me."

"What?! Why? That doesn't sound like Vicki."

"I know it doesn't. When I asked her about my offense to her, she wouldn't tell me. Do you know whether or not I offended her?"

"She hasn't told me anything. I haven't seen her since this morning," said Elizabeth, glumly.

"Was she troubled this morning?"

"Well, a little."

"Why?"

Elizabeth heaved a big sigh. "I told her a secret that I kept for twenty-four years. It's actually the real reason why I invited her here as David's governess."

"What are you saying, Liz?" asked Julia.

Elizabeth's acrylic blue eyes watered. "Vicki is _my_ biological daughter."

"_Your_ daughter?!" exclaimed Julia. "But...how? I mean, I know how, but _who father her_?"

"It was my father's chauffeur, Victor Brewster. When Father found out, he was furious and fired Arthur. I never heard from him again. As for me, Father sent me away to a convent in Boston, and I was forced to give the baby up for adoption. I never knew that she was sent to an orphanage in New York until I started looking for her again. My only request was that the baby be named 'Victoria'."

"Incredible!" said Julia, in awe. "I gather that she did not take it so well?"

"No," said Elizabeth, sadly.

"Does Roger know?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He thought that I was visiting friends at the time. He never knew, and Father would have never told him. He doesn't understand my attachment to Vicki, but I suppose that I should tell him now, especially with Vicki going away soon."

"Did you tell Carolyn?"

"I plan to write to her tomorrow morning. I don't want to do it through a long-distance phone call."

"You did _plan_ on revealing this secret eventually, didn't you?"

"_Eventually_. When the time was right. But I guess I chose the wrong time with everything happening. But I will speak to Vicki about her behavior towards you. Not as a mother or a former employer at this time, but as a friend. I hope that she will see reason. And I hope that she will be more understanding of my past situation."

"I'm sure that everything will turn out for the best, Liz. but I have one more concern."

"Yes?" inquired Elizabeth, eager to get off the previous subject.

"You and I know that Barnabas _wanted_ Vicki at first. What if the baby scares him away?"

"I would think that a man _his_ age would _love_ to have an extension of his legacy," replied Elizabeth. "And from what you told me, he doesn't seem to want Vicki anymore, and with our blood ties, I'm glad. I was worried when he was pursuing her, but I watched them carefully in case I would have to intervene. I don't like the idea of cousins marrying although our ancestors did it."

"I agree," nodded Julia. "I hope you're right. I love him, and I know he loves me, but sometimes I get these doubts-"

"Then don't let them invade your mind. You and Barnabas are going to be happy together, and I will be planning your wedding after Burke and Vicki marry. In your case, a New Year's wedding, perhaps?"

They both laughed as Elizabeth continued. "I suppose that all of the guests will have to be informed of Burke's situation, but Vicki and I will take care of that tomorrow while you and Roger are at Wyndcliffe. Now go to bed and rest, little mother, and I will find Vicki and talk with her."

Julia smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Stoddard."

Renewed in her confidence of her relationship with Barnabas, Julia went to bed, unaware that her and Elizabeth's conversation was heard by _someone_.

* * *

After a pleasant visit with David, Roger and Julia stopped at Collinsport Diner for dinner. They started off late that morning due to Julia's nausea and vomiting, but Roger was kind enough to drive them in his car to Wyndcliffe to and fro, with Julia lying down in the back seat on their way there. He wanted to inquire more into her health, but decided to put it off until after they saw David. The child was happy to see them both, even bombarding Julia with questions of whether or not she's seen ghosts around Collinwood. Although the subject frustrated his father, Julia didn't mind. She felt a little better, and enjoyed David's precocious nature. After having a discussion with David's doctor, Roger and Julia were pleased to know that David could be released into his father's care after New Year's.

"Julia, is that all you're going to eat?" asked Roger, eyeing Julia's soup and crackers. "You could had ordered something a little more solid. I am paying for this, you know."

"My stomach is still a _little_ tender," she said, slurping a little more broth. "Roger, did Liz tell you about Vicki?"

"She kept me up late discussing Vicki. Who would had thought? I suppose there were some _similarities_ in appearances, but I suppose Vicki takes after her father's side of the family. The Collins traits are usually strong."

"No doubt about that," said Julia, remembering how Roger _strongly_ resembled Joshua, Daniel, and Edward Collins in the family albums.

"She also told me how Vicki treated you, which was astounding, but shameful. I never knew that she had it in her to act that way. Hopefully, she will be ready with an apology once we returned to Collinwood. Now, my dear, let's discuss _us_."

He took her free hand in his, but Julia withdrew from it. Roger was stung by her maneuver.

"What is it, Julia? Are you feeling ill again?"

Julia took a deep breath and said, "Roger, Barnabas asked me to marry him last night and I accepted."

Roger was wounded. "Oh."

"Surely you must had _suspected_ something between us?"

"I didn't think that a _sick_ man could be considered a suitor," he spat, drinking his coffee.

Julia was not finished yet. "And I'm carrying his child."

Roger spat out the remainder of his coffee, attracting attention from the other diner patrons. "What?!"

"Could you please keep your voice down?" she whispered, consuming a cracker.

A waitress hurried by their table. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Uh, no, there isn't. I would like the check please," said Roger. The waitress left their table immediately, and the patrons returned to their meals and conversations.

"Roger, I told you from the beginning that I wasn't in love with you. You couldn't possibly believe that I could marry you without love."

The waitress came back with the check, and Roger examined it, and thank her. "I'm going to pay at the counter, Julia. Will you be ready when I return, or would you be needing to use the lavatory? I remembered Laura's constant visits to the ladies' room on our outings."

"Roger, I'm sorry-"

He got up without saying a word, making Julia more ashamed of herself.

* * *

They didn't say a word on their drive back to Collinwood. Roger was good enough to open the car door for Julia, and to monitor her state as they entered the house.

"Would you like some tea? I can get Mrs. Johnson to bring it in why I enjoy my nightcap."

"I can use some ginger tea, thank you," Julia said, relieved that Roger was being civil. "And some soda crackers, too, with peanut butter."

When Roger opened the doors to the drawing room, he gasped, "What the hell?!"

Julia joined him at the entrance, astonished and heartbroken to find Barnabas and Vicki in a romantic embrace, finishing an abrupt kiss.

Julia's world came crashing down at her feet. She felt humiliated and betrayed as if Barnabas had suddenly spat in her face. After all she gave up for him, and the danger she willingly placed herself into for him. She wanted to cry, but her pride refused to allow it. Her justifiable rage took over as she stumbled towards the guilty couple. Barnabas stood away from Vicki, mortified at his actions. Vicki seemed confused by what happened. Julia ignored their reactions, staring at the younger brunette who decided to further her attack on the doctor who was kind and friendly towards her.

Victoria attempted to apologize. "Julia...I-"

_CRACK!_

Julia slapped the former governess with all of her might. Vicki held her face, softly crying.

"You vile, cruel, selfish, little bitch!" spat Julia.

She turned to Barnabas, but couldn't bring herself to serve him a slap. Tears streamed down her face. "Don't you ever come near _us. _Ever!"

Julia ran upstairs, sobbing. Barnabas followed her to the foot of the steps, calling for her.

"Julia, wait! Please, Julia! Julia! I can explain! JULIA!"

"Well," smirked Roger, arms folded, "we all should have seen _this_ coming."

Barnabas glared at Roger. "It wasn't what it seemed! Julia _would_ understand, but _you_ wouldn't!"

"I'm sure she would, Barnabas. I'm sure she _would_," said Roger, laughing on his way to the kitchen.

Barnabas hurriedly left the house, leaving Vicki to wallow in her guilt in the drawing room.

"I've got to find that amulet," he said aloud, returning to the Old House. "Where could it be?"

_Well, folks, that's all for now, but you probably know where it is and WHO took it *wink wink* Until next time! ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

After looking all around the house for Willie, Barnabas, candelabra in hand, headed for the last place on his list: the cellar. He needed his employee desperately to help him find that amulet to prove to Julia that he was not in control of his faculties when he kissed Vicki. it was never his intention to do so! He knew that Nicholas Blair compelled him to kiss her, just as Angelique compelled Josette and Jeremiah to elope. Barnabas last saw the amulet this morning when he laid it on the bathroom sink to shower. When he finished, he discovered that the amulet was gone. He looked everywhere in the bathroom, but couldn't find it. He called for Willie to help him find it, but Willie wasn't at home. He found it odd that he wasn't there, but not wanting to leave himself open for Blair's attacks, Barnabas decided to go to the main house, where he thought that he would be safe around other people. How wrong he was!

Barnabas joined Elizabeth and Vicki for breakfast, only to be surprised and discomfited by Vicki's attentions towards him. If Julia did not enter his life, he would have been thrilled by her returned infatuation. But he was _now_ committed to Julia. To thwart her interest, he made it a point to focus his conversations on his excitement over his engagement to Julia, even considering having the house wired for electricity for his bride. However, that didn't deter Vicki, further disturbing him. After breakfast, he glued himself to Elizabeth's side so that he wouldn't find himself alone with the young lady. He spent the day with Elizabeth in conversations, eventually learning that Vicki was her biological daughter. While he was shocked at the revelation, he was relieved to escape marrying his _own_ cousin.

Yet, when Elizabeth had retired to her room for the evening, Barnabas decided to wait in the drawing room for Julia. To his dismay, Victoria was _waiting_ for him. Yet, for reasons unbeknownst to him, Barnabas found that his attraction to Vicki _had_ heightened. They ended up _strangely_ declaring their love for each other, and before they knew it, they were drawn into a passionate kiss that was unfortunately witnessed by Julia and Roger.

After being spurned by Julia, he had to find that amulet and make Julia understand that it was all Nicholas' doings. He suspected that perhaps Willie took it at first, but why _would_ he? Willie knew that his employer was vulnerable to Nicholas' powers if Barnabas didn't have that amulet. It didn't make any sense. Unless..._unless_ Nicholas had intervened with Willie...

When Barnabas reached the bottom of the steps, he set the candelabra on his old coffin, and called for Willie again, fruitlessly.

"Willie! Willie! Where are you!"

"Looking for Willie, Collins?"

Barnabas turned, at the sound of the sinister, arrogant voice of the warlock himself.

"Blair! What have you done with Willie?" he demanded.

"Oh, he's _around_, so to speak, Collins, but why don't we reflect on the events of this evening, shall we?"

"You compelled me and Vicki to betray our intendeds," accused Barnabas. "I would have _never_ forsaken Julia!"

"Just as you would _not_ had forsaken Angelique for Josette?" countered Nicholas.

"That was different," argued Barnabas. "Angelique manipulated my engagement to have me for herself!"

"You encouraged her love for you!" returned Nicholas, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "You stole her from me! Seduced her from me, and ruined my plans for her! I returned the favor to ruin your..._heh heh_...happiness with Josette by making sure that the pampered bitch fell to her death."

Barnabas clenched his fists and ground his teeth in a rage.

"And now, I shall take my slave,Julia, and _your_ spawn with me for failing me."

"My _what_?" questioned Barnabas, confused.

"You heard me, Collins. _Your_...spawn. You impregnated Julia! Just imagine how she felt when she saw you with your...'Josette' replacement?"

As Nicholas laughed, relishing his accomplishment, Barnabas searched his brain for signs of Julia being with child. He didn't think much of her sickness since he didn't think that he was capable of producing children. He believed it to be a normal illness during the winter season. But _then_...he remembered that Julia told him to "stay away from _us_." But who was "_us_"? Now that he understood Barnabas felt worser than he did when he tasted the blood of his first victim. The next question that came to mind was why she didn't tell him?

"You can't get near them, Nicholas. Julia and _our_ child are still protected by her amulet," reminded Barnabas.

Nicholas didn't flinch at his enemy's statement. "That _doesn't_ mean that she's unobtainable. If I can use your servant to take your amulet, then I can also manage to separate Julia from hers. That is, if she values her unborn brat's life."

"You bastard!"

"You know, Collins, I never thought of myself as a... _father_. And I have been missing a protege for nearly two hundred years. I wonder if the child shall be a _girl_. If so, I can call her..._Angelique_, and raise her as my perfect _daughter of darkness_."

Barnabas lunged at the diabolical warlock, only to be frozen in his tracks by a flick of Nicholas' wrist. Suddenly, Barnabas began to feel..._odd_. He felt coldness run through his veins and throughout his whole body. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees in agonizing discomfort. His hair changed into a yellowish-white tint, and fell out in clumps. His skin dried and wrinkled into a sandpaper texture, and worst of all, to his dread, his fangs protruded through his gums.

"Oh, no! OH, NO!" screamed the regressed vampire.

Nicholas kneeled at Barnabas' side, taking pleasure in his transformation. "Don't worry, Collins. Your _new_ appearance will not last _too_ long. That is, if you can convince Julia to return here to offer _her_ blood to you. That is your only salvation for now. I won't interfere if she decides to cure you again since at the end, I'll have her and the child, and..._you_ will be no more. _Au revoir_, vampire!"

As the laughing warlock disappeared, Willie miraculously reappeared, falling face-forward through the cellar walls after being enclosed in it all day. Luckily for him, his hands braced him against the cold floor. He panted, rubbing his forehead, and wondering if Barnabas and Julia were alright. He remembered attempting to start breakfast, and then somehow being at the edge of Widows Hill. _That_ was when Nicholas appeared to him, and gloated over how he mesmerized Willie into stealing Barnabas' amulet, and tossing it to the bottom of the cliffs. And to keep Willie from running to his master/employer, he encased the young man inside the walls of the cellar, preventing Willie from suffocating.

While Willie was getting himself together, he noticed that there was an old, decrepit man lying on the floor. Willie crept over to him, only to be stunned when the old man called his name in that most familiar voice.

"Barnabas!" gasped Willie, jumping back. "What did that monster do to ya?!"

"Willie," said Barnabas, in a gruff, but pleading, voice. "You must get Julia to come back here. Tell her I regressed, and that Blair has threatened to enslave her and the baby together."

"Baby? What _baby_?" asked Willie, confused.

"Never mind. Just get her back here. And hurry!" ordered Barnabas, struggling to get up.

"I'll help ya upstairs to ya chair," said Willie.

Not wanting to argue, Barnabas allowed Willie to help him, praying that Julia will come back to him at Willie's urgings.

* * *

"Julia, at least wait until tomorrow morning to leave," begged Roger, with Elizabeth following behind him down the steps.

The siblings had spent the whole evening trying to persuade Julia to stay at Collinwood for a few days, at least to rest. However, Julia, still reeling from her humiliation and heartbreak, would not be persuaded. Setting her bags by the doors, she put on her coat and gloves.

"I can't stay here under the same roof with Vicki, knowing full well that now she and Barnabas are...an _item_. I am going to stay with the Woodards. I'll be fine with them," said Julia, solemnly.

"Julia, Roger is right, for once," said Elizabeth. "You're not well. You need rest. Please stay."

"I can't, Elizabeth!" Julia composed herself. "I can't, Liz. Good-bye, you two. And Roger, I am still interested in helping you with David. I'll call in a few days."

Just as she was opening the door, Willie was there, sweating and panting.

"Julia, thank God! You gotta come to the Old House. Barnabas' sick again, and he ain't doin' too well!"

"Too bad, Loomis," retorted Roger. "Because of your employer, Julia is leaving Collinwood. For all I care, he can rot in Hell!"

"Roger!" chastised Julia and Elizabeth in unison. Despite that she despised Barnabas, Julia was _still_ his doctor.

"How bad is he, Willie?" asked Julia, concerned for her patient.

"Like..._before_," emphasized Willie.

Julia gasped as she understood his meaning.

_But how?_ she thought. "All right, Willie. Take me there. I'll leave my car here."

"But Julia," protested Roger.

"He's still my patient, Roger. If you're worried about my health, I promise that I will rest once I've taken care of him. Willie, get my bags."

Willie did as he was told as Julia got into his truck. Roger followed her to the passenger side.

"Julia, another doctor can take care of him. I'm concerned about you and the baby."

Willie dropped one of her bags, realizing that "the baby" Barnabas spoke of was Barnabas and Julia's. He snapped out of his realization, hurriedly threw the suitcase he dropped into the carriage of the truck, and hopped into the driver's side.

"No other doctor can help him, but me, Roger. I'll send word through Willie tomorrow when everything is settled. Thank you for your concern. Let's go, Willie."

Willie sped off for dear life, leaving exhaust smoke in Roger's face.

As they drove, Julia began to interrogate Willie. "What happened, Willie?"

"That guy, Blair, did it," said Willie, focusing on the road. "He changed him back. He used his magic to make me steal Barnabas' amulet this mornin' and to get rid of it at the bottom of Widows Hill."

Julia cursed under her breath over Nicholas' latest antics. With Barnabas' amulet out of his reach, Barnabas was susceptible to whatever the warlock had in mind. And Vicki as well.

_Oh, that son of a bitch knew exactly what he was doing!_ she smirked.

Tension and relief filled Julia's mind as she finally realized that her lover did not act on his _own_ accord. _But if that was the case, then why do I still doubt Barnabas?_

Willie continued. "But he did worse to Baranabas. And he's gonna do worse to ya and your baby."

"My _baby_? I haven't told him about the baby, Willie. Unless...Nicholas. Nicholas knows!"

Julia protectively covered her midsection. She should had guessed that if Nicholas knew when she and Barnabas started their relationship, then he would know about the baby as well. "Was there anything else, Willie?"

"No. Barnabas just said to get you back to the house in a hurry."

When they arrived, Willie, carrying Julia's suitcases, opened the door for Julia, and both noticed a figure sitting before a fire in the parlor. Julia took a glimpse of the figure's hand, noting how aged it was. She feared what Nicholas did to him, but she had to see for herself.

"Willie, take my things upstairs to _my_ room, and have the candelabras lit," whispered Julia.

"_Josette's_ old room?" he questioned.

"It's _my_ room _now_, Willie, and I think that as many times as I slept in there with Barnabas, I have _the right_ to call it _mine_. Now, leave me alone with him."

"Sure, Julia," said Willie, doing as she commanded.

Julia slowly walked around Barnabas' armchair to see him, only to be horrified by the aged corpse of a man sitting in her fiance's favorite armchair, breathing.

"Julia! My Julia, you have returned!" he exclaimed with a voice that does not match his appearance.

He reached out for her, but she backed away. He hung his head, stung by her reaction.

"I see that you are repulsed by my appearance," he said, quietly.

"Forgive my bluntness, Barnabas, but 'repulsion' doesn't cover it," she said, bewildered by this surreal moment.

He stood up to face her. "Do you still hate me for what happened? Although Willie must had explained to you that Blair is to blame?"

"We could discuss that some other time" she said. "Nicholas told you about the baby?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell _me_ instead before you left?" he inquired.

"I was going to when I came back tonight. And then..." She couldn't finish.

"And then you _saw_ me and Vicki?" he finished.

"Yes," she nodded.

"How long have you known about the child?"

"Since I called Dave last night, and he confirmed it. I visited his office earlier that day when I became suspicious of my condition after a couple of weeks. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. I _really_ wanted to tell you, Barnabas."

"I see, Julia. Can you _forgive_ me for allowing myself to not be so vigilant? And will you still stay with me as my wife?"

Julia rubbed her face in exhaustion. "Barnabas, I need some rest. And you need my help. I'll need a few days to rest, and I'll prepare the serum again."

"Julia, Blair said that your blood will return me to my _original_ appearance."

Julia was not sure if Nicholas was telling the truth, but if it's so, then she _will_ do what she _must_ for the father of her child.

"Alright, Barnabas. Come upstairs to _our_ room. Once I'm comfortable, you can drink from me, but be careful with the baby. Understand?"

Barnabas, noting that Julia did not indicate her forgiveness, replied, "Very well, Julia. I comply."

Barnabas and Julia's room, _no longer_ Josette's, was illuminated with candelabras as if it was a repeat of their first night together. Because she was too tired to dress into her nightgown, she undressed to her slip and undergarments and laid down, leaving the covers open for Barnabas' invitation. He took off his shoes and jacket, and laid next to her. Then he turned to her, propped himself up, and leaned into her neck, inserting his fangs into her appetizing throat. Julia, not minding the touch of his skin, moaned, holding him as he sucked and slurped her life-giving fluid. After a minute, he pulled away and laid on his back. Julia closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, unaware of Barnabas' immediate transformation into his normal appearance, but still remaining a vampire. He remained in bed with her until he was compelled to return to his dreaded coffin at dawn.

Julia woke up at eleven-thirty the next morning, feeling a little refreshed. She sat up in bed (trying not to touch the bite marks), thinking about everything that happened before. She looked at her engagement ring, but wondered if whether or not she was in the _same_ position as Angelique. Yes, Nicholas orchestrated that scene between Barnabas and Vicki, but she wondered if Barnabas had _any_ lingering feelings for Vicki. Julia would _love_ to get away from Collinwood for a few days, but she can't. Whether or not it was Barnabas' vampiric influence controlling her, Julia _couldn't_ leave now, at least _not_ with Barnabas being a vampire again. She refused to have her _only_ child to be fathered by a supernatural being who _feeds_ on human (and sometimes animal) blood. With this in mind, she got up, showered, unpacked her bags, dressed, and covered her marks with a bandage and a colorful scarf.

When Julia opened the door, she once again met Willie at a doorway, but this time, he was carrying a tray of food. he also noticed the scarf, but wouldn't bring up the obvious.

"I figured that ya wanna eat in your room, so I was on my way up with a late breakfast," smiled Willie.

"Why, Willie! That's very sweet of you. Bring it in! And I hope there are extras on the stove," she said, relishing the smell of eggs and bacon. She realized that she was hungrier than she thought.

"If it ain't, I'll make some more," laughed Willie, glad that Julia was light-hearted for the moment. She settled at the table, hungrily enjoying her meal, while Willie looked on in interest.

Julia stopped eating as she felt his eyes upon her. "Willie, I don't like to be watched while I'm eating."

"Sorry," he said, blushing.

"I didn't mean to be snippy, but I have so much to comtemplate in between meals."

"I know, Julia."

Julia sighed as she prepared to ask the hardest question of the day. "Did Barnabas say anything before he...retired for the morning?"

Willie, sensing her apprehension, answered, "He said he wanted to speak to ya when he..._comes_ up tonight."

"I figured. Do you mind preparing quail for dinner? With boiled eggs and olives?

"Quail? Boiled eggs and olives?" questioned Willie, giving Julia a funny look.

"You heard me. Quail. Or a pheasant. Clam chowder with vanilla ice cream on the side and strawberries sounds delicious as well."

"I'll see what I can do," replied Willie, concealing his own bewilderment at this meal request.

"Oh! And please stop over at the main house and inform Roger that I am fine and Barnabas is fine for now."

"Okay."

As he was leaving, Willie turned and said, "Congratulations, Julia!"

Julia looked up from her plate, and smiled, "Thank you, Willie."

A week has passed since Nicholas' mischiefs had taken place. As she stared through the glass doors of the balcony, watching soft snow flakes make their debut, Julia pondered her life and future. She wanted to rest her mind from anything negative, but couldn't help herself. She _wasn't_ living the blissful life that she was granted in the early days of her marriage with Eliot. It _was_ perfect. They were in love, and no one, warlock or pretty, young Victoria Winters, had shattered their happiness. There was nothing complicated about their lives. They _were_ happy.

But now...she _was not_ happy. Julia was thrilled to be having a child of her own, even at her age, but she wasn't thrilled about the circumstances. First, her child _was fathered_ by a regressed vampire. Second, a psychotic, grinning warlock was threatening to enslave her and her child. Third, she was now living in a half-renovated home with no electricity or phones, but thank goodness for in-door plumbing. Fourth, she could not talk to anyone about her problems outside of the Old House. And fifth, although Nicholas influenced her fiancé to kiss Vicki, she began to doubt his devotion to her. However, Julia's slate was _not_ wiped clean as of yet. She still had to tell him the _real_ reason why she came to Collinwood.

With all this in mind, Julia closed the curtains over the doors, and sat by the fireplace to read (and to listen to classical music on a portable radio), slowly drifting off to sleep while resting her hand on her stomach.

* * *

"Julia...Julia, my dear."

Julia felt a hand shake her awake. She blinked and looked up, surprisingly, into Eliot's brown eyes.

"Eliot," she breathed. Noticing that the sun was setting, she said, "Barnabas will be awake soon."

"I know, but I sense that you needed _someone_ to talk to," he replied, looking over at a chair at what was _now_ Julia's desk. "May I sit with you?"

"You know that you do not need to ask," she beamed.

Julia watched as her "deceased" husband walked over to the table and brought the chair near his "widowed" wife.

"Eliot, please tell me that everything I experienced, except for the baby, was just a dream," pleaded Julia.

"I wish I could, my dear, but I can't," he admitted to her dread.

Julia sighed in disappointment. "I see. You're just a dream as before, except when you saved mine and Barnabas' lives."

"Yes," he nodded, noticing that she was troubled. He held out his arms to her. "Tell Doctor Stokes what's troubling you, darling."

Julia smiled as she sat in his lap, remembering the times she would do so when she was deeply depressed or troubled about something. She was saddened when Eliot would not welcome her unto his lap after their..._terrible_ news of infertility.

"I miss this, Eliot." she said, cuddling to Eliot.

"So have I," he said, nuzzling his face into her fiery locks.

"Then why did you stop if you missed it so?"

"Because it would tempt me to _want_ you again. Without..._favorable_ results."

"I loved you despite all of it. It disappointed me, too, you know, " she said, looking into his face. "Your...sterility didn't affect you alone, Eliot. It affected _me_, too."

"I am sorry, dear. I wished that adoption was an answer, but with your work at Wyndcliffe-"

"No agency would grant us a child. They wanted a mother to _stay_ home all the time," recalled Julia, bitterly.

"Then my _brilliant_ idea with Adam...which failed."

"We were in _that_ together. We both failed and made such an awful mistake."

Eliot let his hand caress Julia's stomach. "And now, you have _your_ wish."

"I wish the baby was _yours_."

"So do I, but...I suppose it _wasn't_ meant to be."

"If it's a boy, I'll name it after you," declared Julia.

"What about Mr. Collins? Would he approve?"

"The hell with him and his Josettes and Victoria Winters."

"Julia, do you _really_ believe that Mr. Collins would forsake _you_ for _them_? You know that Nicholas influenced him to-"

"I know," she said, getting off his lap. She had her back to him, but she felt his presence behind her.

"I can't help but to think that perhaps he _is_ settling for me instead of really wanting me. Angelique thought that he wanted her, too, but it was all a delusion. She _was_ evil, yes, but she wanted his love. What will I do if I marry him, bear his child, and find him longing for Victoria or Josette? Where would that leave me, Eliot?"

"Ask him whom does he _really_ want. Despite your issues, you'll need him to destroy Nicholas," advised Eliot.

Julia nodded in reluctant agreement. "You're right. I hate it, but you're right. You wouldn't happen to have a spare amulet, would you?"

"No, but I have an idea about that," he said, smiling.

Julia lifted a brow and crossed her arms. "And?"

Eliot put his hands in his pocket and strolled to the middle of the room. "This may not be the most profound of statements, but if you have one cookie, and another person wishes to have it, then what would you do, doctor?"

"We split it," answered Julia. "But will it still have the same effect?"

"It will."

"I can take it to a jeweler in town, but what if Nicholas decides to do harm to us while we wait?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be here to keep an eye on things, but if Nicholas sees me, he may banish me for good."

"We'll need a better strategy," said Julia.

"Fire is a good start," suggested Eliot.

"Not without burning down the house, Eliot," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Not if I'm here."

"You are ever so reliable, my darling," she smiled.

Eliot walked back to Julia, placing his hands on her shoulders. He sweeps a lock of her hair from her face. "You look tired."

"Only my blood can sustain Barnabas," she explained. "I've gotten used to the bites. Next week, I'll restart the lab and make another batch of the serum."

"Hmm. Perhaps we could solve _one_ issue."

"Which one is that?" she asked.

"If I have a solution to his vampirism, would you take it?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, eagerly.

Eliot took Julia into his arms, and kissed her passionately. As they shared in their final kiss, Julia felt a strange power flow _into_ her. She wanted to question Eliot about it, but he wouldn't let her go. But Julia didn't mind. She wanted to enjoy this moment while she could.

* * *

"Julia? Julia, wake up please."

Julia immediately woke up to Barnabas' beckoning voice. _Why did he have to interrupt my dream?_

"Oh, good evening Barnabas. Is it time?" she asked, glad that once again, he looked like his usual self.

"You're late for dinner," he said, seriously. "You know that I don't like to drink from you when you haven't eaten. It's not good for our child."

"I overslept," replied Julia, getting up with Barnabas' assistance. "Will you sit with me at dinner? I want to talk to you."

Barnabas, hating the distance that marred their relationship, readily agreed. "Yes, my dear. I will."

At dinner, Willie made himself scarce as he served quail with scrambled eggs and salad for dinner, knowing also that his employers needed to talk about their situations.

"Barnabas," began Julia, after swallowing down the last of her eggs, "I know I've been distant, despite dutifully serving you as your...well, _you know_. But I'm not sure about _us_."

Barnabas peered at her strangely. He was feeling fatigued, but needed to wait until Julia had properly finished her meal. "I sensed that you are still angry with me over what Nicholas compelled me to do with Vicki."

"I know that it's not your fault, but I can't help but to feel that you would be happier with _her_."

There! She said it.

"Julia, if I _truly_ wanted Vicki, I would be seeking her out now."

"Even if her blood _could _satisfy you?"

"Julia..." groaned Barnabas, annoyed.

"You married Angelique because she cured Sarah, not because you _really_ wanted her. I have to know if you will be happy with me, or will I have to look forward to the days when you will call out her name, or Josette's name, in your sleep or during our lovemaking."

Barnabas sighed. "Alright, Julia. You _do_ have a legitimate concern, and you have every _right_ to question _my_ devotion, considering _my_ history. I want no one _but_ you and our child. Even if Vicki was to offer her blood and body to me for eternity, I would _never_ leave you for her. You were right when you said that Josette couldn't accept me, and Vicki hardly shown any interest in me once she became engaged to Devlin. Furthermore, I have to confess that...I ..._intended_ to use you, to toy with your heart, in order to separate you from Roger, so that you may focus on curing me for my quest for Vicki's hand in marriage."

Although Julia had suspected as much, she was still appalled that he was willing to treat her as he did Angelique. "Oh. Well, that's not really a surprise. When did you discover that you _really_ loved me?"

"The night I hurt you," he replied, shame crossing his face.

"I see. There's something _you_ need to know as well."

"Yes?"

"Nicholas did give me a mission to complete. Concerning you."

"I see. What was it exactly?"

Julia thought that he was taking this rather well. "To kill you for my freedom."

Barnabas sat back in his chair and watched his fiancée for a moment. Then he said, "I could throw a tantrum and say that you have betrayed me, but I'd be a hypocrite for it, and the worse kind. I attacked and murdered people long before you existed, Julia, and before you came to Collinwood. I wanted to kill you for exposing my sins, _nearly_ exposing my true identity, and taking my will from me in exchange for a long-forgotten humanity. Because of you, Julia, I found my humanity again, and realized that my quest for Josette ended when she fell to her death. And for that, I don't hold _anything_ against you."

Julia's tears flowed in relief and forgiveness. She feared Barnabas' reaction, but she never dreamed that he would respond in this way. She believed that he would had used her revelation to literally run to Vicki's side, but he stayed. He was now squeezing her hand lovingly.

"And I hold nothing against you as well, darling," she sniffed.

"Good. I was dreading that you were going to end our engagement and return my mother's ring," he smiled, his fangs extending.

Julia unintentionally gasped, but Barnabas knew why.

"Well, Mr. Collins. I've finished my meal for the evening, so let's get you sated. Good night, Willie," she called out.

"Good night, Julia," called Willie from the kitchen. "You want me to wait for ya, Barnabas?"

Barnabas looked at Julia and replied, "Not tonight, Willie. Thank you."

This time, Julia dressed in the pink, chiffon nightgown that she wore the night she first confronted Barnabas, the same gown he came to love. Julia took her place on the bed, and Barnabas, wearing pajamas at Julia's insistence (she preferred that he wears them so that he wouldn't look so funereal when he comes out of his coffin) leaned into her neck, and had his nightly feeding. Afterwards, they found solace in each other's arms, focusing on a future without the dreaded Nicholas Blair. Ten minutes later, Barnabas became aroused. He rolled on top of Julia, who was taken aback by her fiancé's impulse.

"Barnabas, darling," she breathed, relishing the touch of his lips to her breasts, "with all due respect to your..._condition_...I don't, oh, I don't think I want to make love to a _dead_ man."

He began to slowly grind against her concealed pelvis, arousing her more. Barnabas leaned into her ear.

"My dear," he whispered, not missing a beat, "I _have_ been dead for years."

He ducked under the covers, and Julia felt her underwear tugged off. He managed to shirk off his pajama pants and boxers, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Oh, Julia. I forgot to ask if you were well for this," he remembered, concerned.

Julia smiled at him, mischievously. "Have I stopped you yet, Mr. Collins?"

They laughed before engaging into a sensuous kiss, and engaging into their _thrilling_ dance of lovemaking.

The next morning, Julia woke up to see...Barnabas in bed with her? How?

"Barnabas, Barnabas! Wake up! You're human again!"

Barnabas grumbled something and turned on his side.

Julia shook him more roughly, looking over at her wind-up alarm clock. "Barnabas! Wake up! It's nine in the morning!"

Barnabas yawned and realized the room _was filled_ with sunlight. He jumped out of bed and looked into the vanity mirror. He could see himself! Neglecting his robe, he threw open the balcony doors and went outside in the cold, December morning.

"I'm human again!" he laughed, disturbing the sparrows in the tree nearby.

Realizing that he was indecent, he hurried inside to find his future wife standing before him, in her robe, handing him his.

Barnabas put on the robe, and enveloped Julia in his arms. "Julia, this is wonderful! When you woke me up, I was expecting to be in my coffin, but I'm in your bed. _Our_ bed, my love! Julia, we must celebrate! We must marry as soon as possible."

"Today?" she asked, relishing in what happened. She realized that Eliot had, through his kiss, made _her_ Barnabas' cure. She breathed a silent thanks to her late husband.

"Yes, today. Let's eat now, and then go to the main house to tell Elizabeth. I'm sure she knows a justice of the peace who is available at this time."

"But Barnabas! Let's slow down."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, but...you never did tell me what happened to Josette's portrait."

"Julia, it's at the main house," he grinned. "I had Willie to deliver it to Elizabeth after our first night together."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter now, Julia. The portrait shall stay there for as long as we live. Get into the shower and put on your best dress. We'll find a justice of the peace or a minister who could perform the ceremony immediately. But you're probably hungry, darling. So am I! Come, let's have breakfast. Willie most likely already have it prepared."

Barnabas practically dragged Julia downstairs, only to be awkwardly greeted by Victoria Winters, standing in the parlor, wearing a maroon dress suit with a matching pillbox hat, her dark hair piled under it.

_I know that this was a long chapter, but the ending is in sight, everyone ;) Thanks for all of your comments so far, and until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, hello, Vicki," greeted Barnabas, awkwardly.

"Hello, Barnabas...hello, Julia," greeted Vicki, equally awkward. "I...guess I came at a bad time."

"No kidding," replied Julia, dispassionately. "I presume that you _have_ a reason for your intrusion."

Vicki's face turned red. "Yes, I deserve that, Julia, for the way…I treated you and…disrespected you."

Julia crossed her arms and stared at Victoria like an impatient schoolteacher waiting for an excuse for her student's tardiness. "And?"

Vicki shifted her feet. "I was wondering if I could speak to you…alone."

Before Julia could answer, Barnabas said, "I will see what Willie is preparing for us, if he hasn't already. Excuse me, ladies."

Barnabas abruptly left the women alone in the parlor. Although Julia _knew_ that it was not Vicki's fault for what happened, she _decided_ that she was going to enjoy the young ladies' abject contrition.

"So," said Julia, sitting by the low-burning fire, offering Vicki a seat, acting as the _true_ lady of the house, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Vicki sat before Julia, ready to seek forgiveness. "Julia, I am truly sorry for my behavior towards you and Barnabas. I don't know what came over me. It was like…_something_ took over me and made me act so…_abnormal_."

"You don't say," smirked Julia, with secret knowledge. "What do you think it was? Your impending marriage to Burke? Your…_sudden_ anxiety to leave Collinwood? Your revelation of being Liz's daughter? Or perhaps you _do_ have feelings for my fiancé and father of my child?"

"I…I suppose that it may be anxiety mixed with finding out that I am a Collins. An _illegitimate_ Collins at that."

Julia shrugged. "Does legitimacy and illegitimacy matter, considering everything that Liz has done for you? Including assisting in your wedding planning?"

Shamefully, Vicki hung her head, as Julia enjoyed Vicki's reaction. "I know, and I should not had reacted in that manner. Please forgive me."

Julia sat back and observed Vicki's pleading exterior. "Well, you seemed contrite for your grievances. Very well, Vicki. I forgive you. After all, when people start afresh in life, we should start over with a clean slate, don't you think?"

Vicki eagerly nodded. "I know what you mean. You see, this morning, Burke and I married at the courthouse. We will be leaving for Brazil tomorrow morning, and I was hoping, as a peace offering that you will celebrate with us this evening for dinner."

"This may be a stupid question, Vicki, but did you happen to tell Burke of your mistakes?" asked Julia, curious.

Vicki shook her head. "Oh, no, Julia. I think that it's best that he doesn't know, especially with every thing that happened. The night after the...incident happened, we talked about me no longer being without a past, Mrs. Stoddard as my mother, and my anxieties with being married and leaving Collinwood. Burke understood. And now we're moving to Brazil for two months."

"Well, I am happy for you and Burke, and Barnabas and I will be honored, Vicki, to attend your wedding dinner. What are your plans for when you and Burke return to Collinsport?"

"Mrs. Stod-, um, Moth-…Mrs. Stoddard has offered us free room and board until we get a home of our own," answered Vicki, wary of Julia's response.

Julia nodded, relieving Vicki of her wariness. "Alright. And don't worry. Once you and Liz overcome this phase in your..._new_ relationship, it's up to you in whether or not to call her 'mother' or 'Mrs. Stoddard.' I'm sure she'll understand. And there are no hard feelings between us. At what time will you expect us?"

"At six, as is the usual dinner hour at Collinwood," mused Vicki.

Julia warmly smiled. "We'll be there."

Julia stood up, with Vicki following suit. "Congratulations, Mrs. Devlin."

"Thank you, Julia. And congratulations on your engagement and baby," said Vicki.

The women shook hands, and Vicki departed for the main house.

Eavesdropping on their reconciliation, Barnabas entered the parlor. "Is everything well between you two?"

"It is, Barnabas," said Julia, walking up to the (second) love of her.

"You should be ashamed for putting that young lady through unnecessary shame," he teased, taking his bride-to-be into his arms.

"Would you prefer that I tell her about Nicholas? About you and _our_ complications," she asked, tracing his bottom lip with her index finger.

"I supposed that the poor girl would not had understood," he sighed.

"We've been invited to their wedding dinner at six this evening, Barnabas. Our wedding and…_wedding night_ will have to wait."

"But Julia-"

"Barnabas, in all of the excitement, I forgot that we have to 'find' your documents."

Barnabas lifted a brow. "_My_ documents?"

"Your birth certificate, social security number, and all? I know some people who could arrange such documents. In this day and age, everything is public record, my dear, and people will be quite suspicious if you wrote that your were born in 1758."

With that Julia kissed an amused Barnabas, and led him to the dining room.

* * *

After the wedding dinner, Roger retired to his office, with a scotch in hand and a piece of wedding cake that Mrs. Johnson had whipped up for the newlyweds. He sat in the dark, reeling over Barnabas and Julia's presence at the dinner. As a reconciled couple. Although he didn't have anything personally against his new-found niece, he wondered if she told Burke about her interlude with Barnabas. Then he reasoned that she probably didn't tell him, or there would not have been a wedding. But why would an intelligent, strong, and capable woman like Julia return to Barnabas? It was obvious to him that Barnabas _still_ had feelings for Vicki when he and Julia caught them kissing.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He was too exhausted to deal with Elizabeth, and _really_ did not want to be bothered by anyone.

"Yes?" he called out.

To his surprise, it was the woman _he_ wanted. "It's Julia, Roger. May I come in?"

Roger quickly sat up, straightened his clothes, and turned on his desk lamp. "Uh, yes, Julia, come in."

Julia entered and closed the door behind her, wearing the same black dress that she wore when he first asked her out. He invited her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"How are you, Julia?" he asked, trying to appear a little uplifted.

"I'm well, and you?" she inquired, observing him.

"Well, I'm _well_, considering everything that happened. And the baby?"

"The baby is fine."

"Is…_he_ happy about it?"

Julia nodded.

"Oh." Roger downed his scotch.

"Roger, are you still angry with me? Or rather, are you _still_ angry with me because I chose Barnabas over you?"

Something in Roger rose up in contempt, causing him to lash out at Julia. "Well, at least you are not beating around the bush, aren't you? Julia, I was in love with you from the moment I met you at that charity benefit for Wyndcliffe. Because of Eliot, I didn't pursue you, and wouldn't had. Then, when he died, and I saw you at that funeral, so unhappy and broken, I wanted to comfort you then, and take you into my arms, but that would have been inappropriate. Then, when Liz invited you here to Collinwood, I thought of it as my one chance to win you over. But then, the _illustrious_ Mr. Barnabas Collins, my _distant_ cousin from England, waltzes into Collinwood, charming Liz and Vicki, but you...he couldn't charm in the beginning. I don't understand what happened between the two of you that suddenly caused a-a romance of some sort, and then you become pregnant with his child, and then get engaged and betrayed and then you take him back... Why did you choose him over me, Julia? Aren't you afraid that he _will_ continue to pursue Vicki, or leave you one day for another young lady?"

Julia felt sorry for Roger, not knowing the extent of his feelings for her. She thought that he was only being polite as wealthy people are with the successful members of the working class like her and Eliot, but she guessed that she misjudged the poor soul.

"Oh, Roger. I'm so sorry I hurt you. As for my attraction for Barnabas, it was _always_ there, even when I disliked him. I guess that he was just such a mystery to me, such a...well, a..."

"An eccentric," finished Roger.

"Yes," she answered. "I guess that my attraction for eccentric men was something that could never be altered. And to answer your second question, I am not afraid because I _truly_ believe that Barnabas is committed to me and our family. He begged me to not leave him,and promised that I am the only woman he truly loves. Also, I talked to Vicki this morning after she married Burke. She has no interest in Barnabas, and has apologized for her offense to me."

"I can only hope for your sake, Julia," said Roger. "And the little one's. May I ask another question?"

Julia nodded. "Go ahead."

"Was it the thought of dealing with David that drove you into Barnabas' arms?"

"Of course not. I like David, and I enjoyed getting along with him."

"Does this mean that I will have to find another psychiatrist since you are marrying Barnabas?"

"Of course not, Roger. Barnabas does not dictate who I treat."

"How does he feel about you continuing your work at Wyndcliffe?"

"I have decided to devote part time hours to Wyndcliffe, Roger, once Barnabas and I found a suitable nanny."

"Perhaps an older one, my dear? You may not want your future husband to spend all hours of the day with a _younger_ lady."

"Barnabas _is_ leaving that to me, and he will accept my choices…which will be an _older_ lady."

Both laughed.

"Julia, are you _really_ happy with him?"

"I _honestly_ am, Roger. I hope that I can always count on your friendship when I need it. And my child _could_ use a reliable godfather."

Roger's mouth dropped. "And how does Barnabas _feel_ about it?"

"He was hesitant, but he knows that deep down, you are a worthy choice, considering your progress with David."

"I gladly accept the position," he said, smiling. "Thank you, Julia."

"Of course. Now, are you coming out of this damned office, or do I have to drag you out by your collar?"

"You shouldn't use such language around the baby," he said, pointing at her stomach.

Julia looked down at herself, and then up at Roger. "I'll try to restrain myself for now. Now come on. I need you to get me my fourth piece of cake."

Roger, leaving behind the scotch glass, took Julia's arm, and rejoined the festivities with his friend, glad that they still have a friendship.

* * *

In mid-July 1968, the newly-remarried, Doctor Julia Hoffman gave birth to the beautiful, auburn-haired, Jessica Sarah Hoffman-Collins. Before their daughter's arrival, Barnabas and Julia spent days debating names for their child, with Julia rejecting what she termed "outdated" names for a twentieth-century child, and Barnabas labeling certain names as "unworthy" for a Collins. However, they came to a begrudging conclusion that their child will not have the names "Josette" or "Eliot." At the end, they settled for "Alexander Julian" for a boy, and "Jessica Sarah" for a girl. After Julia returned home from the hospital, Elizabeth, Roger, and David, who was now on friendly terms with Barnabas, visited the Old House to see the baby, and were enchanted with little Jessica. Roger already created a nickname for her, affectionately calling her "Pumpkin." Victoria and Burke, who had moved from Collinwood three months prior into an affluent neighborhood in Collinsport, stopped by as well with gifts for the family. Vicki was also proud to announce that a stork was arriving to their home in seven months, making the gathering more joyful than expected.

For the new family, Willie turned a guest room, located next door to the couple's bedroom, into a nursery. He painted the room a lovely, pastel yellow, furnished it with baby furniture (on Barnabas' budget to spare no expense), and provided a rocking chair, with a cushion, for Julia's comfort. However, as appreciative as Julia was for Willie's hard work, she didn't want to have the child to sleep in a separate room, not with Nicholas roaming in the shadows. Barnabas reluctantly agreed, and had the crib, rocking chair, and the baby's dresser temporarily moved into their bedroom. Julia did manage to have their only amulet split in two, each spouse wearing half on a chain, at all times, under their clothes (even in the shower). Yet, to protect Jessica, Barnabas fixed his chain to the baby mobile to keep Nicholas from her while her parents agreed to take turns in wearing Julia's half of the amulet, accepting the risks to their lives. Six months later, the parents and their employee were still on alert. However, the vigilance was starting to take its tow on Julia.

One, frigid, December night, on the eve of Eliot's death, Julia spent ten minutes walking little Jessica back and forth in their bedroom. Barnabas, exasperated by her constant pacing, pulled off his reading glasses and tossed his book aside.

"Julia, dear, will you please stop this pacing and use your rocking chair? You'll wear yourself to exhaustion."

"I'm _trying_ to get our daughter to sleep, if you don't mind," she snapped, continuing her pacing.

"She _is_ asleep," he retorted, throwing the covers over to get out of bed. "Here, give her to me."

"I can handle my own child!" argued Julia, backing from her husband.

"Give me _our_ daughter and sit on the bed," he said, arms opened to receive the baby.

Sighing, Julia reluctantly gave Jessica to Barnabas, and the proud father kissed his daughter, and laid her in her crib. He checked the dangling amulet one last time, and sat with his agitated wife.

"Julia, you can't go on like this," he said. "You have to get control of yourself."

Julia began wringing her hands. "How can I when that monster is still out there?!"

"Lower your voice. You'll disturb the baby."

"Does it matter if she's disturbed or not? Nicholas will _still_ take her if we're not careful."

"The amulet halves are working, Julia," assured Barnabas.

"Yes, but for how long? We both know Nicholas, Barnabas. He'll find _some_ way to overcome their power. And then he'll take me and Jessica, and-"

Barnabas grabbed her by her upper arms. "Julia, look at me! Nothing will happen to _our_ daughter. We'll just have to wade through this situation until Nicholas makes his move."

"I don't want him to make his move! I want him to leave us alone!" she sobbed.

Jessica burst into a sudden wail. Both parents sighed.

"I'll get her," said Barnabas, rising from the bed.

Suddenly, the balcony doors flew opened, and a strong gust of cold wind miraculously knocked over the mobile with the amulet, but didn't rattle the crib.

"Julia? Julia! Get Jessica," he ordered, trying to make his way to the doors to closed them.

However, a force knocked Barnabas across the room, and Julia was knocked across the bed. Then, to the frightened gazes of the parents, little Jessica floated from the crib, to the balcony, down into the awaiting arms of Nicholas Blair. Unconcerned for the cold, Barnabas and Julia ran out to the balcony, horrified to find Nicholas wrapping their baby in a blanket he had for her.

"My, isn't it cold, little Angelique?" Nicholas said, loud enough for the distraught parents to hear.

"No! Nicholas! Please! Give me back my baby!"

Although the parents were no where near them, Nicholas held baby protectively away from them.

"I warned your husband that I would come for both you and the child, Julia. However, I _had_ to summon all of my powers, with the help of my Master, to overcome the power of your amulet halves," sneered the warlock. "And at what a time to do so? The anniversary of your first husband's death!"

While holding Julia back from the railings, Barnabas shouted, "Blair, if you do anything to my daughter, so help-"

"Silence, Collins! The child is now _my_ daughter. And she will be a better student of the dark arts than your former mistress. She will be known as...Angelique Blair."

Julia snatched away from Barnabas, and leaned over the rail, gripping the marble.

"Nicholas, please. I'm begging you to leave Jessica out of this. I failed you! She has nothing to do with this. I will go with you now, just leave her with Barnabas."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Julia. Barnabas must die for Angelique's death, and you will serve me in making her namesake the most powerful witch in all the earth."

The parents gasped, but Julia had to reason with Nicholas to save her only child from that horrible fate.

"But Barnabas is _mortal_! He will eventually die as an old man, but please take me, and leave him to raise Jessica. Please don't separate them. Please?!"

The wheels in Nicholas head turned. He wanted this child as his successor. Perhaps he could still claim her in the future...

"Very well, Julia. Pack your things and be ready to leave Collinwood tomorrow morning at dawn. I'll give you this time to take your leave of your husband, but the child comes with me."

"NO!" she screamed, Barnabas catching her before she went over the railing.

"I won't do the child any harm, Julia, but to be sure that you will not betray me, I will keep little...Jessica until dawn. Don't disappoint me, doctor, or you'll never see her until she is an adult, ready to serve her Master!"

Julia vehemently nodded. "I will be ready, Nicholas! I promise I will!"

The warlock kissed the baby on her head, enraging and sickening her parents, and disappeared, his laughter echoing in the cold air.

An hour later, Julia exhausted from the ordeal, laid on the bed, hugging Jessica's swaddling cloth to her chest, while Barnabas and Willie discussed what to do.

"Yeah, Barnabas, I don't got a problem with shootin' him, but what if he figures out what's going on an' kill Jessica?" asked Willie, a little frantic.

"That's why you _must_ be concealed from him outside the parlor. I will have a gun as well, Willie, and with the crossed, silver bullets, we'll kill him and burn him in the open field until there is no more of Nicholas Blair left for the wind to carry," explained Barnabas.

"But what if it don't work?"

"It will work, Willie. We have no choice in the matter."

_Perhaps I could be of some assistance?_

The three people heard the voice, two being extremely familair with it, and saw Professor T. Eliot Stokes appear in their presence. Julia, glad to see her former spouse, jumped out of bed with the swaddling cloth, and threw her arms around Eliot, crying. Barnabas turned from the scene, and Willie understood why.

"Eliot! You have to help us! Nicholas took our baby away!"

Barnabas turned to his wife and her deceased husband. The way she said "our baby" didn't sit well with him.

"Why didn't you warn us, Stokes? If your ancestor was in your position, I'm sure that he would have warned us that Blair would come for our child and my wife this night!"

"This is not his fault, Barnabas," chastised Julia, glaring at Barnabas. She had already separated herself from Eliot by that time. "Eliot, how can we get her back? I'll gladly go with Nicholas,if necessary, but I don't want her with him. He'll make her into what he is!"

"I know," said Eliot, calmly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here in time, but there are more urgent matters at hand."

Barnabas stormed up to the ghost. "Urgent matters?! What could be more urgent than my daughter's kidnapping?!"

Eliot looked into Barnabas' amber eyes and replied, "_Your_ death, Mr. Collins."

Julia and Willie gasped.

"I should had known," said Julia, not bothering to deny Nicholas' deceitful nature. "What are we going to do?"

Eliot replied, "I thought that Mr. Collins' plan with Mr. Loomis was a start, but I have a _better_ idea"

_Stay tuned to the exciting conclusion coming up next! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

The clock struck seven On that morning of despair. Julia, dressed in a black dress suit and matching heels, stared at the "corpse" of her second husband, Barnabas Collins, as he "rested" in his coffin in the parlor. Willie, after arranging everything with Eliot, left Julia "alone" to "mourn" over Barnabas. She had to make herself think thoughts of despair and anguish as she awaited Nicholas' arrival with Jessica. She hoped that Eliot's plan would work. No, she _knew_ his plan would work, and with her brilliant idea, to catch Nicholas off-guard, they will be able to destroy him forever. However, she had to be in a _certain_ mindset when the monsterous warlock came for her.

Suddenly, she heard a baby cooing from behind her, and turned to see Nicholas holding Jessica. He looked ready for travel, wearing a gray trench coat over his gray suit, and his stylish fedora. Jessica was warmly wrapped in a black blanket.

"Oh, Jessica!" Julia cried, lunging for the baby. But Nicholas stepped back towards the blazing fireplace.

Julia looked at him in sorrow. "You-you- said that you would return her to me."

"Yes, I did...didn't I?" he grinned. "I still sense that amulet. Get rid of it!"

Reluctantly, Julia removed her half of the amulet and tossed it to the other side of the room, pleasing Nicholas.

"Please let me hold her. Because of you, I have no one left but her," she pleaded with out-stretched arms.

"I'm glad that you're not throwing yourself into hysterics over your..._latest_ loss," he commended, heartlessly.

Julia summoned her strength to not give herself away. Nicholas, still holding the child at his shoulder, stepped around Julia to gaze upon Barnabas' "lifeless" form.

"It's such a shame that young Jessica should never know her real father," he mused.

Julia stormed up behind him. "You said that you would spare him, you son of a bitch!"

Nicholas turned to the distraught widow, looking at her with dispassionate eyes. "I _never_ said such thing, Julia. You assumed that I would spare him. But I didn't, as apparent. You shouldn't have been so surprised."

He looked over at the doors, and saw Julia's suitcases. "I see that you have packed, my dear. You've done well to obey me."

Julia's lips quivered. "Let me say good-bye to Jessica."

"Good-bye? My dear, haven't you guessed? _She_ is coming with us. You and I are going to be the _perfect_ family with..._our_ Angelique."

"Her name is Jessica...Sarah..Hoffman..Col-"

"Her name is Angelique Blair!" countered Nicholas, "and you will always refer to her by _that_ name...dear _wife_."

"I would rather die than to be your wife!" raged Julia.

"And what about _our_ daughter? Would you really allow her to grow up without a mother?"

Julia trembled in fear and anger, but she held her peace, making Nicholas believe that he had won.

"I didn't think so either, Julia. And if you ever tried to take your life, I will keep resurrecting you until you give up that atrocious notion of suicide. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Good. Now come along. _Our_ Master is waiting."

Suddenly, something, or _someone_ unseen, ripped the baby from Nicholas, leaving the warlock and Julia to watch the child to float into Willie's embrace. The employee ran to the kitchen with the baby.

"Come back with that baby, you worthless worm!" screamed the warlock, raising his hands to compel Willie to return.

Like lightning, Barnabas, blinking from being "dead" with Eliot's help, sat straight up and shot Nicholas several times in his leg and stomach. Nicholas, recognizing that he was shot with _extraordinary_ bullets, screamed in agony as the couple stood next to each other over the crippled warlock.

"You...bastard! And you...you ungrateful bitch! What have you...done?!" he questioned in agony.

"Silver bullets, Blair," answered Barnabas, smiling in delightful revenge. "Silver, _crossed_ bullets."

Nicholas sat up, holding his head. "Do..you...think this will...stop me from taking my vengeance on the both of you? I'm taking that child and both of you will die!"

Suddenly, the flames from the fireplace blazed like hell fire. While Nicholas was distracted by the flames, Barnabas drew Julia away from the doomed warlock to the staircase. The flames blazed again, and formed into the shape of a man's hand, and engulfed the screaming warlock. To the couple's surprise, only Nicholas was on fire, but their armchairs, floor, and mantle were _untouched_. They watched as Nicholas Blair's skin disintegrated, and scream in agonizing pain until he was reduced to ashes, never again to be a constant threat to Barnabas, Julia, or Jessica. The couple slowly approached the pile of ashes, but then that had disappeared before their eyes. Relieved, they embraced happily.

"Oh, Barnabas," exclaimed Julia, this time crying tears of joy, "it's over! It's finally over, my love!"

"Yes, darling. From this day forward, Nicholas Blair will be no more," he said, staring at the empty space on the floor.

Willie came from the kitchen with Jessica, after hearing the last of Nicholas' screams. He handed Julia her daughter, who eagerly took her into her arms and hugged her with a strong embrace.

"Oh, Jessica, my baby," she sobbed.

Barnabas put his arm around his wife, and caressed his daughter's hair. "She is fine, Julia. Everything is alright now, dear."

In the midst of this joyous celebration, Eliot appeared, laughing happily.

This time, Julia stayed with her current husband. "Eliot, thank you! We don't know what we would have done without your help."

"Well, my dear, I told you that you would find a way. And I liked what you and Mr. Collins had in mind with the folklore about silver, crossed bullets. But I was glad to had helped on my part."

His eyes fell upon Jessica. "She is as beautiful as her mother."

"She is," agreed Barnabas. "About last night, sir, I apologize for my behavior."

"Nonsense, Mr. Collins. You were a concerned husband and father. As you should be."

He turned his eyes to Willie. "It was a pleasure to have worked with you, Mr. Loomis. I'm sure that you will prosper as my ancestor under Mr. Collins'' guidance."

"Yes...sir," said Willie, still awkward around the ghost.

"Willie will be treated with the same respect as your ancestor, Professor Stokes," assured Barnabas.

"I believe you, sir. Well, my work here is done, and I can rest, peacefully knowing that Julia will be happy and safe in Collinwood. Good-bye, gentlemen, young Jessica. Good-bye, my fair doctor."

"Good-bye, my dear professor," she said, feeling at peace with Eliot.

The old professor disappeared, and everything felt normal from that moment.

Willie, eager to move on, clasped his hands together. "So, who wants breakfast?"

"I'm famished from being "dead," Willie," joked Barnabas. "What about you, my dear?"

"I can use a good egg breakfast with steak and hashbrowns. And some strawberries with whipped cream for an..._undisturbed_ afternoon," she winked.

Barnabas nodded in agreement, looking forward to it. "That sounds _extremely_ pleasant."

"I'll get right to it," chimed Willie, heading for the kitchen.

Julia handed Jessica to Barnabas. "And I am going to prepare a bottle for Jessica. With everything that happened, she must be hungry."

"Why not feed her here, Julia? In the..._natural_ manner?"

"Barnabas," she smiled, mischeviously, "are you trying to get a peep at my naked breast?"

He laughed, giving Jessica back to his wife, and set up the armchairs by the low fire. Barnabas gestured for her to sit down, and she took him up on his offer. She unbuttoned the front of her dress, pulled out one of her breasts, and fed Jessica in her husband's view. Then, Barnabas got up, kneeled in front of Julia, and took out her other breast.

Barnabas," she said, shocked, "Willie can come back at any minute!"

He gave her a wicked smile. "I won't linger, my love. Now stop being so damned complicated and hold still."

"I am not-oh, ohhhhhhhh!"

He stopped suckling long enough to tell Julia to lower her voice. "You'll disturb the baby's feeding."

She nodded, and sat back, relishing her husband's ministration, and her future as a wife, mother, and doctor, living with _normal, _everyday complications.

_Thank you all for following and reviewing my latest fan fiction. Take care! ;)_


End file.
